Armageddon
by ToxicManipulator
Summary: A Naruto from a barren world follows an insane idea of going back in time to mend the mistakes of his haunted past. With the help of his new allies, he may just succeed. Follow Naruto as he rewrites his future, and destroys the past. Ch.15 up. R&R Its AU!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

The scene that greeted many could only be described by one word. Armageddon. The entire planet had been covered in a blanket of complete and utter chaos. After the final Bijuu had been captured and extracted, the true leader of Akatsuki, Uchiha Madara, had created a technique so powerful, that it literally brought the world to an end. The technique, powerful as it was, had one major fault and weakness, though. In order to use the technique, all ten of those wearing the focus rings had to be near the statue in order to have absolute control over the technique. The first villages to fall under the power of this technique were Konoha and Suna. Shortly thereafter the other villages, and then eventually the entire world fell.

They were to use the technique one final time for their dream of a red dawn to come into fruition. Everything was going fine and well, until one of the members were killed and the ring was stolen and replaced with a fake. The result of using the technique with only nine of the controller rings led to the technique being wild and out of control. Unable to stop the technique the akatsuki could only watch in horror as the Bijuu trapped in the sealing statue had a small enough of a window to escape. They escaped and destroyed the rest of the world, leaving few survivors.

The backlash of demonic chakra near the statue had caused some of the Akatsuki members, that couldn't escape, to mutate into demonic representations of themselves. The wave of demonic chakra has spread far across the world, corrupting those that didn't know how to fight off foreign chakras, causing a great number of civilians worldwide to mutate. Those Akatsuki that managed to escape the backlash were unaffected and began their search for the one that had stolen the tenth controller ring, because with it, they could regain control over the Bijuu and reseal them.

The one that had escaped them time and time again was a genius in his own right. Shortly after another war had broken out between all of the great shinobi nations he had fled Konoha knowing Akatsuki was too powerful, and travelled the world in search of powerful techniques to stand a chance in the conflict . After discovering his twin sibling, whom the 'Kyuubi no Kitsune' was sealed in, had been turned into a weapon for Konoha, he simply left.

He was the most dangerous nin on the remainder of what was once the world and now only a horrible post-collapse world. Having evaded hunter-nin and beginning the slow systematic killing of the Leaders of the countries, causing great disarray. Ten years had passed after he left his village. Ten years of war. Ten years when Akatsuki captured the final Bijuu and created their technique. A short week after the creation of said technique before the rise of the Akatsuki began. Ten more years for the Akatsuki to attempt to rebuild. Five final years before the akatsuki found out of a hidden village where survivors had fled to. One day for the technique to go wrong and ending the world for good.

Amongst all the destruction and chaos on the world, one figure in particular was standing on a great plateau facing it all with a passive expression on his face. Seemingly not noticing the figure sneaking up on him.

XreviewX

A mutant-like creature wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, snuck up on his would be prey. Inspecting its prey it saw that he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, seemingly remembering a past event. Slowly, without sound, the creature flexed its legs preparing to jump and attack its prey. It jumped towards its target, an inch from making contact.

XreviewX

Uzumaki Naruto, most feared and powerful ninja slash warrior in all the world, was at a loss of what to do with the rest of his life. Everything had gone wrong. When he had chosen to become a nuke-nin for the sake of becoming strong enough to take down Akatsuki, he wasn't expecting a war to break out, or Akatsuki to destroy everything. The sights he had seen, both in his travels and fights, had caused the once cheery prankster to become a hollow shell of his former self

Here he was, pondering what went wrong and what he could have done to fix it.

_'I probably shouldn't have killed all the daimyo's and most of the kages... Then again, things were bad enough with them anyway. Orochimaru started all of this with his petty dream of gaining the sharingan; I should have gone after him instead! Pity I can't really do anything about it now...' _

His cold cerulean eyes stared at the the destruction around him, taking in the atrocities. Demonic creatures -mutants – everywhere. A few of the Bijuu in the distance destroying some of the remaining cities. His eyes settled on the worn out piece of cloth tied to his arm, marking him as a seal-master, and let out a bitter chuckle.

_'Doesn't help shit to have studied all that now that everything has gone to hell. I could go back, but I don't have the amount of chakra necessary to power that jump back into time. I'd probably need as much as...'_

His thoughts were cut off when he sensed a shift in the wind.

**"Die!"** yelled one particular demon, as it attacked the blonde haired nin.

With speed unlike anyone has ever seen before, the blonde simply disappeared out of the attackers range, causing it to fail and fall off the cliff he was standing on. **"Noooo! The precious...!"**

The blonde stared oddly at the creature, now falling to its death.

_'Odd little thing. Looked like one of the Akatsuki.'_

Looking back into the horizon he saw all the Bijuu, they appeared to be walking, or running depending on how you look at it, in his direction. His eyes widened when a thought came to him.

_'Need as much chakra as all nine of the Bijuu! Of course!'_

Pondering and scheming for a minute, a small sadistic smile slowly appeared on his scarred face.

'_Yes... that should work perfectly, Kukukuku!'_

Turning around he ran towards a very large open clearing where the Akatsuki had used their doomsday technique.

Chanelling his chakra in unique sequence, he created four shadow clones and sent them off, each in a different direction. When the clones each reached their destination, each started off a long chain of signs eventually ending on hebi(snake). As soon as they finished a large square barrier formed around the entire area, transparent in color.

_'I should thank that snake-pedophile for this technique I stole. Mines better though, gotta love variations!' _

Creating five-hundred more clones, he set them all off, working on filling the entire area with the largest possible array of seals any human had ever seen. When it was complete he made a few last minute changes to it, and smirked. Then letting out a huge chakra pulse, consuming half of his reserves in the process, he focussed on making sure all the Bijuu sensed it.

Ten minutes later earthquakes could be heard, mountains crumbling in the distance and water raining down on the barrier. Smirking, he filled the large seal array with some chakra, standing in the center of it all. Looking up, he saw the Bijuu had all arrived, even the _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ itself. Creating a few clones he sent them all to go anger the Bijuu while activating the seal.

"Time rift matrix! - Seal!" After the seal activated, chakra slowly started being drained from his body, causing him some concern.

_'This had better work'_ he thought letting out a weary sigh.

XreviewX

At the clones, the powerful demons were quickly becoming angered. The strategy the clones used to anger said demons involved rude gestures as well as mocking the intelligence of the nine ancients.

These insults and rude gestures, crude as the were, eventually caused the bijuu even greater anger than they already had, and they attacked the clones, or tried to at least. As soon as they hit the barrier, they were stuck, and their chakra was being drained at an alarming rate. The ichibi was first to run out of chakra, causing its once great body of sand to fall into nothing.

One by one the great Bijuu, destroyers of all, were reduced to dust. All the chakra drained from the barrier was redirected to the sealing array. Soon the seal array was glowing a bright neon purple color, emitting power far greater than the Bijuu ever could. When the _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ finally lost the last of its chakra, everything went silent. Much like the silence before the storm. The sealing array glowed even brighter, emitting much more power than thought possible. When the blonde standing in the middle of it all finally sent every last bit of chakra he had left into the array, it changed in color from a dark violet to a dark navy blue.

With a last bit of his strength, the blonde haired man raised his hand and flipped a dark haired figure with crimson eyes, Akatsuki's leader, the bird, whom was busy looking into the barrier from outside. After that the blonde let out what sounded like an insane laughter.

A huge explosion could be seen outside of the barrier, destroying everything for hundreds of miles. On the inside of the barrier, one blonde could be seen screaming his lungs raw because of the excruciating pain. When he finally stopped screaming, his body slumped over, as if dead. After that, a neon blue shroud of... etheral substance, was ripped out of the now dead body.

During all of this a small rift could be seen, tearing away into the fabric of reality. The navy blue shroud slowly floated towards the rift. Upon being several feet close to the rift, the navy blue shroud was sucked into the vortex. The vortex closed immediately, and all of the chakra used during the sealing process, was released, creating a explosion so gigantic, the entire planet was blown into nothing but a barren waste land, truely resembling an armageddon.


	2. Metempsychosis

_**Metempsychosis**_

A low groan could be heard in a small room that housed two occupants. Slowly regaining consciousness, a blonde haired figure sent a pulse of chakra out around him to sense if anyone was nearby, only to find out his gigantic reserves of chakra were missing! Opening his eyes and inspecting his environment. It was a sparsely furnished small bedroom that had two beds, small cracked windows, and paint feeling off the walls. The blonde settled his gaze on the other occupant in the room. Under the covers of a bed, laid what appeared to be a red haired girl. Looking at her face, he saw cat-like markings on her cheeks and gasped.

_'Natsuki! She's alive!'_.

A single tear rolled down his cheek seeing her again after so many years.

_'I guess... I guess it worked. I have another chance to fix my mistakes!'_

His previously sad eyes turned into hardened cold blue eyes full of determination _'This time... things WILL be different!'_

Climbing out of his bed, he inspected his surroundings, taking note of a calendar on the wall and recalled something.

_'If I remember correctly... Today is the day the old man gives us an apartment'_.

Standing up Naruto did the standard stretches ingrained into his mind from all the years of war he had lived. When he finished he walked up to a window and looked outside. What he saw brought a smile to his otherwise stoic face.

_'Beautiful... I see now what the Old man saw in Konoha'_.

Heading off to the shower with some clothes in one hand, he thought of what this new life would bring.

XreviewX

_Later that morning_

A blue eyed, red haired little girl was frantically looking everywhere for her brother. She had woken up to see his bed empty. Usually she was the early riser and he slept until much later. After searching the inside of the entire orphanage, had brought no results; she decided to look outside. Her search came to an end when she found him on the roof. He sat cross-legged looking out over all the buildings, as if seeing something that no one but him could see. Approaching him, she decided to give him a piece of her mind for scaring her so..

"Nii-chan!".

XreviewX

_'I could get used to this'_ were the thoughts of one blonde haired boy. _'I won't allow anything bad to happen this time'_ he swore to himself. _'As of right now, I have until October 10__th__ to become strong enough to prevent 'that' from happening' _he mused.

The event he was referring to was the first time his sibling had lost her innocence.

_'I'll mutilate those sick bastards for what they did or are going to do!'_.

Any further thoughts were brought to a stop when he heard someone familiar call him.

"Niichan!"

Turning around he saw his older twin sister walking in his direction a look of fury on her face.

_'If I recall correctly, she liked it when I called her my Imouto. Heh.. I sure have a great memory!'_.

Now fully turned towards her, he smiled and greeted her. "Good morning, Imouto, did you sleep we.." He was cut off when she bonked him on the head lightly. Deciding to play along he whined at her. " Itai! That hurt Suki-chan". Grinning in victory she sat down next to him. "That's what you get for scaring me."

Looking at her, he voiced his apparent confusion. "So.. How did I scare you again?" he asked curiously. Looking at Naruto, she replied pouting. "You weren't in your bed when I woke up!" she accused him.

Waving his hands in a placating gesture, he tried to explain himself. "Ah.. I just thought it would be good for me to wake up early?".

Accepting his excuse she stood up tugging on his sleeve.

"Come on, Naru-Nii-chan, lets go eat. Ojiisan is coming to visit us later!"

Allowing himself to be pulled and guided by her, they left the roof.

XreviewX

The Sandaime Hokage was a very busy man, with many responsibilities, and yet he always made time to visit his two favorite orphans. Today he was particularly happy. He had known of how badly Naruto and Natsuki were treated in the orphanage and decided to get them an apartment to live in, under the watch of ANBU for the first year; much to the irritation of the council.

Walking into the orphanage he was led to the room the two lived in by the woman in charge, occasionally hearing her muttering about demonic little brats, he held in his instinct of wanting to snap her neck. Eventually when they reached the door the woman excused herself with her nose in the air. Turning the knob, the old Hokage walked into the room and was immediately greeted by a small form flying into him, hugging him for all that it was worth.

Looking down, he noticed one was missing. Inspecting the room he saw Naruto just a bit behind her a stoic expression on his face.

_'That's odd, usually he's smiling. I wonder what happened.'_

Leaving those thoughts for later he spoke. "It's nice to see you two again, how are things?" The red-haired, more expressive, little girl spoke first. "Great ojiisan! Can we go out for some ramen? Please?"

"Well..." Looking down the now teary eyed pouting girl, the old man sighed. "All right, lets go."

Inwardly the old Hokage was crying, knowing his wallet would be empty after this.

XreviewX

Looking at the red-haired bottomless pit, the old Hokage let out a pitiful sigh. _'Ten bowls! Little girls can't possibly eat that much!'_ Turning his gaze to the other orphan he became confused.

_'Only two bowls and he's full... Something is wrong with him, usually he eats around eight or more.'_

Deciding to voice his concern the old man spoke. "Naruto-kun, are you all right? You haven't eaten much" The little boy in question blinked, brought out of his schemes and machinations, he turned to the kindly old man with a curious look. "I'm not feeling too hungy Ojiisan, thanks for asking".

Brushing his odd behavior off as something to happen once in a while he spoke.

"I think you two will be pleased to know I have a present for you both". The red-haired little girl turned to him with rapt attention, the blonde haired boy following shortly, though not as much interest as the girl.

Clearing his throat, the old man grinned a toothy grin. "After seeing how well you two behaved, I've decided you are both grown up enough to live alone." Fishing through his robes he pulled out two sets of keys.

"These are keys to your apartment." Sarutobi wasn't surprised when he was grabbed in a bone-crushing hug by the little girl with a verbal thanks, but was surprised when the little boy didn't follow, instead the boy did something he wasn't expecting. "Arigato Hokage-sama" the boy thanked him with his head bowed.

_'He's actually giving me respect? He must really be down in the dumps'_ the Hokage mused.

"When you finish up here, I'll take you to your new apartment."

"Yeah!"

XreviewX

Walking into the apartment, Natsuki was in a world of happiness. Running through the two-person apartment she explored it in no time. Naruto though, took his sweet time walking in, taking in the apartment, not letting a single detail miss his acute eyes. The apartment had two bedrooms, a small kitchen combined with a living room and one bathroom. There was a small kitchen set, wooden table with two wooden chairs. A couch in the living room could also be seen. Each bedroom had beds with, surprise, surprise... sheets! And pillows too!

Smiling at the two children the Hokage reached into his robes and pulled out two small brown bags. "Here is a small pouch for each of you, each pouch contains your pocket money for the month and... a little extra for supplies. Would you like me to accompany you for your shopping?"

He received a loud "Yeah!" from Natsuki, and a nod in the affirmative from Naruto. Grinning slightly he spoke.

"All right then, shall we?"

XreviewX

Naruto was walking alone, destination in mind, not wanting the Hokage to know what he was going to buy. He had to give an excuse for wanting to shop on his own while leaving his sister with the old man.

**Flashback**

"Naruto...why don't you want to stick with us? You might get lost?". Looking up at the old Hokage, using his genius mind, Naruto quickly calculated the best possible lie to tell him.

"Eh... I'm going to buy a resent-pay for uki-say", he said looking suspiciously at a passing civilian.

Natsuki hadn't heard him of course, as she was busy focussing on something else. The Hokage however did. "resent-pay, uki-say?" He enquired amusedly.

The blonde boy nodded and replied, "Think pig-latin" before running off.

**End Flashback**

Walking a bit further he saw his destination before him, and walked into the shop. Inside the building, the walls were adorned with many a different kinds of weapons. They ranged from simple kunai to katana to large hammers. The person working there was a brown-haired man, with his fair share of scars from battle.

Looking up from the orange colored book he was reading, he saw a little boy enter his store. "Hey kid, you lost or something?" he asked the boy. The blonde shook his head in the negative, "No, I'm here to buy something."

Looking at the boy again, the shop owner could tell this kid was too young to be a genin, let alone the academy. So he decided to humor the boy. "Sure kid, i've got a few wooden training kunai and shuriken here somewhere."

Glaring at the shop keeper, Naruto thought what an annoying ass hole this guy was. "Listen, I'm not here for that wooden crap. I need two decent knives, understand?"

The shop keeper blinked his eyes at the reply, before speaking, this time in a professional tone of voice. "I'm sorry, but I can't sell you any weapons unless you're accompanied by your parents, an academy teacher or if you were at least genin in rank."

Naruto swore a few choice words at this, causing the shop keeper to blush hearing a few of them, and silently remembering a few for use later. "Look, how about a bet? If I win, you sell me what I need, and if you win I'll admit I'm wrong and leave. Okay?"

The shop keeper thought it over before grinning evilly. "You got a deal brat, but I decide the terms and conditions of the bet, okay?"

Hesitantly, Naruto nodded and agreed.

"Alright, but the terms and conditions have to be humanly possible."

The shop keeper nodded before thinking of how to proceed. A few minutes later he had thought up the perfect way to get rid of the runt. _'Heh.. I'll just ask him something only genins would know, surely he wouldn't know it, and would leave me the hell alone.'_.

Coughing, he brought Naruto's attention back to him.

"Okay kid, listen closely. I'm going to ask you a question, one question and one alone. Should you answer this question correctly I'll allow you to buy things from my store, should you fail the question... well... Lets just say your behind will have my sandal-print, okay?"

Naruto nodded his consent. "Alright."

The shop keeper grinned a wicked grin before asking his question. "What is light blue in color, can come in different shapes, and can cause great destruction and at the same time create life to some extent?"

Naruto made a big deal of concentrating, seemingly thinking as if his life depended on it, inside however he snorted. _'This has got to be the most foolish and easiest question ever asked of me'_

He acted like he got an idea and gave his answer, being careful to sound every bit as a rookie should. "Uhm.. Wasn't it Chattor...Chakor.. Chakora. Chakra? Yeah, Chakra?"

If the shop keeper was surprised he didn't show it, inwardly though he was impressed.

_'Not bad, he looks as old as my Tenten and he knows the answer. Not even Tenten knows it. This kid might get far...'_

The shop keeper grinned at the 'nervous' looking Naruto and spoke. "Well done kid, I acknowledge you at genin level at the very least, thus I can sell you weapons legally by law. So, what did ya want?"

Naruto's stoic face broke into a grin. _'Sucker'_

"Show me the knives you have in the price range of about ¥8000" The shop keeper nodded and led Naruto to a cabinet, and opened it. Naruto let out a gasp at the sight of the well-crafted knives he saw before him. The shop keeper saw this. With a shaky hand Naruto reached into the cabinet and took hold of a knife which appeared to be made out of a black metallic substance. The blade had many intricate designs on it.

_'Seals' _

_T_aking the blade into his hand, he switched between grips. One grip he held the knife using the strength of his fingers alone and almost none of his palm, the knife pointing downwards. _'A grip for quick rapid slices, not much power there'_ the shop keeper noted.

The second grip he changed to have the knife to point upwards with his thumb along the edge for support. _'Used for blocking powerful swings from weapons as well as powerful but slower cuts' _the shop keeper noted once again.

Naruto went through a few more grips, from testing the weapon's weight, to the different ways to conceal this blade. Looking in the cabinet he saw the knife had a sibling to go with it, a dagger, also black in shape with its own set of seals decorating it. Turning to the shop keeper he asked the only thing he still needed to know of the weapons. "How much?"

After watching this curious little boy, the shop keeper could see this kid had a fine eye for weapons; daggers and knives in specific. Clearing his throat he spoke. "These two blades, called the Kumori-Tsume(Shadow Claws), are a very unique couple of blades." He was interupted by the blonde, "Yeah, I noticed the seals, what do they do though?"

The shop keeper glared at the blonde brat for interrupting, before continuing his story. "Anyway... I made them a few years ago. One of my greatest creations to date. No one has bought them, because the weight is different from normal knives. Not only that, but apparently they feel evil. Sounds stupid to me, but yeah.."

The blonde nodded softly, eyes not moving from the blades. "When I hold these blades... I get a sense of something... longing, I'm not sure. Please, tell me how much for these masterfully crafted blades?" he finished looking into the shop keepers eyes.

The shop keeper was silent for a while before answering. "The blades cost ¥8000, each." Seeing the boy's disappointed face looking downward as if having a inner conflict, the shop keeper decided to have a gamble.

"Hey kid, you a hard worker?" The blonde looked up confused and answered. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" The shop keeper smirked before replying. "Tell you what kid, i'll let you have both blades for ¥8000 if..." The blonde looked up curiously wondering what conditions should be met.

"If you work here for a total of ten hours about two a day, and buy all your shinobi needs here from now on, and I'll let you have the blades, okay?" The blonde grinned and shook the shop keepers hand. "Deal! It's a pleasure, or should I say, it will be a pleasure doing business with you er..?" Grinning in response, he spoke. "Call me Souzousha kid. And you are?"

_'Creator? A fitting name for such a skilled weapons crafter' _Naruto thought.

"Call me Naruto, Souzousha-san". Both grinned at each other.

The blonde left and the man returned to his orange book, neither knowing that this would be the beginning of a beautiful yet crazy friendship.

XreviewX

After having left Souzousha's place, Naruto went to Konoha library. Arriving at the large structure he noticed the place was more silent than a grave-yard.

_'I guess people detest reading in all this dust.'_ He chuckled, but stopped when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him. Looking back he saw a pink-haired lady with a frown on her face.

"Can I help you young man? Did you lose your parents?"

Shaking his head in the negative, Naruto spoke.

"No, I don't have any parents, but that's irrelevant. Can you help me by telling me how to get a membership here?"

After hearing the first part of his sentence she looked sad, but quickly brightened up when he asked his question. "Yes, of course. Follow me and I'll give you the forms to fill in. You will need to make an annual payment once a year of course, and you are...?"

Paying attention to the pink-haired woman in front of him, he spoke. "Call me Naruto, and you are?" Blinking at the casual tone of the boy, she smiled slightly but kept walking to her desk. "Haruno Chiru".

Taking out a few forms for membership she gave them and a pen to the blonde to fill in. Naruto quickly filled it in occasionally stopping to look at weird questions.

'Have you ever considered suicide? What!?'

'Do you have an obsession with fire? Uh...'

'Do you use irrelevant things to balance unbalanced things? Ex. Table.'

Having finished completing the form and giving it to Chiru he waited patiently for her to check it over. While reading Chiru noted how neat his writing was. _'Hell, it's almost as neat as mine'_

"Everything seems in order Naruto-san, the annual fee is ¥1000" Naruto nodded and handed over the money, received his library card and placed it in his wallet he had purchased earlier. "There you go..." she looked pointedly at the card. "Uzumaki Naruto"

Smiling at the librarian Naruto asked something he needed clearing up. "How many books can I take out at a time, and for what period of time?"

She was still rather shocked at the intelligence the young child was displaying.

_'He's just six and he's this bright'._

Ending her train of thought, she answered him. "You can take out four at a time for three weeks. If you don't return the books and forget to ask to have that period extended here, you will be fined ¥50 per book, per day that its late."

Nodding, Naruto looked curiously at her.

"Thanks, so where can I find books on cooking?" he asked slightly embarrassed.

Giggling at his behavior, Chiru smiled at him.

"And for what, may I ask?"

The blush on Naruto's face got even darker. _'I can't believe im actually going to learn how to cook... Then again... I'd rather learn how after all the crap I had to eat to survive after the post-collapse though.'_

Steeling his nerves he spoke. "I want to learn how to cook for both myself and my Imouto's health. I doubt it's healthy to live off cup ramen alone, ne?"

Chiru's smile faltered slightly. _'That's right, he's an Uzumaki, so his sister must be the demon container. He's pretty responsible for one so young though.'_

"Naruto, doesn't your caretaker insure you are fed healthy food?" She asked curiously. Naruto looked down for a few seconds before returning his gaze to Chiru. "We don't have one, Chiru-san. And I don't think its a good idea to have one either."

Chiru froze and looked at Naruto in horror. "Y-you mean, y-you live a-alone? Just the two of you?"

_'They're only six year old children for kami's sake!'_.

Naruto nodded and kept walking hoping she would catch up and show him where the cooking books were. "Don't you worry about your safety? It would be much safer with a caretaker for someone your age Naruto" she told him gently.

Naruto shook his head in the negative, "No, I think we would be a lot safer without a caretaker Chiru-san, thanks for your concern though. So where are those books?" Chiru told him to keep following her and led him to the books deeps in thought.

_'That's right... Most people would take a chance to try and kill them in their sleep. But, the way he said it just doesn't sound right for someone his age. I would expect atleast a little bit of sadness from such a topic, but... the way he speaks... I'ts as if we were discussing the weather.'_

Shaking her head sadly, she noticed that he hadn't looked at her since she voiced her question. Soon they arrived at the part of the library that contained cooking books. "Well Naruto-san, these shelves here contain most of the cooking books. Are there any specific books you are looking for?"

Pondering the question a bit, Naruto spoke. "I'm only just beginning to learn cooking Chiru-san. Which books would you suggest for a beginner? I'm only interested in making basic things right now, like for breakfast, lunch and dinner?"

Chiru racked her brain a bit and smiled. "I think I know just the thing" Taking a book off the shelf she showed its cover to Naruto who took it. The cover read 'The dummies manual for cooking'. Naruto sweat dropped upon reading the cover.

"The... dummies manual for cooking?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes! It covers all the basics you need to know around the kitchen and has a few recipes each for breakfast, lunch and dinner." Chiru answered with a bright smile, finger pointing upwards, nodding sagely.

Naruto nodded his thanks, and thought a bit. _'Natsuki will probably want me to cook ramen once in a while...And I haven't had dango in years...'_

"Chiru-san, one more thing. Is there a book here that covers recipes in general with traditional foods. Stuff like ramen and dango?" he asked hopefully. Chiru giggled at the hopeful look on his face and pinched his cheeks causing Naruto to blush crimson.

"Sure do! This one here will cover all your tradional needs, from dango to ramen, to any of the traditional types of food you find in restaurants" she answered giving him a book titled 'The dummies manual for traditional recipes'. Naruto sweat dropped at seeing the title. He compared it to his other book and sweat dropped again.

"Chiru-saaaan" he whined, "Im not a dummy!" he finished pouting. Chiru couldn't help herself and let out a laugh. "There, there, Naruto-kun. Im sure once you've worked through both of those, you won't be a dummy anymore."

Having had enough of the teasing he aimed his most powerful glare in his arsenal at her, this glare had even caused the stoic leader of Akatsuki to flinch once. But, because of his age, all it did was make him look like a kicked puppy with pouty lips. Chiru grinned and ruffled his hair a bit before standing up.

"Is there anything else you needed Naruto-kun?" He noticed she had kept the kun suffix to his name and ignored it. "No, thank you. That's all for now. Thank you very much Chizu-san, you have been a great help to me." he answered her. Chiru snatched the books from his hands causing Naruto to settle his glare slash pout on her.

"Lets go check these out, ne?" Naruto nodded annoyed. "Yeah, yeah, Chiru-sama" he said mockingly, only to be bonked on the head.

"Just Chiru, Naruto. None of that sama stuff, okay?"

XreviewX

Walking through town Naruto was trying to find his way home or atleast run into Natsuki and the Sandaime. Then... his stomach growled. '_Urk... I should have eaten more than two lousy bowls of ramen'_

He kept walking a bit more until his nose caught scent of something he hadnt smelled for many, many years. _'DANGO!'_

Allowing his nose to lead him to the food he loved second only to pocky, he came across a restaurant-pub combo type of thing. Shrugging, he walked in, noticing the place was pretty full, and took a seat next to a purple haired, scantily clad teen with what appeared to be a metal plate on her forehead, who everyone seemed to shy away from.

While waiting for the waitress to serve him he felt a set of eyes on him. Looking around subtly he couldn't see anyone looking at him and turned back to in front of him. Several seconds later he could still feel that feeling of someone looking at him. Looking to his left he saw the purple-haired teen was the one looking at him. Blinking his eyes, he tried to figure out why she would be looking at him in such an odd way. His musings were interrupted when said purple haired teen finally spoke.

"Oi, brat! What do you think you're doing?" Looking up at the teen, his face stoic, he answered her question. "I'm waiting for a waitress to take my order, Kunoichi-san" She quickly developed a tick on her eye-brow . "Damnit gaki, I knew that...!" The rest of her tirade was interrupted when he spoke again. "So why ask?"

Many of the people in the restaurant were looking at the purple haired kunochi now, expecting her to rip the little kid to shreds. Instead after a moments silence, she laughed. Not a normal one either, a blood-lusting psychotic laughter. "Hahahahah haha ha. heh!"

Several minutes later she had settled down and spoke again.

"Okay kid... Fun's over! Now really, why are YOU," she pointedly poked him on his forehead

"sitting next to ME?", she finished pointing her thumb at herself, accidentally pushing it into her right breast without noticing. Naruto however noticed this, and being the smart ass he was, he decided to point it out. "Er, That's your breast your pointing at, Kunoichi-san".

She looked down at her thumb, and indeed it was poking her breast. After seeing that a question quickly came to mind. _'Wait a minute, why does this kid know what a breast is?'_

Settling a glare on the blonde she asked him the first thing to come to mind.

"Oi! You're a little pervert aren't you? Trying to look under my clothes and check me out? Why else would you notice that? Ehh!!" Not missing a beat he replied. "Actually... There's not much more to look at Kunoici-san" he replied a sly foxy grin on his face.

Not one to back out of a challenge the teen got closer to him wrapping her arms around him and whispering huskily into his ear. "You want to see some more than that?"

Naruto nearly shuddered at that, it was taking ALL of his self control to not blush and stutter like a child should. Finally he replied after several seconds had passed. "Perhaps when im a bit older Konuichi-san, say... ten years?"

Faking disappointment, the girl sigh dramatically. "Oh well, I guess I'll just hold you to that, kid."

"What's your name anyway?" Her interest was risen. She didn't think anyone his age could keep their cool as well as he just did.

"Call me Naruto, and you are?"

A shit-eating grin on her face she jumped onto the counter and exclaimed proudly for the world to hear, nearly making Naruto deaf in the process. "I am the great Mitarashi Anko-sama! But you, kid! Can call me Anko-sama!" Naruto had a wild tick on his eye-brow after hearing her 'introduce' herself, several seconds later he got a shit-eating grin on his face.

_'All right, I'll play your little game. My own way of course, Kukukukuku!'_

"It's a pleasure to meet you Anko-chaaan!" he said stretching the suffix out purposely to annoy the girl. Anko was far from amused.

"Hey gaki! I said you are to call me Anko-sama! Got that?" The blonde nodded and replied.

"Yes Anko-chan!" Anko was very pissed by now, but thought to try and get back at him.

"Hey you!" she yelled pointing at the waitress that still hadn't served her or Naruto yet.

"Get your ass over here! I want service! And I'm sure Naru-chan here also wants to place his order!" Naruto growled at Anko due to his new 'pet-name'.

The waitress shyly approached the two and asked what they wanted in a quiet voice, "W-what would y-you like to o-order A-anko-sama?" Anko grinned in success at the suffix the waitress had put on her name.

"Good girl! I want a plate of dango and some sake on the double! What would you like Naru-chan?" she finished looking over at Naruto who was mock glaring at her.

"Same as her, with some green tea please." Nodding the waitress left to get their orders. Turning to Naruto, Anko decided to ask a question that had been in her mind since after Naruto had sit down.

"So, you new here kid? I've never seen you around here before?"

Naruto blinked his eyes looking at Anko strangely.

_'She changes moods quickly'_

"No, Anko-chan, it's my first time here. I heard dango was good so I thought I'd try it." Anko smiled like a school girl would after getting something she really liked after hearing that.

"It's your first time trying dango, Naru-chan? You're going to love it! Dango is Kami-sama's greatest gift to humankind" Shortly thereafter she went into a long speech, no doubt well rehearsed, telling Naruto all sorts of interesting facts he'd never heard of dango before. Nodding his head and adding a comment every once in a while to show his intrest in the topic, Naruto paid rapt attention, being an avid fan on dango himself.

Fifteen minutes later two plates of dango were placed in front of the two, each receiving their respective drinks. Two 'itadakimasu's' later and both dug into their food with great vigor. After finishing up and both paying for their meals, separately of course, they left the restaurant.

XreviewX

Walking through the streets of Konoha, in no particular direction, Naruto noticed the looks Anko was getting from the villagers. He also noticed what a good job she seemed to do ignoring them and flipping off the more vocal ones. Yes, Naruto decided. She was most certainly a very amusing and strong person. He thought to voice his thoughts.

"Hey Anko-chan, screw those ass holes. They don't know any better." Anko blinked and looked down at the kid. "And I suppose you do? You trying to figure why they're doing that? Eh!?"

Waving his hands in a placating gesture Naruto replied. "No, nothing like that. I wont ask if you don't want to talk about it, it's none of my business after all."

Anko was once again surprised by the blonde.

_'this kid is far too wise for someone his age. I wonder if he's related to the nara's?'_

Shrugging she thought the only way to get rid of the annoying blonde, that refused to call her 'The great Anko-sama' (the cheek of it!), was to tell him why the villagers seemed to hate her.

"Listen...kid." Naruto look up at her, curiosity evident on his face. "Yeah?"

Anko took a deep breath before speaking. "The reason they...dislike me, is because of my sensei."

Seeing Naruto look at her in confusion, she explained further. "My sensei... was Orochimaru, he did many bad things to Konoha a few years ago. Soon Konoha found out and one thing led to another. Orochimaru had to leave Konoha and become a missing-nin to escape from being executed. I went with him, because... he was my sensei you know? I looked up to him..." she seemed to space out after that, a minute later she spoke again.

"In our travels I found out what kind of person he really was, and soon I left him, coming back to Konoha hoping they would accept me. I was accepted... the old man really does have a kind heart..." she smiled fondly, obviously thinking of the Sandaime Hokage.

"Though, because a lot of the villagers lost relatives or family to Orochimaru and because I left with him, they think I'm a spy or something for him." she finished with a sad expression.

Naruto thought over the information given to him, and started chuckling softly, slowly changing to laughter. Anko was not amused, and settled a glare on him. "Think its funny do you?" Naruto looked at her with a very kind smile on his face.

"I don't think it's funny Anko-chan! I just find it funny how messed up the mentality of these villagers are... it's obvious they want to blame someone for Orochimaru's crimes, and it just happens your the only one around. The way I see it, the villagers are pretty retarded." he finished still looking at her mirth evident in his eyes.

Anko was very confused now.

_'He doesn't hate me? This is...'_

It was an odd experience for Anko. This kid had just accepted her as she was despite her past and what happened to her. Slowly a small smile could be seen on her face, eventually turning into a bright grin. Turning to Naruto she grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug, unknowingly squeezing his head between her breasts. It was taking all of his willpower not to pass out from the close proximity to her breasts. About a minute later she put him back down on the ground still grinning at him.

"You better be ready in ten years Naru-chan. I'm holding you to that offer from earlier!" she finished by placing a wet sloppy kiss on his forehead. Naruto could only blush in embarrassment. "Eh heh heh... I'll try Anko-chan."

The two proceeded to walk through town un bothered by the villagers glaring at them.

XreviewX

Naruto was busy walking home alone. Anko had told him she should probably get some extra training in for the day before the sun set. He figured the old man probably dropped Natsuki off at the apartment some time ago and left to do some of the obligatory paperwork that came with his job. Arriving at the apartment he noticed they hadn't returned yet.

_'Wonder whats keeping them? By all means they should already be here, what with all the time I spent with Souzousha, Chiru and Anko.'_

Shrugging, trusting the Hokage to keep his sister safe he started on something he had meant to do after he woke up, but forgot. _'My body is much too slow to work efficiently. I wont be able to prevent 'that' if I don't get speed superior to civilians, and fast!'_

Sitting in his room, he took out his sealing supplies he had gotten from the market district and drew a complicated seal array on his stomach, placing finishing touches on all his limbs. _'I don't have much chakra, but I should have enough to activate this seal.'_

Placing his palms on his stomach he focussed chakra into his hands and into the seal.

"Body stiffness technique! - Seal!"

After that his entire body was in pure agony, slowly but surely the large array of seals receded to his back, leaving a large black dragon to disguise the seals. All the seals that had previously decorated his body were now gone, and only a black dragon-like tattoo remained on his back.

_'Well... I hope this works'_

Naruto sent a small amount of his tiny chakra reserves to the seal on his back. First nothing happened, and Naruto was about to curse in frustration before the seal took effect and absorbed the chakra near it and stored it. Standing up and attempting to move, Naruto noticed his entire body, limbs and organs seemed to have restricted movement. He smiled.

_'Ten points for the seal master prodigy! Hooah!'_

Doing a few exercises he attempted to get used to the restriction in his movement.

_'It's for the best. The faster I am, the better I can mutilate those bastards that did 'that' to Suki-chan.'_

Some time later he got tired and sat down to mediate, doing a simple chakra exercise that needed him to mould chakra throughout his entire body, he tried soothing his aching muscles. _'It's going to suck having to redevelop all those muscles... but it will be worth it!' _

So focussed was he that he didn't hear the door to his apartment open. Nor did he hear things fall to the floor. What he did hear though, was someone yelling his name shortly following by something attacking him. _'Wait, not attacking. Hugging!'_

Opening his eyes he saw his sister in his arms seemingly crying. Naruto quickly but gently scooped her into his arms and tried soothing her, rubbing gentle circles onto the small of her back. "Hey, it's all right Suki-chan, I'm here for you. What happened, why are you crying?"

He expected her to stop crying just a maybe a little bit. What he didn't expect was for her to punch him in a fit of anger. "Wha.. What did I do?".

Turning her eyes towards Naruto, she stopped crying for a moment.

"We thought you were lost, we've been looking everywhere for you! I thought..." here she sniffled for a moment, "I thought you left me Nii-chan." Naruto really felt like an ass.

_'Of course! She's only six! She doesn't know what independence is yet... Stupid me!'_

Gently, he continued stroking her back as he comforted her best as he could. "It's all right Imouto, I wouldn't ever dream of leaving you. I love you too much to leave you." Looking up at him, smiling now, she punched him jokingly, "You better not! Or I'll beat you up!"

Naruto smiled a kind gentle smile. "Yeah."

Standing up he noticed the Hokage was looking at them, amusement clearly written on his face.

"Eh.. Ojiisan?"

The old man smiled kindly.

"As good as it is to see your independence, Naruto-kun, please don't scare us like that again."

Naruto nodded his agreement. "Well kids, I should be off. I have to go defeat some enemies for the day!" Natsuki was watching him with bright happy eyes. "Cool! What enemies are you going to fight Ojiisan? An evil orphanage lady? A gangster boss? A big mean monster?"

The Hokage could only chuckle at her innocence, "The evil im going to be fighting is something Kages in all nations fear my child. And that is..." Both of the siblings payed attention to this.

"Paperwork" the old man finished rather lamely with a sheepish grin. Natsuki was a bit confused but Naruto just rolled his eyes and sweat dropped. The Hokage took note of this.

_'Yes... very bright young lad, indeed.'_

The old man nodded at both of them before vanishing in a puff of white smoke. Natsuki was awed by the act. Naruto was annoyed.

_'Show-off'_

Turning around Naruto was about to head off to his room when he heard what sounded like a monster. Turning around he heard the sound again and saw its source to be Natsuki's stomach. Natsuki blushed. "What? I'm hungy!"

Naruto grinned, shook his head and fetched one of the books he had taken out from the library. Coming back into the room he opened his book and cooked a simple dinner with its assistance.

An hour later both of their stomachs were content. As way of appreciation Natsuki gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Arigato, Nii-chan! Good night!" she said, running off to brush her teeth and get into bed. Naruto let a small grin grace his face. "'Night Imouto, sleep well".

Several minutes later Natsuki finished with the bathroom and went to her room to sleep. Silently Naruto took out his knives he had bought earlier. Inspecting them and gripping them both, he did a few practice swings at imaginary enemies. Holding both out in front of him he eyed them critically trying to decipher what the seals did.

"Kumori-Tsume Huh...?"

XreviewX

Thanks for reading, hope you like. Im doing my best to avoid grammar and spelling errors. Please give suggestions and point out my errors in reviews. No really! Review! Its my gasoline that keeps me going and writing new chapters. The appreciation from avid readers in reviews really makes my day, so please review. Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Sayonara!


	3. Rejuvenation

_**Rejuvenation**_

Morning had come, and the sun was shining a few more bright yellow rays than necessary today. Eventually the sunlight reached one blonde haired, sleeping boy. Slowly regaining conciousness, Naruto got out of bed, and quickly did his morning stretches to get his blood flowing. Taking a quick shower and putting on some clothes he started planning out the day, deciding what needed to be done. Reaching the kitchen he saw his little cooking book, title of the book taunting him, and flipped it through looking for something on breakfast.

_'I'll need to find a training ground to use for training, preferably one not being used by anyone. I'll need to make a stop at Souzousha's later and put in two hours of work as well. I wont regain the speed necessary before the 10th of October, so I'm going to have to improvise... Throwing weapons perhaps? I never really bothered to learn how to do that efficiently, so I'll need to make a stop at the library for a book on the subject. I can get the throwing weapons from Souzousha.'_

Any further musings were brought to a halt when he sensed Natsuki coming into the kitchen slash livingroom area. His senses told him she was sneaking up on him and meant no harm, so he let her be, and returned his focus to the food infront of him. He lost his focus though, when she spoke directly from behind him.

"Good morning Nii-chan!" he heard her announce. "I forgot to ask last night, when did you learn to cook?" Not missing a beat he spoke.

"Good morning Imouto. I started learning yesterday with the help of this little book" he finished showing her the book.

The girl looked at the cover with a look of intense concentration and appeared to be trying to decipher it. "Hey, Nii-chan?" he heard her ask. "Hmm?"

Looking over at Natsuki, he saw her pouting and glaring at the book she now held. "Yes, Suki-chan?" Turning her gaze to Naruto she spoke, "What does it say?"

Naruto froze hearing that._ 'Of course... She hasn't learned how to read yet! What can I do about this...' _

Pondering a bit more, all the while continuing cooking their breakfast, he racked his brain for a solution to this little problem, much to the ire of Natsuki. "Nii-chan!" she whined.

_'Ah, I know just what to do.' _

"Suki-chan. Would you like to learn how to read?" he asked her. The question surprised her, as she had expected an answer to her question. She seemed to be thinking the proposition over for a few seconds before answering Naruto.

"Yeah, can you teach me Nii-chan?" she questioned curiously. Turning to her Naruto smiled, poking her on the forehead, causing her to pout at him. "If you want to, I'll help you as best as I can Imouto"

This seemed to be the right thing to say, as she quickly hugged him thanking him profusely. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

A small smile crept to his face. "Eat your breakfast Suki-chan, we're going out for a bit."

"Yeah!"

XreviewX

While walking in town, on their way to the library, they noticed the villagers glaring at them with hatred. Naruto was doing a great job ignoring it, effectively causing some of the villagers to flinch when he settled his stoic gaze on them. Let's not forget the small amounts of killing intent he leaked at the villagers. Natsuki though, was having a bit of trouble and seemed unnerved with all the looks directed at them. Naruto saw this and took her hand in his for reassurance and kept walking. Natsuki smiled appreciatively.

When they eventually reached a large building Natsuki looked at her brother in confusion. Seeing her look Naruto spoke, "You're going to learn how to read here Imouto. Did you remember to bring ¥1000?" receiving a nod at his question, they walked inside.

The place looked abandoned, and was more silent than a night in the grave yard, were the thoughts of the red haired little girl. _'Spooky'_

Their attention though was drawn to their left when they heard someone clearing their throat. Looking at the source of the noise Natsuki saw a pink-haired woman behind a counter with a frown adoring her face. She quickly hid behind Naruto, shying away from the pink haired lady.

The frown on the woman's face melted into a bright smile when she finally saw who had entered the library. "Naruto-kun, it's good to see you again. Did those books help?"

Nodding at the woman Naruto replied. "It's good to see you again as well, Chiru-san. And yes, those books were very... informative. Annoying, but informative" he finished smiling up at her.

Still smiling at the young blonde she noticed someone was with him, hiding behind him by the looks of it. "I see you brought someone with you. Who are you little one?" she gently asked the red haired little girl.

Naruto spoke for her when he saw how shy she was . "This is my Imouto, Natsuki, Chiru-san." he turned to Natsuki. "You dont have to be shy Suki-chan, Chiru-san is a very nice lady."

Feeling a bit better she came out from behind Naruto and inspected the lady she now knew as Chiru. She had pink hair, emerald eyes and was wearing glasses. What cought her attention the most was the kind smile on her face. She quickly forgot her shyness and spoke though. "Hi! You're hair looks cool!" she said, blunt as ever.

Grinning an even brighter grin, Chiru spoke, "Why thank you Natsuki-san, you also have a very lovely hair color." Natsuki could only blush in embarrasment. "So what can I do for you two today?" the librarian asked.

Taking the lead, Naruto told her what they were there for. "My Imouto would like to become a member here, could I have another of those forms?"

Nodding at the blonde haired boy, she quickly turned back to her desk and fished out a membership form. Naruto took the offered pen and filled in the form. After completely filling in the form he handed it over to Chiru along with the ¥1000 he had gotten from Natsuki earlier.

Checking the form over and nodding, Chiru quickly made a membership card for Natsuki. Handing the card over to Natsuki, Chiru giggled at the look of confusion on the red haired girls face when she saw the card. Taking Natsuki's hand Naruto spoke, "Okay Suki-chan, lets find a table and an easy book, and I'll start teaching you how to read.", and led her to a large wooden table.

Chiru was a bit surprised after hearing that Natsuki still had to learn how to read. Thinking it over she came to a conclusion why the little girl couldn't read._ 'I guess the pre-academy school must have declined or refused to teach them anything. I wonder how Naruto knows how to read though?'_

Looking over at the twin siblings she saw Naruto showing her words in a book, trying to teach her how to read, with little success by looking at Natsuki's face. She had to hold in a laugh at seeing her face. It looked like a combination of a pout and great concentration, making it appear as more like a look of constipation. Sighing she stood up and walked over to them catching a few words upon arriving. "...is pronounced as you read it. So this over here..." she gasped seeing the book they were reading from.

_'It looks like a second year academy book! She won't learn much this way... Well, I'm bored, and no one ever comes to the library during the beginning of the new year. I think I'll help her.'_

With a sigh she cleared her throat to get their attention. Seeing both of them look at her she spoke, "You're not going to learn very well, trying to learn how to read like that Natsuki-chan. Naruto-kun, fetch me some paper and a pen at my desk, please?"

Blinking at Chiru, he nodded and went to fetch the stationary she asked for. _'What is she up to?'_

Picking up the stationary he looked over to the table and saw both of them giggling and laughing. Walking to the table they saw him and immediately stopped laughing, though the smiles were still present on their faces. "What's so funny?" he asked, shooting both of them a look of suspicion through narrow eyes.

Chiru was first to speak, "Oh, nothing important you need to know about Naruto-kun" she said taking the pen and paper from Naruto. Placing the paper infront of her she wrote something on the paper and turned to Natsuki. "Okay Natsuki-chan, these are all the letters and kanji you will find in books. Try pronouncing the first one."

Smiling warmly at Chiru, Naruto was at peace. He was worried he wouldn't be able to teach Natsuki properly, but Chiru seemed to be doing an excellent job of it. While Natsuki was pronouncing something Chiru turned to him a cheery look on her face. Naruto nodded his thanks with a kind smile at her. _'I won't forget this Chiru-san... The 'Crimson-Blade' never forgets an act of kindness.'_

Naruto decided to get on with his day. "Hey Chiru-san, do you think you could keep Suki-chan busy for a few hours, please?"

Blinking at the request, she looked up at the blonde haired boy questioningly, "I'm sure I could do that, it gets pretty boring here anyway. Why, what are you planning?"

Smiling at Chiru, Naruto spoke. "I have a few errands to run and a debt to pay off to someone. Would you like me to get you anything while I'm gone?"

Looking at the blonde she shook her head negative, "No, that's alright thank you. But what about Natsuki-chan?" she asked gesturing to the now, teary eyed, red haired little girl.

Sighing Naruto spoke, "Natsuki... I really need to go do some things. Chiru-san will be teaching you how to read. When you can read, you will be able to read books to keep you busy. I'm going to be doing a lot of errands from now on. When I'm done I promise I'll immediately find you. Okay?"

"You wont leave me?" she asked tears stopping. Naruto nodded, "No, I Promise you that."

Sadness forgotten she grinned and gave him a quick hug before sitting down again. "Don't do anything stupid, Nii-chan!"

Naruto snorted, "Yeah, yeah. I won't. If I'm not back before the library closes, meet me at home okay?" Natsuki nodded her head, "Uh-huh"

Smiling Naruto turned to Chiru, "Thank you for looking after her Chiru-sama. I'll try not to take too long." dodging backwards, the bonk from Chiru aimed at his head missed. "What did I say about calling me Chiru-sama, Naruto-kun?" she asked threateningly punching her fist into her palm, eyes alight with a flaming glint.

Naruto sweat dropped, and shuddered at the fear he felt seeing that. "Sorry, Chiru-san. See you guys later!" he turned and walked out of the library.

XreviewX

Deciding to fulfill his part of the bargain with Souzousha, Naruto walked in the direction of his shop. When he arrived he noticed it was open. Opening the door and walking inside he saw Souzousha just as he had left him yesterday. On his counter, reading an orange colored book. _'Doesn't he do anything else?'_

Naruto sweat dropped, when Souzousha giggled at the contents of the book, turning a page. _'Pervert...'_

Clearing his throat, Naruto walked up to the counter. Having gotten Souzousha's attention, he spoke. "I'm here for two hours of work for those blades, Souzousha-san" Looking down at the blonde haired boy the shop owner nodded. Closing his little book he looked around suspicously before hiding the book under a floor board. Naruto sweat dropped seeing this. _'He's worse than Kakashi was...'_

Straightening his back the shopkeeper turned his full attention to Naruto. "Alright kid lets begin. I've got fifty boxes of kunai and shuriken out back. I want you to sort through them and seperate the rusted, broken and unbalanced ones from the good ones. Once you have done that, I want you to bring the good ones here to the front and put them in that container there." Souzousha finished pointing his finger at two chests next to a wall, at the furthest wall of the shop. Nodding at the man, the blonde spoke. "Okay, show me where the boxes are."

Naruto followed Souzousha out back, and when they got there he had to close his mouth to stop himself from gaping at the sight. Boxes, everywhere! Sweat dropping with tears running down his face Naruto started working. _'This is gonna be a long day...'_

XreviewX

Six hours later.

With the seal on his back, constantly restricting his movement, the job took a lot longer than Naruto had thought. He was a bit sore from the physical activies, but it was worth it. _'That ass hole could have let me carry the good weapons in, a few at a time, instead of making me bring them in box by box. Well... The good thing is that I got used to the seal from all that work at least. I'll have to add a bit more chakra to the seal tomorrow.'_

Souzousha had questioned him on why he didn't stop after two hours of work. Naruto had looked at the man strangely. He still recalled the event clearly.

_Flashback_

"Hey kid, your two hours were up an hour ago. Why are you still going at it?"

Not stopping for idle chatter, Naruto answered the man while getting rid of one particular broken kunai. "The sooner I finish the ten hours I have to work for you, the better. That and with the debt paid off completely, I can walk around with a clear conscience."

Souzousha eyed the boy critically before walking off in thought._ 'Yes. He will do.'_

_Flashback end_

Now finally finished he decided it was about time he grabbed something to eat. Nodding to Souzousha he left.

XreviewX

Allowing his stomach to lead him, Naruto made a stop at the same restaurant he was at yesterday. Upon walking in he saw that the place was stacked full without a single open spot. Sighing he was about to turn around and look for somewhere else to get some dango before he heard someone calling his name. "Naru-chan! Over here!"

Turning around he saw the same scantily clad, purple haired teen he had met yesterday, now with what appeared to be a bandage on her head. Walking closer to her he saw she was sitting alone at a table in the corner, pointing at the chair infront of her. Taking a seat infront of her, he greeted her. "Anko-chan? Do you always eat here? I mean, what are the chances of seeing you at the same restaurant twice in a row on different days?"

The purple hair teen, now identified as Anko, smirked at him. "Same question, right back at ya." Blinking at her reply he shrugged. "Guess I'm just in the mood for some dango, what of it?"

Grinning at the blonde boy, Anko picked up a stick of dango from her plate and waved it infront of his nose. "You want some dango, Naru-chan?" Naruto glared at her.

"I havn't eaten anything for six hours now, Anko-chan. Of course I want some."

Grinning in victory, Anko kept waving it infront of Naruto's face trying to coax a reaction out of him. _'Heh. I'll just pull back if he tries to grab it, the look on his face should be priceless!'_

Naruto was annoyed, no, beyond annoyed. His stomach was in pain because of the hunger and he wasn't thinking straight. An idea came to mind and he smirked inwardly. Focussing some chakra on his arm he waited for the right moment.

"Hey Naru-chan, you sure you are hungry?" Anko asked him with a shit eating grin on her face, all the while still waving the dango infront of him. She was surprised though at the burst of speed with which he grabbed the stick of dango. Her surprise turned to anger when he winked at her and ate the stick of dango. HER stick of dango!

"You'll pay for that brat" she cursed him. For now she had to bide her time for revenge. Waving over the waitress Anko placed an extra order of dango, with some sake. Naruto also placed his order and the waitress left. Looking over the blond brat, she finally took in his appearance. "Rough day kid?" she asked amused.

Naruto settled on glaring at her. "Yeah. I had to drag around fifty huge boxes of kunai and shuriken, sorting the bad ones from the good ones. What about you? That bandage on your head wasn't there yesterday?"

Anko blushed and looked off into the distance, as if remembering something before turning her attention back to the blonde and speaking. "I fought a nuke-nin. He managed to hit me on the head, but I still kicked his ass!"

Naruto raised an eye-brow looking at her, senses from before and after the post-collapse kicking in. _'That was obviously a lie.'_

Shit eating grin on his face, he spoke. "So what... You were training and somehow bumped your head into a tree or something?" When the girl blushed slightly for several seconds, Naruto's grin grew even wider. "Wow! A trained konuichi bumping her head while training! Thanks Anko-chan, you just made my day!" Naruto retorted while accepting his plate of dango from the waitress. The waitress went back to go get Anko's order.

Settling a glare on the blonde boy, Anko was about to curse him when the smell of dango cought her nose. Instead she grinned at him and took a stick of dango from his plate. "Hey! That's mine, Anko-chan! Can't you wait for yours like a normal person?" Naruto whined, pouting at her.

Shrugging, she finished the stick of dango and took another, much to Naruto's annoyance. Now severely pissed off at Anko, he shouted "I can't believe you Anko-chan! You would let a poor orphan kid starve?!"

Eyes widening at his outburst, she looked at him. The blonde haired orphan was sitting on his side of the table, arms crossed, looking every bit like a kicked puppy with pouting lips. Sighing dramatically Anko spoke. "It's okay Naru-chan, I'll give you back your dango when my plate comes, okay?" she finished patting him on the head. Her grin brightened when he snarled at her.

When her plate came, true to her word, she gave back the sticks of dango she 'stole' from him. Now while both were eating in silence, she saw two knives that she hadn't noticed before on Naruto. "Nice weapons kid, you know how to use em?" the blonde blinked at the question. Looking down he saw that his weapons were indeed sticking out. Hiding them out of view he replied, "Yeah, I know more or less. I'm looking for a training ground that isn't being used to practice in. Do you know where I find one of those?"

Looking at the blonde in with a sad expression she replied, "Sorry Naru-chan, all the training grounds I know of are full." Naruto sighed in great disappointment at her response. Anko looked at Naruto sadly for a moment, when she got a bright idea. "Tell you what Naru-chan, I'll share my own training ground with you, okay? I could use a good running target!" she had a sadistic grin on her face after saying that.

Shrugging, Naruto agreed. "Yeah, sounds great, Anko-chan. The worst that could possibly happen is that i'd get a few shuriken wounds, BUT I dont mind!" he said with great sarcasm.

They finished up their meals, and headed out to Anko's training ground, one grinning and leaking some bloodlust, the other wondering how much longer he had to live.

XreviewX

Konoha was a village full of many beautiful and unique things, one thing in particular was the Hokage mountain. The reason this mountain was acknowledged as being 'unique' was because all of the Hokages of Konoha's faces were carved into the mountain. On the back side of the mountain there was a small lush forest. This is where we find one blonde haired boy seemingly running for his life, being followed by a purple haired girl, letting out an occasional psychotic giggle, all the while throwing kunai and shuriken and the young blonde.

"Stop running Naru-chan! I just wanna play!" All she got in response was the blonde kid flipping her the bird, while still running.

_'Screw this! I came here to train, I don't need some insane Konuichi trying to kill me!'_

Turning around, Naruto released all of the chakra out of the seal on his back, making his movements a lot lighter. Taking out both his knife and his dagger, Naruto took as a stance and prepared for the worst. A few moments later Anko was on top of him, not giving him a gap and swinging her two kunai trying to cut him.

Doing his best to dodge her attacks he slowly grew used to the pattern that she used to attack. Now he just had to wait for an opening before striking..._'There!' _

With chakra enhanced speed, Naruto surprised Anko by getting under her guard and knocking both the kunais she held out of her hands and attempting to punch her in the stomach with the hilt of his dagger. Anko quickly dodged away from him and surprised him with a burst of speed, effectively rendering him useless. She had appeared behind him and quickly hit two pressure points that would disable both his arms for a few minutes. Deciding to get revenge on him because he had actually surprised her, a chuunin, she brought her arms around his torso and whispered to him, lips brushing his ear. "That was very naughty of you Naru-chan... You wouldn't really hit a poor defenseless girl would you?" she finished by brushing her cheek against his.

Naruto was trying his best to stay cool, using every fibre of his self control he had accumulated in the great war. A few short seconds later he graced her with an answer. "Girl? What girl?" Naruto received a bonk on the head for his cheek. "Not that good with the ladies yet, huh Naru-chan?"

Looking blankly at Anko for a second before sweat dropping, he replied. "I thought you agreed to wait ten years for stuff like that Anko-chan?"

Crossing her arms pouting she sat down. "Ten years is way too long, Naru-chan" she whined. Shrugging, Naruto didn't bother saying anything. Looking up he saw it was pretty late and remembered he was supposed to be back for Natsuki before the library closed. _'Shit!' _

Looking at Anko he quickly spoke, "Hey Anko-chan, I need someone to train with for my knife and dagger, would you please be my sparring partner every once in a while?" A bit shocked at the request she was about to tell him she had better things to do when a stray thought came to her, _'I'll get to spend more time with him if I do. And I can torture him! I get to kill two birds with one stone! Fufufufufu!'_

Agreeing Anko spoke, "All right, I'll be your sparring partner, on one condition. No whining when I kick your ass!" Naruto grinned in response, "Seems fair, but no using any of that 'poor defenseless girl', bullshit on me when I kick your ass, deal?" Grinning she nodded her head.

Quickly telling her his farewells he turned to leave. "Thanks. I'll see you sometime tomorrow Anko-chan, I need to get home now. Bye!" he was almost out of the clearing when he was in a bone crushing hug from behind. "Thats not how you say good bye to me Naru-chan! Don't forget I'm usually here between one and six the afternoon when I'm not on missions." cuddling a bit more against his cheek she let go and vanished in a puff.

_'Show off! I really need to get more chakra so that I can do that...'_

XreviewX

Running through town he checked the time and swore. _'Shit! The library closed ten minutes ago!'_

Making a few turns through the town and taking shortcuts between market stalls he quickly reached the library.Looking at the closed doors he sighed. He was about to walk home when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking behind him his eyes widened slightly.

"Hey Nii-chan, where you going?" Taking a closer look he saw she was holding a few books and seemed to be accompanied by Chiru and another young pink-haired girl. "Er... You're not mad at me?" he asked somwhat relieved.

Grinning at him she shook her head, "Nope, a few hours after you left Chiru-san left and picked up her daughter, Sakura-chan from school. She made learning how to read a lot more fun!" Now completely relieved, he turned his attention to Chiru. "Thank you, Chiru-san. I'm not a very good teacher." Chiru chuckled at him and told him not to worry about it. Turning behind her she gestured the pink haired little girl to step forward. "This is Naruto, Sakura-chan. He's Natsuki-chan's brother." Stepping forward, with her head looking to the ground she greeted him. "H-hello N-naruto-san, it's nice to m-meet you."

Frowning at her shyness, Naruto bent infront of her and studied the ground, face settled into a mask of deep concentration. Everyone seemed confused at his actions. Sakura decided to voice her confusion. "Um.. W-what are you l-looking for N-naruto-san?" Looking up at her and seeing her emerald eyes for the first time, he spoke, "Just trying to see what you were looking at when you spoke to me, Sakura-san" the poor little girl blushed at this, and returned her gaze to the ground. Naruto sighed, "Sakura-san, do you hate me?" shocked at his question she looked up at him. "No! Of course not! Why would I hate you N-naruto-san?"

Grinning at Sakura, he spoke, "When you spoke to me, you didn't look me in the eyes Sakura-san. If you acknowledge someone and don't hate them, you should greet them with a smile and eye-contact. There's nothing to be shy or afraid of. If the person you're talking to doesn't return the kindess, then that person is a meany." Sakura looked up at Naruto during his little speech, all signs of shyness drained from her system. "You want to try it again, Sakura-san?" The pink haired girl nodded, this time with more confidence.

"Hello, my name is Naruto, who are you?" he asked her, making eye contact with a gentle smile on his face, holding out his hand. Steeling her nerves, Sakura forced her eyes to his, and smiled shaking his hand with a slight blush. "Hello Naruto-san, pleased to meet you. My name is Sakura" Naruto grinned in victory and let out a chuckle. "Wasn't that bad, was it?" Sakura nodded, smile still on her face.

Their little victory was interrupted by a cough, looking up they saw Chiru with an amused smile on her face. "That was very nice of you Naruto-kun. Could I have a word in private with you please?" Confused at her request, Naruto nodded and walked a few feet away from Natsuki and Sakura. When they were a safe distance away, Chiru spoke. "Thank you, very much Naruto-kun. Sakura has had shyness problems because the other children in her class make fun of her, because she is ahead of them. And... I think you just fixed it." she finished smiling warmly at him.

Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, Naruto also smiled. "No problem Chiru-san. I guess I really just found it strange..." Upon seeing her raise an eyebrow, Naruto elaborated. "You're a very nice and friendly person Chiru-san. I just found it strange your daughter was so shy." Chiru grinnrf at the blonde boy and shook her head amusedly. "I can see why you say that Naruto-kun, nevertheless, thank you all the same." she finished patting his head fondly, causing him to blush slighty. Standing up she gestured the two girls over. "Come along then, it's time to go home."

Nodding Naruto agreed. "Yeah, we'd better get going Natsuki. It's getting late and I still need to make dinner." he said causing the pink haired little girls eyes to widen. "You cook, N-naruto-san?" she asked shocked. Grinning, Naruto nodded at Sakura, said his good-byes and walked home. Natsuki quickly cought up, holding his hand, joking all the way down the street.

Looking up at her mother Sakura asked her a question. "Mommy, does Naruto-san really know how to cook dinner?" Smiling kindly at her daughter she answered, "Yes. Why? You want a boyfriend that can cook?"

"Moooom!"

XreviewX

I rushed this chapter a bit, so my most humblest of apologies for any errors. I'll fix them soon enough. Please point out any grammer mistakes in reviews. I'm also open for suggestions for this fic, I'm not really sure as far as parings is going. So depending on your reviews I'll decide from any suggestions given. Thanks for reading! Please R&R.

Sayonara!


	4. Gloom

_**Gloom**_

Depression. That would be the best word to use to describe the state of Konoha. Many citizens cursed and blamed the bad weather to be the cause of this. Alas, it was a rainy day for all in Konoha. To some the rain was a good sign, an omen of good fortune perhaps?. Some even welcomed it, as the weather had been rather warm the past few weeks. The rest of the population seemed to despise it, though.

This is also how we find two young orphans. Both had just woken up and were busy eating breakfast. The red haired girl of the two, still seemed a bit sleepy, hence the adorable yawn she let out. The blonde haired boy, however was an entirely different case. With sharp eyes and no openings in his movement, the boy ate his breakfast silently, slowly taking in the sights from outside the window. _'Never thought I'd think something so corny, but the rain really does look beautful.'_

The blonde was brought out of his contemplation when the red haired girl got his attention. "Nii-chan, do you think the rain will stop soon?" Looking curiously at his sibling, Naruto answered her question. "I'm not sure Suki-chan. It could stay that way for quite a while longer. Why?" After hearing his reply, her face turned into one of disappointment. "Aww... I promised Sakura-chan I would visit today."

After having learned how to read, Natsuki had gone to visit the Haruno's at least twice a week at their home, visits to library excluded. Naruto had been surprised by Natsuki's progress on learning how to read. He was even more surprised at how well the Haruno's took to his sibling. In his previous life she hadn't had much friends, and had only met Sakura and much later Chiru after graduation. He had been elated when he found out his sister found solace in books, making things much easier on himself for when he needed to disappear for training or, to go to work. He had also told Natsuki where he disappeared off to, somewhat.

"Ne, Nii-chan?" "Hmm?" Turning his attention back to Natsuki he listened to what she had to say. "Are you going to work again today?" she asked curiously. Taking a sip of his tea, Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I'll be busy for five hours at the least" he told his little white lie.

_'Only two hours, but how will I explain all the brutal training I'm doing?'_

Humming a light tune for several seconds, Natsuki sighed. "I wont be visiting Sakura-chan if this weather keeps up" she whined. Tapping his fingers on the table surface in thought, Naruto tried to think up something.

_'I cant let her out in this weather, she'll get sick if I do. But... I don't want her in here all day either. I sure as hell don't trust those ANBU constantly watching us. Maybe I could... She can keep secrets, so why not?'_

Clearing his throat, Naruto spoke. "Well..." Looking at Naruto, the red haired girl leaned closer to hear what Naruto had to say. "I 'might' be able to get you to Sakura without you getting you wet..." Blinking at Naruto, a grin slowly grew on Natsuki's face. "Cool! Can you please do that for me Nii-chan? Huh? Pleeeease?" Smirking at Natsuki he spoke. "I can do it, but only if you promise me as my favorite Imouto, that you wont tell ANYONE about it. Just our little secret, okay?" looking at Naruto with wide bright eyes she nodded, and proceeded to seal the deal with a pinky promise.

Standing up, Naruto walked to his room to fetch his things. "Get everything you need Natsuki, I wont be able to bring you back once we're gone." "Okay!" Grabbing his two blades and hiding them under his clothes, he went back to the living room. Looking around he saw Natsuki had everything she needed, well almost. Naruto sweat dropped. Sighing he went to her room and grabbed her coat. Naruto stood behind Natsuki then motioned to her arms to help her put it on. "I refuse to allow my Imouto to catch a cold. You're not going without a coat, Suki-chan" Grinning, Natsuki allowed him to dress her in her blue colored coat.

After buttoning up the last few buttons, he smiled at the red haired girl nodded. "You ready, Imouto?" Smiling and nodding in response, Natsuki replied. "Yeah!" Checking his chakra reserves Naruto frowned.

_'Still not fully recovered yet. I'll be surprised if I don't pass out after this jutsu'_

Placing his hand on Natsuki's shoulder he spoke. "Close your eyes, Imouto. The first time is always a bit weird." Nodding at him she closed her eyes. Doing a one handed seal with his other hand Naruto mentally thought of the jutsu. _'Shunsin' _

Both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XreviewX

Arriving at Haruno residence Naruto immediately found himself crushed in a hug by one excited little girl. "That was so cool, Nii-chan! Can we do it again?" Doing his best to hide his fatigue after having performed that technique, Naruto spoke. "Sorry Suki-chan. But I really need to get going. Just check with Chiru if it's alright for you to visit, okay?" Nodding Natsuki knocked on the door and waited. Passing time, Natsuki kept herself busy by balancing backward and forward on her heels, until the door was opened by a pink haired woman. "Hello Natsuki-chan, I'm surprised you came to visit in this weather, and dry too. Sakura-chan is in her room, go on through." Smiling, Natsuki returned the greeting and walked inside.

Turning to the blonde haired boy Chiru nodded. "It's good to see you again as well Naruto-kun, You haven't visited the library for almost two weeks now. I take it that your still busy with those books you took out?" Nodding in response the boy spoke. "Yeah, I finished with the last book yesterday, I'll make a stop there tomorrow. Suki-chan will also come for some fresh books, no doubt." Smiling kindly at the boy Chiru nodded. "I'm looking forward to that Naruto-kun. Oh and one more thing..." Turning and looking curiously at the pink haired woman, Naruto rose an eye brow. "How did you get Natsuki-chan here without either of you getting wet?" Grinning, he winked and replied. "It's... a secret."

Seemingly accepting his response Chiru bid him a good day and closed the door. Sighing, Naruto looked at the rain that still hadn't stopped. _'Don't pass out. Don't pass out. Don't pass out.'_

Closing his eyes and using regular hand seals this time, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XreviewX

Reappearing in front of Souzousha's shop, Naruto took a few minutes to catch his breath. Looking around he saw the streets seemed abandoned. Straightening his back Naruto prepared to go inside. _'That's it, play time's over! From now on I'm doing at least five hours of chakra building exercises a day! Screw chakra control for now.'_

Opening the door and stepping inside, his eyes searched the shop for Souzousha only to find he wasn't there. _'Probably out back, or out for an errand.'_

Allowing his eyes to wander they settled on a kunai display. Shrugging he walked towards the display and picked up ten kunai and turned towards the target that had been set up against the wall. _'Got nothing better to do until that old perv' gets here.'_

Turning all of his focus to the target and the kunai he didn't notice the people entering the shop. The first kunai hit the stomach area on the human-shaped target board, the second just below it, three more hit the heart and lungs. Growing irritated because of the time he was wasting, Naruto took the last five in his right hand and threw them at the same time, effectively hitting most of the critical points on the dummy. The head, the joints on the arms and the kneecaps. Hearing a gasp from behind him he turned around, and saw Souzousha with a brown haired, hazel eyed girl around his age. "Eh. You're back Souzousha-san? You weren't here when I arrived so I kinda, er.." Whatever excuse he was going to give Souzousha, was interrupted when the older man spoke with a calculating glint in his eyes.

"You're throwing skills are pretty accurate Naruto... Why didn't you tell me?" He finished leveling a glare on the blonde. Sweat dropping, Naruto spoke. "Er.. You never asked?" he finished rather lamely. Shaking his head fondly, the man gestured to the person behind him to walk forward. "I'd like you to meet my daughter kid, she just started ninja academy a month ago." Stepping closer to the browned haired girl, Naruto stuck out his hand a smile on his face. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Naruto, and you are?" Blushing in embarrassment the girl replied. "Um... Hello Naruto-san, my name is Tenten."

Nodding, Souzousha turned to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Okay kid, I think it's about time you started working." Turning to Souzousha, he nodded. "What do you want me to do today Souzousha? You need that pile of metal out back, sorted or something?"

Smirking, Souzousha couldn't help but recall when the blonde had started working for him for pocket money.

_**Flashback**_

Naruto had just finished his last bit of work and more or less paid off his debt. Looking at the clock on the wall he saw it was about a minute before he had his full four hours in. Hearing a noise behind him, he saw Souzousha struggling with something heavy. "Hey kid, help me with this, will ya?"

Shrugging, Naruto walked to the man and reinforced his arms with a large amount of chakra. Taking a grip of the heavy container he helped him carry it deeper into the shop, all the while keeping his eyes on the clock. Roughly five feet away from where they had to place the container, Naruto placed the container on the ground and faced Souzousha, mirth clearly visible in his eyes. Looking questioningly at the blonde, Souzousha spoke. "Why did ya stop kid?" all he got in response was the blonde pointing his finger to the clock. Following his finger he cursed when he saw the time on the clock.

_'Damn it! The brat just had to go and work to the very second! He could at least have helped me move this completely. Hmmm...' _

Rubbing his chin deep in thought Souzousha's face slowly turned into a grin. "Hey kid, I know of your little secret, using chakra to enhance your strength. You want a job here for some pocket money, in return for me to keep quiet about it?" Blinking at the offer, Naruto turned narrow suspicous eyes to the shop keeper. "Sounds good, what's the catch? Other than the obvious?" Grinning and doing a small victory dance internally Souzousha spoke. "No catch, just put in two hours of work a day here and I'll pay you ¥400 an hour. But if I find you slacking off you don't get paid, though. Deal?" Grinning, Naruto shook Souzousha's hand. "Sounds like a deal to me!"

_**End Flashback**_

"No. For the next two hours you will be instructing Tenten-chan here, how to properly throw kunai. If you teach her anything wrong there will be hell to pay, got it?" Gulping nervously, Naruto nodded.

And thus Naruto spent two hours teaching Tenten almost everything he knew about kunai. "Okay Tenten-san, when you're holding the kunai you don't want to hold it so tightly you're trying to kill it, just relax, okay?" he instructed her. Taking hold of the offered kunai Tenten held it, waiting for further instruction. "Okay you have the feeling more or less down, now..." Taking a kunai, Naruto positioned it in his hand slowly and asked Tenten to follow his example. A few tries later she was holding it more or less correctly. Nodding at her, Naruto spoke. "Okay now, I want you to throw that projectile throwing weapon at the dummy. Pay special attention to the way you flick your radiocarpal joint and the amount of force you put into your limb. It would be both pointless and foolish to have learned how to do this technique if you got an inflammation for over exerting yourself." Looking down at her he saw the confusion on her face._ 'Was it something I said?'_

Hearing chuckling behind him he saw Souzousha looking at him with an amused grin. "Kid, I don't think Tenten's vocabulary is at your level yet. Just try to keep it simple, okay?" Sweat dropping, Naruto nodded.

_'Crap! No wonder Suki-chan didn't understand so well when I taught her how to read.'_

Turning his attention back to Tenten, Naruto reorganized his thoughts. "Okay, to rephrase all of that, what I want you to do is throw that at the dummy, try not to throw too wildy or you might hurt yourself. And most importantly, pay special attention to your wrist. Got it?" This time nodding in realisation, Tenten smiled brightly. "Yeah, I got it Naruto-san." Grinning at her, he motioned her to throw the kunai. Hearing the audible sound of the kunai hitting the target Naruto turned to it.

"How did I do Naruto-san?" Looking at the target board, Naruto sweat dropped, seeing the kunai had hit dead center in the crotch area.

"That will do..."

XreviewX

Later, after Naruto had put in two hours of work, he decided to go get some training in seeing as the rain had cleared up. Arriving at the training ground he shared with Anko, Naruto immediately started doing chakra building exercises.

_'Im glad I remember how to make healing chakra without seals.'_ Sending some chakra to the seal on his back, he made movement a lot harder for himself. He focussed chakra over all his muscles to allow them to heal ten times the rate they would normally heal naturally while doing some pushups.

In the past his methods had been questioned, seeing as using healing chakra on freshly exhausted muscles would take away the gain in strength. This problem however, was fixed when he had studied the ways that Jinchuuriki healed. Instead of dividing cells, the cells were regenerated. A task found impossible to humans, as they lacked the knowledge to do so. The demons within Jinchuuriki however, knew how to do this. And after studying this, Naruto had emulated a method of his own, to recreate that regeneration effect. The only setback was the large amounts of chakra used for the technique. In theory one would be able to regenerate lost limbs if one had enough chakra, but the chakra required to regenerate limbs was far larger than that of kage level chakra. So for now, Naruto had to settle on regenerating his muscle tissue.

_'98... 99... Urk... and 100'_

Slumping into the ground after having finished his push ups, he took a quick breather. After several minutes of resting he began doing crunches, all the while focussing on letting his chakra help heal his muscles. Completing a hundred crunches he took another quick break. When his small break was over he stood up and started fifty laps around the clearing. When that was done, he sat down for a ten minute break to catch his breath.

_'Almost done... Just need to do a hundred diamond pushups to help develop the muscles in my triceps and forarms for grip strength and work on my back after that.'_

A while later Naruto had completed his daily chakra building and muscle endurance exercises. Having completed that he began to work on chakra control by climbing a very tall tree, using chakra to stick his feet to the tree. He spent about an hour on this, determined to improve himself far beyond humanly possible. After finishing that he sat under the tree thinking while resting. So focussed was he, that he barely sensed Anko enter the clearing. "Hey Naru-chan! Looks like you've been busy."

Sitting under the tree catching his breath, he waited for Anko to come closer. "Yeah. It's been pretty boring training alone though." Smiling deviously at the blonde she spoke. "Well... I SUPPOSE I could spar with you, granted, if you aren't too out of breath like an akimichi." Glaring at Anko after hearing the insult, Naruto was immediately on his feet, in a stance, both blades in his hands. "Care to say that again... Anko-chaaan?" he stretched out the suffix to annoy her. It seemed to work, though, as she quickly assaulted him head on with two kunai.

Releasing half of the chakra on his restriction seal, Naruto entered the fight. Dodging to the left of a strike aimed at his face and blocking another strike aimed at his stomach, he struck back. After a few minutes of fighting he realized he wasn't getting anywhere. _'She's still holding back, I better take advantage of that.'_

Slowly a smirk graced his face. _'I know exactly what to do.'_

Waiting for Anko to get close he allowed her to get under his guard. When her kunai was an inch from cutting him he released all the chakra from the seal and used that released chakra to give him a burst of speed. Using his burst of speed to his advantage, he quickly hit a pressure point on Anko's left arm using the hilt of his dagger. After the kunai dropped he grabbed her disabled arm and grappled her, twisting her arm to keep her from attacking him, while gripping her other arm with a chakra enhanced hand. "Got you Anko-chan."

Letting go of her he gloated, "Whose the best? I am, that's right!" His little victory was brought to an end when he was tackled to the ground. Looking down he gulped, noticing a kunai near a very useful... limb of his anatomy. He shuddered when he felt Anko breathing in is ear. "Care to repeat that Naru-chan? I don't think I heard you correctly." Swallowing his pride, for the sake of keeping his... bits, he spoke. "I said, you're the best Anko-chan" The kunai was removed from the danger zone.

He let out a sigh of relief. His relief quickly disappeared when he felt something wet on his cheek. _'Did... Did SHE just lick me!?' _

The 'licking' stopped and Anko's face came into view. "Did, you just lick me Anko-chan?" Anko smirked in reply. "Hm hmmmm." Using chakra enhanced strength he pushed her body off of his. Having and involuntary shiver down his spine, he turned his head to Anko. "You're crazy, you know that?" Giggling at his question, she stood up, full shit eating grin on her face. "Hell yeah! And don't you forget it kid." Shaking his head in mirth, he spoke. "So how did I do? Any improvements?"

Tapping her chin thoughtfully Anko looked up at the sky. "Well... You're definitely improving. And you're certainly more skilled than a kid your age should be. Infact, I think the old man would have my head if he found out I was helping you!" Grinning at her, he voiced his thoughts. "Not really. He loves us too much. It's people like us that bring him amusement to keep him sane from his job."

What Naruto was referring to was a prank he had set up, with Anko's help of course. The aim was to annoy a certain group of civilians. With Naruto's genius and Anko's help they had made up a batch of instant pink hair dye and poured it into water balloons. Needless to say, there were over thirty new additions of pink haired people in Konoha. The Hokage had of course berated the two of them, but they both saw the glint of mirth he was trying to hide. _'Heh. Even after all the shit that happened, I guess I still have that prankster's gene in me.'_

"That's great and all, but pranking civilians kinda takes the challenge out of pranking." Nodding his agreement, Naruto thought how to rememdy that. Scratching the back of his head he slowly grinned. Not a good grin either, a psychotic one._ 'I guess I could do that again...'_

"Hey Anko-chan, I'm not very good right now, but maybe in a year's time we can start pranking all the great clans? Just think, Hyuuga's wearing pink, frilly clothes." Anko thought it over and tried to picture that. _'Lets see... Tall, strong, manly, Hyuuga... In pink girly clothes...'_ Dropping her head back, Anko laughed so loudly tears started falling. Wiping a stray tear she poked Naruto on the forehead. "I'll keep you to that kid. One year from now. I can't wait!" Smirking, Naruto agreed. Walking into the clearing he stood still and focussed.

"Still trying to do the henge without seals kid?" Anko asked, amusement clear in her voice. Grunting from his position, he nodded. "Yeah, I can do it with seal and without speaking the name for focus. Now I just need to do it without seals and after that, without as much concentration." Whistling at hearing that, Anko shook her head. "Geez kid, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to become Jounin or something before hitting puberty." Naruto merely grinned at that.

_'Little does she know... Fufufufu!'_

Spending two hours practicing their own things, Naruto the henge, and Anko perfecting a few jutsu, time passed rather slowly. When Naruto eventually stopped to relax for a few minutes, Anko drew his attention with a question. "Hey kid, you wanna go get some dango? I'm starving here!" His stomach agreeing with her, Naruto stood up and grinned. "Sure, let's go!"

XreviewX

Arriving at the restaurant Anko spotted a friend of hers and went to her table, dragging Naruto along. "Kurenai-chan! What brings you to my favorite restaurant?" Looking up from her book, the now identified 'Kurenai-chan' looked at Anko. While they were talking Naruto took in the details of the woman. She had black hair and ruby colored eyes that seemed to regard everything in disinterest.

_'The ice princess of Konoha, never thought I'd see her this early in my new life.'_

He was brought out of his musings when Anko poked him. "Hey, you spacing out again Naru-chan? Anyway, this is a friend of mine I'd like you to meet, this is Yuuhi Kurenai. Kurenai, this is Uzumaki Naruto." Turning his attention to the ruby eyed woman he nodded a small smile on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kurenai-san. Anko-chan told me of the cool genjutsu you used on a pervert to make him think he lost his, eh... appendage."

Looking at the blonde in amusement, Kurenai briefly wondered how he and Anko had met. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Naruto-san. Anko told me of the endeavor you both partook in." Scratching his head with a foxy grin on his face, Naruto shrugged. "They kinda deserved it I guess."

Snorting in amusement, Kurenai motioned the seat in front of her table. "You two want to join me? I'd love the company." Nodding Anko took a seat, and before Naruto knew what had happened, Anko pulled him off his feet and into her lap. Sweat dropping he spoke. "Eh.. Anko-chan, there's plenty of room you know..." Winking at Kurenai, Anko cooed Naruto. "But Naru-chan, you make such a fine adorable little plushy. Don't you think so Kurenai-chan?"

Doing her best to hold in her laughter, Kurenai spoke. "Yes, perhaps we should dress him up in a little fox or cat costume, He'd look rather cute, don't you think?" Eyes widening, Naruto panicked and tried to getting loose from Anko's iron grip. "Oh hell no! I'm getting out of here."

He stopped struggling when both of them broke out into laughter. Blushing a small tinge of pink he sighed. _'Can't believe they pranked me. Me!'_

Feeling Anko's grip soften she let go. "You're so cute when you're flustered, Naru-chan!" she cooed. Muttering something about stupid crazy teenagers, Naruto took a proper seat to her left. The waitress soon came and he and Anko placed their orders. After their orders arrived they ate and played the usual games they did when eating dango. One game Naruto especially took to was the one Anko taught him a week ago.

_**Flashback**_

"Okay Naru-chan, the trick is to put a little chakra into the dango stick to make it better for throwing. The one that scares the servers, the most wins. The main rule, though, is no hitting anybody. You can throw very close, though. That's how they piss themselves the best!"

_**Flashback end**_

Grinning slyly, Anko spoke. "Okay Naru-chan, you go first. Your target is that new waiter over there. Got it?" Nodding with seriousness not fitting for the situation, Naruto turned towards his target and took aim. Expertly flicking his wrist, he let go of the chakra enforced dango stick, he hit right under the waiter's crotch, missing by an inch. Said waiter passed out instantly. A cry of victory was heard. "I win!" shortly followed by the one shouting to be bonked on the head.

"Damnit Naruto! That's the last time I give you a waiter as a target. From now on, only waitresses!" sweat dropping, Naruto nodded. Looking around he saw someone he wasn't expecting.

_'Hatake Kakashi? What are the chances of him being here?. I guess maybe he DOES like something other than porn.'_

"Alright Anko-chan, your target is that white haired guy with the orange book." Turning around, Anko saw her target. Taking aim, she threw the stick at his crotch intending to make him scream like a girl. When the skewer was about to hit it's target, it vanished, along with the target. "Is this your's Mitarashi-san?" they heard the white haired teen slash man drawl lazily, now next to their table. Cursing, Anko spoke. "Damn you! If you hadn't caught that like a baby and just get hit like a man I would have tied with Naru-chan!"

Looking up from his book, the white haired man asked curiously. "Naru-chan...? Do I even want to know?" smirking Anko grabbed Naruto while he was in the process of taking another stick of dango and placed him on her lap hugging him. "Yep! My little plush toy! It even speaks!" Growing irritated, Naruto spoke. "The hell? What am I, a trophy?" Snickering at the blondes predicament the white haired shinobi patted him on the head. "There, there. I'm sure one day she will release you back into the wild." he quickly pulled his hand away to avoid it being bit.

Turning his attention to Kurenai, Kakashi spoke. "Anyway, I met Asuma on my mission. He asked me to give this to you Kurenai. Apparently he's returning in a few months from his long term mission." Kakashi finished handing Kurenai a scroll.

Opening the scroll, Kurenai read it and soon grinned slightly. "Thank you Kakashi-san." Nodding, Kakashi left the restaurant, nose buried in his orange colored book. Turning to Anko, Kurenai excused herself. "It's been fun Anko-chan, but I really need to get going. I'll see you around, okay?" Anko nodded and turned her attention back to the blonde on her lap that was now munching one of her own Dango sticks.

"You little brat. That's mine!"

XreviewX

After their luncheon, Naruto and Anko had parted ways. Naruto was now on his way to Haruno residence to pick up his little sister. When he arrived he saw a strange smelly man, with hobo-like appearnce, banging on the door demanding it to be opened. Naruto soon got in hearing range. "Open this damn door, Chiru! I don't care if we're divorced or not!" he sounded drunk by the looks of it. With a loud crack he broke the door down causing Chiru to scream in fear when he entered. He lifted his arm and was about to hit Chiru when he noticed his arm had stopped moving. With a loud snap his arm broke and he fell to the floor screaming in pain. Behind him stood an emotionless Naruto, eyes cold as steel.

Not missing a beat, Naruto grabbed the mans leg with a strong chakra enforced grip, and kicked into his kneecap with enough force to move a boulder, effectively breaking his leg, and after that breaking the other one also. Taking hold of one of his broken legs, he calmy and unemotionally walked out of the house, dragging the man into the street. Not shortly thereafter ANBU appeared, and after questioning the young blonde, left with the man.

Walking back into the home still as stoic as he was when he first appeared he saw everyone looking at him slightly in fear. Face quickly melting into a warm grin he smiled. "Hey guys! How you doing?" Faster than the eye could see he was in the bone-crushing grip of two little girls. "Naru-nii-chan!" "Naruto-kun!" When they released the hug, Chiru gave one of her own. "Thank you for that Naruto-kun. I'm not sure how you did that, and neither will I ask you, but thank you nonetheless. That man is my ex-husband, and has been bothering us since I divorced him because of his drinking problems." Nodding, and smiling gently, Naruto spoke. "The pleasure was all mine. Besides, what kind of person would I be if I just let him terrorize you like that." Shaking her head fondly she bent down and kissed his forehead. When she straightened back up, Naruto had a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"It's about time I take Natsuki home, I don't want you to think of us as bothersome people. Thank you for letting Suki-chan come visit, Chiru-san." Grinning slightly, Chiru ruffled his hair. "It's been a pleasure having her over, you're both welcome any time. I hope you return home safely." Nodding, Naruto waited for Natsuki to gather her things before walking her home.

Turning to her mother Sakura asked something that had been bothering her. "Mommy. How did Naruto-kun beat up 'him' so easily. I mean, he's only Natsuki's age!" Fondly playing with Sakura's hair she spoke. "I believe he's training to become a ninja Sakura-chan." Turning to Chiru, Sakura smiled brightly. "Can I become a ninja too, so that I can protect you? Please Mommy?" Sighing, Chiru spoke. "I was afraid you would ask that one day, and all though I dont want you to... Yes you may, but please don't get hurt. Being a ninja is a very dangerous career." she finished hugging Sakura.

"Yeah!"

XreviewX

In the office of the Sandaime hokage, an ANBU was giving him a report. "...After that he kicked in his other kneecap, completely disabling movement in both legs." Nodding, the Hokage motioned for the ANBU to continue. "Thereafter he dragged the man outside into the street. I have reason to believe he knew we were watching him, because he just stood their waiting for us to come to him. When I arrived, I questioned him on what happened. He told me that a drunken man was about to assault the civillian, Haruno Chiru, when he intervened." Nodding the Hokage spoke. "Is that all?" Receiving a nod from the ANBU, the Hokage dismissed him.

Looking at the fourth of the four pictures on a wall in his office, the Hokage stroked his beard, deep in thought._ 'Curious. You are a very curious boy indeed, little Naruto-kun. It seems you are almost just like your father. It's a bit unsettling that you'd do something like that without much emotion at that age though...' _

Sighing, the Hokage lit his pipe, took a few puffs and took out a small orange colored book, hidden under his hat. His giggles could be heard all night long.

XreviewX

And... Finished. Not my best work, but I guess I didn't really have much muse to work with. Please make some suggestions when reviewing, It may just kick start my muse again. Thank you for reading, Sayonara.


	5. Vengeance

_**Vengeance**_

The day was the 10th of October. Incidentally, also the date the demon 'Kyuubi no Kitsune' was defeated. Also the day that a festival was held to celebrate to defeat of said demon. For Naruto, it was one of his most edgy days since his 'new life' had begun. He had spent every single day training until he reached his limits. And when he reached his limits, he trained even more. So dedicated was he, that he had underestimated his growth, and had grown far stronger in one year than he had thought possible. He was under the assumption that he was barely strong enough for the attack that was to happen. Little did he know...

The day had started out normally, he would go to the training ground he shared with Anko, worked on his muscle endurance, chakra capacity, chakra control and speed. He did not do it as brutally as he normally did, though. He made sure he was prepared for that night.

Working at Souzousha's, he had earned ¥24000 each month. Along with the pocket money that he and his sibling received each month from the sandaime he made a total of ¥32000 each month. With his small fortune, for a child his age, he had spent the money getting decent equipment and clothes. He even got Natsuki a lovely birthday gift, though he didn't expect one in return.

As for the clothes he got himself... He bought several black none-sleeved shirts, several black baggy pants, two pairs of black sandals, several black gloves and a black face mask that covered his face, leaving only sapphire eyes to be seen. He had only purchased the face mask for missions, and wouldn't wear it in any other situations.

Along with his clothes he had asked Souzousha for a custom made wakizashi. The blade had to be black in color, and made so that it wouldn't reflect light. He had requested the hilt to have a black dragon design.

XreviewX

It was early in the day and both the orphans had returned from their daily rituals, Naruto his training and job, and Natsuki from the library and visiting Sakura. Naruto had just entered the apartment and was on his way to his room when he was tackled from behind. "Surprise! Happy Birthday Nii-chan!"

Smiling and returning to his standing position he turned and gave Natsuki a hug. "Happy Birthday to you too, Imouto. Give me a second and I'll fetch your present, okay?" Nodding at him, she turned and walked off to her room. When he returned to the living room he saw Natsuki sitting with a small box on her lap. Taking a seat next to her, he handed her a small white box. She quickly opened the box and let out a gasp, before jumping Naruto. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Smiling warmly at her, he spoke. "Need help putting it on?" She responded by nodding and handing him the gift. With her back faced to him, he put the necklace into place. Grinning, Natsuki stood up to go inspect it in the mirror. It was a silver pendant in the shape of a fox with small blue gems for eyes. Opening the pendant she saw a small picture on the one side of Naruto in his black attire, and a open space for another picture on the other side.

Returning to the living room, Natsuki thanked him once more with a hug and a kiss on the cheek and offered Naruto her own gift to him. Taking the wrapped box he turned to Natsuki. "You really shouldn't have gone to the troub..." He was interrupted when she bonked him on the head. "Yes I should have, now open it Nii-chan!" Shrugging, he ripped off the wrappers and opened the box. Upon seeing the contents he let out a gasp and took out his gift. It was a long scarf, crimson in color made of a very soft material.

_'I'm willing to bet Chiru and Sakura had a hand in this.'_

Taking the scarf, he wrapped it around his neck, making his already bad-ass look even better. Grinning, he pulled Natsuki into a hug. "Thank you Suki-chan, it's a beautiful gift. I apreciate your thoughtfulness." Thinking a bit, he smirked. "How about I make us a birth-day cake, hm?" Natsuki grinned at him, wide eyes and agreed. They enjoyed their birthday for the rest of the day, indoors, and went to bed when it got late.

XreviewX

It was now night time, the incident that Naruto was trying to prevent had happened when he and his sibling were on the streets trying to check out the festival. This time he had convinced his sibling to stay home for the duration of the festival. There was a short period of protest from her, but he quickly convinced her otherwise. The small apartment was silent, deathly so. The silence was broken when the steps of arguably about ten or more people walked closer and closer to the door. When the noise subsided it was calm again, until the door was broken down and people entered the apartment.

Looking through the apartment the people started breaking everything in plain sight, and continued like this until they heard what sounded like a squeak. Turned towards the noise they saw a small red haired girl standing at the door of her room, with an expression of fear on her face. One particular drunk man advanced on her and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. "Heh, tonight you're gunna scream like the little demon whore you are, you little brat!" With that said the man pulled down the zip of his pants, ignoring the cheering all of those accompanied with him were doing. He was about to touch her face with his filthy, sweaty hand when a cold voice resounded through the apartment.

"Stop this foolishness. You all have ten seconds to leave this apartment. Anyone left when the time is up... will die." Throughout this entire speech, the voice remained un-emotionless, with a cold steely edge in the tone, effectively causing all those present to shiver. Gathering up what little confidence the drunk had left he spoke, albeit with a shaky tone of voice. "You don't scare us you little brat! Where are you! If you come out, we'll let your little sister live."

There was a tense silence before it ended with laughter. The laughter had an echo to it, and sounded like that of someone insane. "Kukukukuku!"

When the laughter finally ended, the voice spoke again. "You failed to listen to me, and now... You all die." The voice finished in a matter of fact tone.

Shortly after the voice had spoken, there was a flash of black and red followed by two civilians dropping to the floor with large gashes on their backs, leaking blood. The other civilians immediately screamed and tried to make a run for it, only to fall to the floor with cut open hamstrings. The genin and chuunin present quickly drew weapons and prepared to defend for their lives. Scanning the room they found nothing, only to hear a noise behind them and a body falling to the floor. Turning to the sound they saw the drunk that was about to rape the girl was on the floor, dead.

One of the genin quickly panicked and tried to run for the door. "Screw this! That kids a demon, I'm outa he... urk!" he was cut off, literally, and fell to the ground a bleeding mess. The chuunin spoke, "Just stick together and we can make it out of here, he strikes when we are alone and uprotected." "Yeah, well kill that brat and then the demon." Nodding, the two genin turned their backs to each other, trying to find their attacker. Hearing a sound to their left they saw something moving near the couch, and quickly launched kunai and shuriken there. The hail of weapons stopped when the two genin fell to the ground with snapped necks.

Now the only survivor, the chuunin nervously tried to jump out of the window, and was nearly out of the window, when ninja wire caught him by the arms immobilizing his movement. Without arms to make the seal for shunsin, kawarimi or to mold chakra the man could only look hopelessly as he fell to his doom from the third story of the building.

In the empty silent apartment a black figure with a red scarf appeared between the carnage. Turning his head towards where his sibling was he saw the fear in her eyes, and slowly but gently approached her. When he got close, she flinched away from him fear visible. Sighing, the black clothed figure removed it's mask and spoke in a gentle and warm tone of voice. "Suki-chan. Suki-chan, it's me, Naruto. Are you okay?" Hearing his voice, Natsuki quickly hugged him, allowing Naruto to wrap his arms around her and comfort her. She was crying and letting out an occasional hiccup. "Nii-chan...T-that man, h-he nearly, d-did t-that to me." rubbing her back he nodded. "It's alright now, Imouto. I took care of the bad man. Hold on, I'm taking us somewhere safe." They both vanished in a puff of white smoke.

XreviewX

Reappearing at Haruno residence, Naruto knocked on the door, still holding onto Natsuki. There was a noise sounding like feet rushing to the door. The door opened a small bit, before opening completely, showing a tall pink haired woman at the door. "Natsuki-chan! Naruto-kun! What happened?" she asked, only now noticing the blood on Natsuki's clothes. Clearing his throat Naruto spoke. "A small mob a people destroyed our apartment while we were sleeping. I took care of them... appropriately. Can we please stay the night, Chiru-san?"

Nodding, and quickly pulling Natsuki into a warm embrace, she stood up carrying the red haired girl. "Of course, come on in. Just wait in the living room while I get Natsuki cleaned up and into some of Sakura's clothes. Nodding, Naruto walked into the living room, and sat down, pulling out a cloth and started cleaning his bloodied wakizashi.

A short while later, Chiru and Natsuki came into the room followed by Sakura, Natsuki wearing a pair of Sakura's pajamas. When they sat down, Sakura tried comforting Natsuki as best as she could, while Chiru turned to Naruto. Letting out a weary sigh, Chiru spoke. "Naruto-kun... You're going to need to answer some questions. I called the Hokage, and he's on his way over." Naruto arched an eyebrow delicately, but agreed anyway.

_'I may have to... lie a bit. But a white lie never hurt anyone, yup!'_

After ten minutes of silence there was a knock at the door. Chiru opened the door to see the Hokage and let him in. "Come in Hokage-sama, please have a seat." The old man took the offered seat, and sighed. Turning his attention to Naruto, the old man spoke. "Naruto-kun, can you please start from the beginning? Leave out no details." Nodding at the Hokage, whom had taken a professional tone of voice, Naruto spoke, taking an emotionless tone of voice.

"It was approximately 2300 hours when I heard footsteps coming from outside the door to our apartment. I went to get my weapon and waited in the shadows of our apartment, because I knew there had never been that much sound at night, ever." the Hokage interrupted Naruto with a question.

"What weapon did you use, and where did you get it from, Naruto-kun?" looking at the old man, Naruto spoke, voice still devoid of emotion. "It's a custom made black wakizashi, this one here." he said handing the Hokage the weapon. "I asked Souzousha-san to craft me this weapon, and paid him with my pocket money." Nodding, the hokage gestured for Naruto to continue.

"After I had hidden myself in the shadows and turned off the power at the main board to prevent them from turning on the lights, I heard the footsteps had stopped. It was silent for a moment before the door was broken down by force. A group of approximately fourteen people entered the apartment. They consisted of ten civilians, three genins as they only had the konoha headbands, and a chuunin that was wearing standard uniform."

Pausing for a moment to recollect his thoughts, Naruto continued. "After they had trashed most of the kitchen and living room they heard Natsuki, who had woken up at the sound and came to investigate. One particularly drunken civilian advanced on Natsuki and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. He spoke to her, his exact words being. "Tonight you're gunna scream like the little demon whore you are, you little brat!" After that he proceeded to unzip his pants, when he was about to touch Natsuki's face I spoke and kindly asked them all to leave. When they failed to comply, I cut them all up. The only ones I'm certain I killed are the drunk man that had assaulted Natsuki and the three genin. The rest should be alive, if barely."

Nodding the Hokage spoke. "I can understand why you would kill the one that had assaulted young Natsuki-chan. But why didn't you spare the three genin like the rest, Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned his cold gaze to the Hokage, he spoke, this time his voice containing barely restrained cold fury. "They trespassed aswell as attempted to kill my Imouto. If that isn't good enough, I believe they had possibly broken a law of Konoha in front of Suki-chan, that I assume death is the correct punishment." Narrowing his eyes the old man spoke. "And what law is this you speak of, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm not sure." Slightly confused, the Hokage gestured to Naruto. "Can you please explain?" Nodding, Naruto collected his thoughts. "Can we please continue this discussion without my Imouto and Sakura here, Hokage-sama?" Nodding the Hokage agreed, and had Chiru take the two to bed, when Chiru returned, the Hokage did a few quick seals for a privacy jutsu, and nodded.

Nodding, Naruto spoke. "Judging from the open hatred the general public display towards me and Suki-chan, and from what I heard the civilians scream tonight, am I correct in assuming she is the demon fox, or more likely its container?" Chiru let out a gasp, and the Hokage's eyes widend in shock. "No, she is most certainly not a demon Naruto-kun, but for you to understand I'll have to explain..." He was interrupted when Naruto spoke. "The fourth didn't kill the fox did he? So judging by the seal that once appeared on Suki-chan's stomach, he must have sealed it away if it was too powerful to just kill." Nodding the Hokage sighed.

'Too bright for his own good... Where did I go wrong!' the old man cried comically inwardly.

Clearing his throat, he spoke. "Yes, that is exactly what happened, Naruto-kun. The fourth wanted your sister to be seen as a hero , but because of their ignorance, most of the public disregarded the fourth's wish, and... you know the rest."

Naruto was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Anyway... By assuming that the demon was sealed into my Imouto, and because no one ever speaks of the fox publicly, I thought there must have been a law, to prevent any harm to come to Suki-chan or to perhaps prevent our generation of children from finding out." Grinning the Hokage nodded. "Your assumptions were correct Naruto-kun, that's all I wanted to hear. For now I have to leave, it is getting late, and I'm sure you all need your sleep."

Turning to Chiru the Hokage spoke. "Thank you for showing such kindness to Naruto and Natsuki, Chiru-san. Could they please stay the night, so that I can have their apartment cleaned out tomorrow?" Nodding with a bright smile the pink haired woman spoke. "Of course Hokage-sama, they are more than welcome. Good night." with that the Hokage walked outside and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sighing, Chiru turned to Naruto and smiled, causing him to return the smile as well. "You're a very good brother you know that? I'm sure Natsuki-chan loves you very much with how fiercely you protect her. We'll lets head off to bed, ne?"

That being said they retired for the night and tried to get some sleep.

XreviewX

Thanks for reading. Hope I didn't make it too short or boring. I promise the next chapter will be better. (I hope. T-T )

Don't forget to review! Sayonora.


	6. Escapade

_**Escapade**_

It was the morning after the attack on Naruto and Natsuki. The sun had barely risen, before Naruto awoke. He was tired from having gone to bed late the previous night, and he was hungry. Not a good combination for the war veteran, now in a child's body. Finishing his morning stretches he went in search of the Haruno residence bathroom. Finding the bathroom he took a curt shower and dried himself off. Taking a glance at the tattoo, a.k.a seal, that he had placed under his wrist, he grinned.

_Flashback_

Making the last finishing touches on the large array of seals decorating his body, Naruto whistled, checking himself out in the nearby pond of water. There were seals decorated all over his naked body, from his face to his feet. Seals, everywhere, with the exception of certain body parts. Channeling chakra to his left wrist had initiated the array of seals. "Pocket Dimension – Seal!"

With a flash of chakra all the seals that previously decorated his body disappeared. Now on his left arm a black flaming ring surrounded his wrist. Grinning slightly, he picked up a kunai with his left hand while focussing chakra to the new seal visible on his wrist. With a small puff of smoke the kunai disappeared. Grinning he stood up and shouted. "SUCCESS!"

His little victory was interrupted when Anko, on the other side of the clearing munching on a stick of dango, became irritated. "Shut up! I'm tryin' to eat here!"

_Flashback end_

Focussing chakra into the seal on his wrist he pictured a set of his clothes mentally. A puff of smoke surrounded his wrist, when the smoke cleared a set of his standard black attire was seen._ 'I love this seal! No need to carry any luggage at all. Kukukuku!'_

Hearing his stomach growl menacingly he sighed. Shrugging, he went to the kitchen and started cooking a large breakfast.

About an hour later the other people in the house came a walking down the stairs in a zombie-like fashion. Sakura and Natsuki sat at the table and waiting for breakfast, mostly out of habit, not noticing who was cooking. Chiru, who was a morning person, saw what Naruto was doing. "Naruto! What are you doing?"

Looking up from the pan he was busy scooping an egg out of he spoke. "Er.. I made breakfast, hope you don't mind?" He finished sheepishly. Smiling, Chiru took a seat at the table. "Not at all. I'm actually rather curious of your cooking skills." Shrugging, he took the three plates he was finished with to the table, and walked back to finish his. "Dig in." he muttered.

Standing, minding his own business, Naruto finished up with his plate, only to be interrupted by Chiru, Natsuki and Sakura's moans of delight. Turning around he saw their eyes had a starry glow to them, and large smiles etched on their faces. Natsuki the first to recover looked at Naruto. "Thanks Nii-chan! You still make the best breakfast!" this was quickly followed by Sakura and Chiru's rapid nods of agreement.

Shrugging, he took a seat at the table. "It's not that good really. I just have a little secret that helps." Looking pointedly at Naruto, Chiru poked him on the forehead and spoke. "Spill, now." Looking at her Naruto thought a bit before smirking. "Okay I'll tell you my secret. But don't tell anyone, there's a penalty for death if you do." he said with mock seriousness. Leaning in closer the three females in the vicinity paid attention.

Clearing his throat and narrowing his eyes, he leaned closer to them and whispered in a conspirative tone of voice. "The secret is..." They leaned even closer to hear clearly. Looking them all in the eyes he looked around him as if checking for eavesdroppers. Turning to them he had a very serious expression this time. "The secret to my great cooking is... Plenty of love and effort!" he finished in a cheery voice making them all fall off their chairs.

"Nii-chaaaan!"

XreviewX

Bidding Natsuki and the Haruno's a good day he left and after a lot of please and explaining, they accepted his excuse of having to go to work. He didn't actually have to go to work, as Souzousha told him he could take today off. So instead of what he told the girls, he went to the training ground to get in some training to catch up for slacking off the previous day.

When he arrived he did his standard(brutal) chakra training exercises, both building his reserves and increasing his control. When he finished, he spent his time perfecting the Body replacement technique. Currently he could do it without seals or speaking the technique's name. Perfecting it would allow him to execute the technique out of instinct and without revealing he had done the technique. In short, he was attempting to do the technique without that nasty puff of smoke. And thus he spent a good two hours perfecting said technique.

During all the training he had done during the year, he had increased his chakra reserves from that of a low genin to that of low Jounin. The restriction seal on his back had also helped increase his speed and reaction time a great deal to a level that he would match some shinobi at mid chunin speed. To increase his reaction time and help muscle memory he had asked Anko to throw things at him. Unfortunately for him, he didn't think that she would do it every time she had a chance.

Thus the reason Naruto heard a shift in the wind. Shifting his body an inch to the left, the kunai aimed at his face missed. It was only when tried looking for Anko did he notice a shuriken rapidly approaching his sensitive body parts. Dodge it he did, only to duck a kick aimed at his head and block a kunai aimed at his face.

Now looking at his attacker he smirked. "Getting rusty Anko-chan?" Of course he had removed all the chakra from his restriction seal and used the chakra for a large speed boost, but if he hadn't, she would have probably wiped the floor with him. Turning to Naruto with a blood-thirsty grin, she spoke. "I'm still holding back Naru-chan, you might want to keep that in mind." Both of them separated and traded another round of blows, Anko doing so while using little chakra for speed, and Naruto using a larger amount of chakra to keep up. The fight ended when Anko kicked him in the torso, sending him flying. Landing on his feet, Naruto settled a glare on her while panting. His glare turned to shock when the Anko in front of him disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Bunshin!'

Anything he was about to do, was halted when he felt cold steal at his throat. Sighing he lifted his arms in a motion of surrendering. "I win, Naru-chan! And you know what that means right?" Grumbling he nodded. Feeling the cold steel under his throat move to cut his cheek, he quickly felt her tongue licking the blood on his cheek. He did his best to hide the shiver he knew would come. "Why do you always insist on tasting my blood, Anko-chan?"

Now having let go of Naruto, she smiled brightly. "Because your blood tastes sweet like dango, Naru-chan!" Shuddering, he mentally pictured himself running away from a hungry Anko calling him dango. "Anyway, how did I do?"

Tapping her chin in thought she smiled. "You did pretty good kid, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were High-chunin. But since I DO in fact know better, you're at low chunin with the amount of chakra you wasted to get an advantage in speed." He nodded, deep in thought.

_'That's actually rather impressive, I had assumed I would only reach high genin, barely.'_

His musings were interrupted by the grumbling from his stomach. Laughing sheepishly he scratched the behind of his head. "Eh.. You hungry Anko-chan? I could go for some dango." Anko looked at him in mock shock, grabbing him in a bone crushing hug. "Why is that a date you're asking for Naru-chan?" Glaring at her he squirmed out of her grip. "You asked me to accompany you for dango plenty of times Anko-chan, I take it they were all dates then?" He asked grinning slyly.

He was disappointed when Anko grinned and spoke. "Of course they were Naru-chan, what did you think they were?"

He turned his gaze to her. "I dunno, a unanimous agreement to eat some dango?" Anko quickly adopted a mock sad expression and cried fake tears. "Naru-chan! Don't you love me?" Smirking, he replied. "Why Anko-chan! Of course I love you! Why else would I put up with you?" His small victory was put to a halt with she bonked him on the head.

"To the dango stand, my sidekick!" Anko proclaimed in mock seriousness, pointing upwards.

"SIDEKICK!?"

XreviewX

When they got to the stand they found a table and were about to sit until someone called out to them. "Hey Anko-chan, Naruto-san, over here!" Looking in the direction of the voice, they saw Kurenai sitting at a large table with several other people.

Walking to their table, Naruto inspected the other people present. The first, sitting right next to her was a bearded man with a jounin jacket. _'Asuma'_ Next was a silver haired man with a headband covering his one eye, sitting next to him was a black haired, bowl cut, green wearing man. Reaching the table, Anko spoke. "Hey Kurenai-chan, why are you hanging with the peanut gallery? I thought you knew better." She finished in mock sadness. Grinning slightly, Kurenai replied. "Got nothing better to do actually. You two wanna join us?"

Shrugging, they took their respective seats at the, now silent table. The silence was broken thanks to Anko's yelling. "Hey! Can we get some service here?" A waitress quickly made it to the table, and took Naruto and Anko's orders, then left. The table again got silent, only to be broken, again, this time by the green clad man. "Anko-san! Who is this youthful little child that radiates so much youthfulness!" Adopting a shit eating grin, she pulled Naruto on to her lap, and proclaimed loudly to all present. "This is my little plushy, Naru-chan!" Kurenai looking down at Naruto, expecting him to argue with Anko, was surprised to see he didn't even mind. Hell, he even looked relaxed be the looks of it.

Gai was the first to speak. "Anko-san! You must stop that act of un youthfulness, you're going to lead him down the wrong path!" Both Anko and Naruto seemed to ignore him and just shrugged. Turning to Kakashi, Gai shouted. "My rival! We must seize poor Naruto-san from her vile clutches!" Turning to Gai, Kakashi looking at him questioningly. "Huh, you say something?" Gai broke into a fit of tears after hearing that. "Ouch! You are so hip my rival! I will become even more hip, and surpass your hip ways. And if I can't then I'll run five laps around Konoha on my arms!"

Chuckling slightly, Kurnai returned her attention to Anko. "Looks like you two have gotten rather attached to each other, last time I saw him, he was trying to kill you when you did that." Anko faked a gasp of shock, "What! Naru-chan, kill me? He loves me too much to do that! Isn't that right, Naru-chan?" she asked the blonde, that was now eating the dango that had arrived. Not caring to much about his surroundings, he replied. "Yeah, sure." and continued eating. Growing irritated, she grabbed Naruto's wrist and brought the dango in his hand to her own mouth and took a bite. "Hey! That's mine, Anko-chan!" They continued bickering like this until everyone had finished eating.

Kakashi had been amused at what the blonde and purpled hair girl were doing, but while watching, a curious thought occurred to him. He decided to voice his thoughts. "Naruto-kun?" "Hmm?"

"I heard about what happened at your apartment last night. The Hokage hasn't given any details, but he said that out of fourteen people that attacked your apartment, four died. The other ten were all badly injured, and close to death. Can you remember what the person looked like that fought them?" The blonde looked curiously at the white haired man and inwardly laughed.

_'So the old man decided to keep it a secret, huh? The civilians won't really stop if they don't know what happened. Tch.'_

Looking at Kakashi's expectant gaze he answered. "If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone?" At their nods he continued. "Sure I remember. He was wearing all black, had a black facemask much like the one you're wearing. He also wore a red crimson scarf." Right now, Naruto was wearing everything from his description, except for the facemask, they didn't need to know that though.

Ever curious, Kakashi asked another question. "Anything else? Like his height or hair color?" Now openly smirking, Naruto looked thoughtful for a second. "Well, I remember he had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was about ye high." He finished holding out his hand. Kakashi, being the genius shinobi that he was, quickly put the puzzle pieces together. Eyes widening in shock he looked at Naruto. "Wait. You mean, YOU did all that?" Trying he best to look innocent, Naruto whistled and looked in another direction.

Anko also quick to figure it out, pulled Naruto into a hug. "Heh, that's what they get for messing with my sparring partner!" Kakashi only shook his head in amusement.

_'About the same age as I was when I first began my ninja career, and he's already that good.'_

Kurenai was far from amused however. "Anko! How could you, he's only a kid! I thought you told me he watched you train?" Trying to look innocent, Anko spoke. "Well... I may have bent the truth just a little bit." Kurenai merely sighed at her reply while Anko shrugged. "Meh."

Getting out of their current seat, Anko turned to Naruto with a blood thirsty look. "Come on Naru-chan! I think it's about time I showed you advanced torture technique's!" Naruto looked at her, equally blood thirsty. "Cool! Can you show me that one where you had the snake bite that one guy in the ..." Naruto was cut off when Anko grabbed him and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Bye guys!"

XreviewX

A bit later, Naruto and Anko could be seen walking towards the Hokage's office. Earlier an ANBU had stopped them and asked for Naruto to go see the Hokage. When they reached the tower, the receptionist pointed at the wall where there were people waiting. "You are to go in next Uzumaki-san, just wait until Hokage-sama calls for you to come in."

Nodding the two went to the waiting area only to notice there was only one chair left. Shrugging Naruto turned to Anko and pointed at the chair. "Sit." His voice was normal, as if talking about the weather. Shrugging, Anko took the seat. Once she took her seat, Naruto took his own seat on her lap, Anko wrapping her arms around him to prevent him from slipping off and proceeded to wait, not noticing the strange looks everyone in the room were giving them.

A bit later the doors opened up and out walked none other than Chiru. Looking around for Naruto she saw him sitting on the lap of some purple-haired teenager and had to stiffle a giggle. The Hokage, that was waiting inside for Naruto saw this and went to investigate. He chuckled upon seeing what Chiru saw. Both were sound asleep, Anko resting her head on Naruto's shoulder, while Naruto just sat with his head bent low, both snoring slightly.

Walking closer to the duo, Chiru cleared her throat, waking both up. "Huh? It wasn't me dango-sama..." Anko mumbled. Sighing, Chiru spoke. "The Hokage will see you now Naruto-kun." Now fully awake, he nodded and stood up, Anko following. "Come on Anko-chan, lets get this over with, I still wanna show you that 'idea' after this." Grinning Anko stood up. "Sure, 'idea'. Heh."

When they got to the door they saw the Hokage was looking at them, very much amused. "Naruto-kun, why is Anko-chan here?" Looking at the old man, Naruto spoke. "Can she please come with Ojiisan? She knows what happened, more or less." Sighing, the Hokage nodded and motioned them both to take a seat. Taking a seat behind his desk the Hokage rubbed his temples.

"Naruto-kun. What you did last night has drawn the attention of some people. Specifically one ANBU captain that happened to see what you did. He has requested that you be enrolled into the academy so that you can advance to the rank of chunin as fast as possible, so that he can get you into his division." Naruto blinked in surprise before speaking. "You serious old man?"

Nodding the Hokage looked sadly at Naruto. "I wont lie to you Naruto-kun, I don't think it would be a good idea to join the ANBU too early in your life. You're not even a ranked shinobi yet, if that is anything to say. Another reason is that I don't want what happened with Uchiha Itachi to happen to you. I'm sure you heard of the Uchiha massacre? That was him. In short, I'm willing to let you into academy so that you can graduate early, if you so wish it."

Naruto thought for a bit, trying to clear his thoughts. _'If I joined the ANBU, I wouldn't be able to look after Natsuki as much. That, and I wouldn't be able to goof off with Anko either.'_

Anko was having similar thoughts.

After some consideration, Naruto made his decision. "As much as it would be beneficial to my ninja career, I think I would rather do things at my own pace Ojiisan. Besides, I wont be able to pull pranks and annoy people as much with Anko-chan if I joined ANBU." Unseen to Naruto, Anko was smiling and her eyes had become somewhat moist. The Hokage however took note of this. "So if you don't mind, can I just join the academy and spend my time there like normal kids my age?"

"Very well, Naruto-kun. You and Natsuki are starting as of next year, in about four months if I'm not mistaken." Smiling kindly at Naruto the Hokage nodded and dismissed them.

When the duo had left the old man smiled looking at the Hokage monument.

_'Things will certainly be very interesting in the future.'_ he thought patting the small camera he had used to take a picture of Naruto and Anko earlier.

_'I love blackmail.'_

XreviewX

It was now almost sunset. One particular man was busy taking his large cart of hair-care products to the noble Hyuuga clan. For him it had been a very tiresome day. First his girlfriend left him. Then his boss, the greedy fat little man that he was, had threatened to fire him if he didn't make this delivery before going home. Sighing he thought, _'This day can't possibly get any worse.'_

Looking up he saw someone just a bit ahead of him, on the ground looking around for something. When he got closer he saw a purple haired woman, dressed in very... suggestive clothing bending down searching the ground in hysteria. When she saw him she quickly stood up and looked at him panicked. "Excuse me, could you please help me find my missing earring?" He was about to tell her he couldn't when she put her hand on his chest and asked with tearful eyes. "Please?"

Sighing, he started helping her look for the earring, not noticing a blur of black, crimson and blonde jumping into the covers of his delivery cart.

Inside the cart a blonde haired boy was busy opening all the bottles of shampoo and adding a few drops of some pink substance into them. Taking care to shake the bottle, before moving onto the next. When he eventually finished his little job, he made it out of the cart just in time, as it started moving towards the Hyuuga mansion again. Apparently Anko had found her 'earring'.

After the cart was out of distance, two figures met in the road. "So... Who do you think will scream the loudest, Naru-chan?" the purple haired figure asked the other. Turning to the purple haired teenager, Naruto snorted. "Hiashi, hands down." Grinning Anko agreed and both decided to meet up near the mansion a bit later. And went their separate ways.

XreviewX

It was now very dark and about time that most people went to bed, or in the case of most Hyuuga clan members, a quick bath before bed. Hyuuga Hiashi was one of those that liked taking a bath before going to bed.

Here we see Hiashi taking his little bath. Here we see Hiashi picking up a bottle of shampoo that was in no way suspicious. Here we see Hiashi squirt the shampoo onto his black hair and washing it. Here we see Hiashi rinsing his now pink hair. Here we see Hiashi walking to the mansions living room, after having put on his sleeping clothing, to say goodnight to his daughters. "Good night daughters, do not stay up too late." He had turned and was about to go to bed, when he heard two giggles.

Turning to his daughters he saw both of them giggling... at HIM!. "What is so funny?" he asked calmly, though a bit angered inside. Hinata was the first to speak. "Tousan, your h-hair, your h-hair is..." At this point she broke into a fit of giggles again. Even more angered, Hiashi rounded on them. "My hair is what, daughters!?" Hanabi, the younger of the two pointed to a nearby mirror unable to hold in her giggling.

Hiashi turned to the mirror his youngest daughter was pointing at and looked. _'Lets see, cool and calm face, check. Nightwear, check. Fuzzy white slippers, check. Beautiful black manly hair...'_

XreviewX

Anko and Naruto were sitting on the roof of a building just in the range of the Hyuuga mansion, playing cards. Naruto was sitting in only his boxers. Anko sat holding her breasts only still wearing a panty. Clearing his throat Naruto spoke. "Two of a kind, what you got?" grinning madly, Anko revealed her cards. "Flush, I win! Take off your boxers Naru-chan." sighing Naruto removed his final article of clothing. "Im not playing strip poker with you ever again, unless I'm sure you aren't cheating, Anko-chan" he muttered.

_'She had like 5 extra panties! What the hell!?'_

Cackling madly Anko tried to catch her breath. "Don't be such a sore loser Naru-chan, I never said anything about not cheating. Besides, you're rather large for a boy your age!" Naruto blushed brighter than a cherry red tomato. "Hn."

They put on their clothes and looked out to the Hyuuga compound. "Ne, Anko-chan. How much longer do you think we have to..." he was interrupted when they both heard something in the distance.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! PINK HAIR!"

Both of the observers burst into laughter, eventually shedding tears after several minutes of laughter, having heard how Hiashi had shrieked. "Hahahahha!"

The shout they had heard from Hiashi was soon accompanied by many other cries of horror coming from the Hyuuga compound. Both erupted into even more laughter. "Kukukuku, I can't wait to see what they look like tomorrow." Anko agreed, eyes still moist from laughing so much. Grinning slyly she spoke. "How about we do that to Hokage-sama next, Naru-chan?" Naruto looked at her with a feral grin. "Yes, perhaps we should."

XreviewX

Somewhere in Hokage tower an old man stopped reading an orange colored book for a moment and shivered fearing for his life. He was about to continue reading when a group of feminists came into his office unannounced. Whatever greeting he was about to give them was interrupted by a loud cry from all of them.

"The Hokage is a pervert!" could be heard all over Konoha.

XreviewX

Hope you enjoyed reading that. I put a bit more effort into it this time, and have to say I enjoyed myself immensely while writing that. Don't forget to review.

Sayonara.


	7. Purge

_**Purge**_

Shaking. Someone was shaking him. Lazily opening his eyes, Naruto saw a blurry red thing above him. Naruto idly thought he had gone and got himself killed when he heard the alien figure speak. "Wake up Nii-chan! You're going to be late for the academy, again!" Groaning, he sat upright.

_'Oh yeah, now I remember. I was up until late trying to work on that little project of mine.'_

Turning his attention back to his sibling, he saw she was already dressed and prepared. "Gimme a sec and I'll fix some breakfast." Standing up, he stretched cracking a few stiff bones, smirking at the pouting figure of his sibling. "The academy starts in thirty minutes, try to be early this time, Nii-chan." He nodded, letting a yawn a escape him, while fondly tussling her hair. "Sure, get your things ready."

Naruto quickly fixed up a breakfast for the both of them, not forgetting to pack a healthy lunch for Natsuki. Natsuki finished her breakfast first, and gave Naruto a hug as thanks. "I'm going to meet up with Sakura-chan and Chiru-san, I'll see you at school Nii-chan." The only reply she got was a nod and a lazy two fingered salute. "Hn."

When he had finally finished with all of his own morning rituals, he set out.

XreviewX

_'I think I'll pick up that little book I had Souzousha order for me, before heading off to academy. Kukuku.'_ were the thoughts of one blonde as he lazily walked through the streets of Konoha. When he got to Souzousha's place he went inside and into the back of the shop. There he saw Souzousha standing in a trench coat much too large for him, with low profile shades. "Hey psst, kid. Over here." Sweat dropping, Naruto walked closer.

_'He's more obvious than someone doing naked aerobics in the town square. Hmmm, I should try that sometime.'_

Coming closer to Souzousha, the man spoke. "Your order came in kid. You already paid for it, so here's your part of the bargain." He then fished out a small inconspicuous out from the confines of his trenchcoat, and handed it over to the blonde. "You didn't get it from me by the way." With that Souzousha walked into a darker part of the shop allowing the shadows to hide him. "Uh... I can still see you, you know?l" "You didn't get it from me!" And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Eyebrow twitching slightly, Naruto sighed. Opening up the package his eyes widened when he saw the contents._ 'Wait a minute... I didn't order Icha icha!'_

"SOUZOUSHA!"

XreviewX

The streets of Konoha, usually very busy this time of the day. Where civilians traveled to get from home to work, or even from home to a shop to buy necessities. The streets were also often used for ninja academy students to get to said academy. On the street, we can see one particular blonde haired boy walking to academy, nose buried in an orange book.

_'Who would have thought this smut was such good literature! Hell, I don't even think it could be called smut. It clearly conveys how lust drives most humans and what endeavors they get caught in while searching for sex partners, while using clever metaphors and similes.'_

He would let out an occasional giggle, making most of the people he walked past stare oddly at him. He didn't seem to notice though. Eventually he reached the academy, and looked for his class, nose still buried in the book. When he finally got to his class, he memorized his page number, and sent chakra to his left wrist making the book disappear in a silent puff of smoke. Opening the door he idly wondered how late he was.

XreviewX

Children could be seen everywhere, most with bored looks on their faces, other seemed indifferent. And don't forget the occasional child that was sleeping out of boredom. "Pay attention, Shikamaru!" A wooden weapon made contact with the sleeping child's head, and said child quickly sat up straight paying 'attention' again.

The class had been going for roughly an hour now, and the teacher hadn't stopped once, since his monotonous speech began. This was the norm, for most ninja academy classes at least. The brown haired instructor's speech however, was interrupted when the door to the class slid open. Everyone in the classroom, shifted their attention to the door, to see a blonde haired boy walking in without a care in the world.

"Naruto! You're late, again! What do you have to say for yourself?" Blinking at the sudden attention, Naruto quickly tried to think up a decent excuse. "Well you see, I was on my way here, when out of nowhere a black cat appeared in my path. So I took caution and went in another direction and came across a cute old lady that asked me to carry her shopping bags back home." he finished, with his eye curved, nodding to himself.

_'That's a pretty reasonable excuse.' _he thought patting his back mentally.

The instructor's eyebrow was twitching frighteningly, "You, you... You actually think I would believe that!?" The blonde lazily turned to look at the man and shrugged. "Hey, it's not my fault a black cat appeared. You didn't want me to get bad luck, did you?" Sighing the man held his temper back and pointed to Naruto's seat. "Just... Just take a seat, okay?" Nodding, the blonde made his way to his seat.

When Naruto had taken his seat, the brown haired instructor carried on with his speech. Naruto was bored out of his mind and didn't know what to do now, when he finally noticed his fingers twitching slightly, as if itching.

_'Withdrawal symptoms, and to think I only started reading the book recently. Now I know how Kakashi felt whenever he lost his books.'_

So without further ado, he quickly got out his orange colored book and began reading again, a slight pink tinge decorating his face. He was interrupted when he sensed a shift in the wind, and caught the board eraser aimed at his head. Looking up he saw the instructor glaring at him and the rest of the class looking at him with bewildered expressions. Looking around curiously he spoke with an innocent expression. "Yes, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka had finally had enough of the blonde and decided to embarrass him to make him pay attention. "Since you aren't paying attention, am I right to understand that you think your smart?" Looking oddly at Iruka, the blonde nodded. "Why yes I am, thank you very much." Iruka having been answered, he promptly went back to reading his book. Now Iruka was even more pissed than before. "Naruto! Tell me, if you're so smart. What is the real reason of existing as a ninja? What are the beliefs that we live by?"

The blonde looked up, allowing the class to see his face. What once held a cheery and lazy expression, now held a cold emotionless facade, with a steely edge to it. "To follow the orders of our respective superiors to the letter, even at the cost of our very lives. To kill our targets, destroying their families and causing children to grow up in poverty without parents, without questioning our orders. To kill any previous friends of ours, should they decide to abandon Konoha, without questioning orders.To protect the Hokage and the citizens of Konoha, also at the cost of our lives, without questioning orders. This is the creed of the ninja, Iruka-sensei." The blonde's voice had remained emotionless during his answer, sending shivers of fear down the spine of every person present in the class.

Iruka was speechless. Here was a kid, only at the age of seven, and he knew what being a ninja entailed. He briefly wondered how the blonde had come to know about that. His thoughts were cut off when a pink haired little girl in the class rose her hand and asked a question. "I-is what he says t-true, Iruka-sensei?" Turning to the pink haired girl, he nodded grimly. "Yes Sakura-san, that is the creed of ninja. Those that don't follow it, are tried for treason and executed."

The class carried on after that, in a much more somber mood , Iruka leaving Naruto alone for now.

XreviewX

Eventually break had come, and the children were let out for thirty minutes, to eat lunch and relax. Naruto had quickly disappeared and then returned from the dango stand. He now sat alone, under a tree, a stick of dango in one hand, and an orange colored book in the other. He was on his last stick of dango when a shadow loomed over him. Looking up, he saw a raven haired boy about his age, wearing a blue shirt and white shorts. His hair had an eerily resemblance to that of a duck's behind Looking at him questioningly, Naruto took another bite of dango. "Yeeeeeeeeeesh?" Naruto lazily drawled.

The raven haired boy pointed his finger at Naruto, and loudly proclaimed for all to hear. "Fight me!" Naruto choked hearing that and coughed a bit, before looking at the kid. Slowly he stood, still holding the orange colored book and stick of dango. "Let me get this straight... You", he said, pointing the dango to him, "Want to fight, ME?" he asked pointing at himself.

The raven haired boy nodded, grim expression on his face. His dark expression soon melted into one of confusion and then anger as the blonde in front of him began laughing loudly; all present heard him. "Kukukukukuku!" When he had finally finished, Naruto leveled the kid with a look, as if saying, 'you stupid or something?'. "You sure you wanna get your ass kicked then? What's your name again?" The blonde cracked a few stiff joints, while smirking at the raven haired boy.

The raven haired boy, glared at the blonde and answered him before marching off. "Uchiha Sasuke, the one that's going to beat you. Follow me." The boy then marched to an opening where they would fight, ignoring the other children gathering around. When Sasuke finally stopped, he looked behind him and saw the blonde wasn't far behind. A small crowd had formed around the two, excited about the fight. There were murmurs amongst the gathering crowd of how the Uchiha would beat the blonde into the ground. One particular overweight boy was more vocal and voiced his complaint. "He always does this, Naruto's the only guy he hasn't fought yet.". The person next to him, presumably his friend sighed and agreed. "Yeah, that Uchiha is way too troublesome." In another part of the crowd a red haired girl was cheering the blonde boy on. "Kick his stuck up ass, Naru-Nii-chan!" Next to her a pink haired girl was trying to hush her to be quiet, while looking at the raven haired boy blushing.

Back with Naruto and Sasuke, the two were glaring at each other, well, at least Sasuke was glaring. Naruto on the other hand, was busy reading from his orange colored book, eating dango at the same time. Growling at the blonde, Sasuke spoke. "Damnit! Put down your book and fight me, or are you scared?" All the Uchiha got in response was the blonde turning another page in his book and letting out a giggle.

Enraged at being ignored, the Uchiha ran at the blonde full speed, intent on beating him to a pulp. When he got in distance of the blonde, he swung his right fist at the blond's jaw. During this, the blonde hadn't moved an inch. When Sasuke's fist was an inch from the blondes face, Naruto took a step backwards, causing the Uchiha to miss and fall forward a bit. Not missing a beat, Naruto walked forward, and put his right leg under Sasuke's legs, causing him to trip and fall to the ground. This caused all those present to let out a whoop.

Now thoroughly pissed off at the blonde, Sasuke jumped to his feet and attacked again. And again. And again. Each time either missing his hits, or being blocked and thrown to the ground again. Finally having reached his very small patience limit, the Uchiha gave a loud war cry, that came out as a girlish shrill, and jumped backwards causing the crowd the widen. He then did a few seals, and let out a large fireball at the blonde. There were many gasps as the crowd saw that the blonde hadn't even moved in an attempt to get out of the way of the fireball headed towards him. Looking up a second before he was cooked alive, Naruto took action.

_'Kawarimi no Jutsu'_

There were many cries of horror, as all those present saw the blonde get hit by a large ball of flame. Strangely, no one heard the screams of someone being burned alive. When the smoke caused by the ball of flame finally cleared everyone gasped when they saw there was nothing in the area of the attack. Many were confused as to where the blonde was, Sasuke being the most vocal. "Where is that bastard?"

The Uchiha nearly pissed himself when he felt cold steel at his throat. "W-what?" Now everyone's attention was turned to the Uchiha. Many let out gasps when they saw the blonde standing behind him with a kunai at his throat. Naruto finally spoke when everyone had calmed down. "You're pretty reckless Uchiha-san. Had it been someone else, they would have been dead. You do realize that the penalty for killing someone in this village is death, right?" Hearing that Sasuke had paled and unnoticed to him, leaked a bit. Leaning in closer, Naruto whispered to him. "And by the way... you pissed yourself."

Taking the kunai away from his throat, Naruto turned away from him and walked back the tree he had been sitting under. Sitting back down, his giggles could be heard all the way to where to defeated Uchiha stood.

XreviewX

Later when school had come out, most had left the class, with the exception of a few boys and Naruto, who coincidentally was busy reading his little book. The other boys surrounded Naruto, waiting for him to take notice. Naruto still had not noticed them, causing some of them develop twitching eyebrows. One of them cleared their throat to catch his attention, it worked. Looking up at the boys around him, Naruto raised an eyebrow in question. "Yeeeeeeeeesh?"

The first to speak was a boy with red markings on his cheeks. "You kicked the Uchiha's ass pretty well on break kid, you're okay. The names Inuzuka Kiba." That said, he held out his hand. Naruto shook it grinning, "Wasn't really all that hard Kiba, it's hard to miss a head as big as his." Kiba let out a snort followed by a chuckle.

Next up was a pineapple haired boy that looked lazy, even while standing. "Troublesome. You're okay, but troublesome. Nara Shikamaru." Shaking the offered hand, the blonde nodded. After him a slightly overweight boy, that was eating a pack of chips, spoke. "The Uchiha has fought us all. You really showed him. I'm Akimichi Choji." Nodding, Naruto shook his hand.

Finally a dark haired boy, wearing dark shades walked forward and spoke. "Abarume Shino. You are very fast to have dodged that attack from Uchiha-san.", shaking his hand, Naruto grinning sheepishly. "Uh, fast. Yeah."

Standing up, Naruto turned to the assembled boys about to say something, when his eyes widened in a panicked fashion. He turned to the assembled boys and quickly addressed them. "It was nice meeting you all. But I have an appointment I probably shouldn't be late for. See ya." With that the blonde jumped out of the nearest window. The boys were silent for several seconds and were also about to leave when they saw Iruka run into the class, with pink wet hair, and furious enraged eyes.

"NARUTO!"

XreviewX

After the academy had come out, Naruto had gone and worked two hours at Souzousha's, not forgetting to thank the man for introducing him to the great literature known as Icha icha paradise. After he finished up there he got in two hours worth of training before heading off to the dango stand.

As soon as he set foot inside that stand, a figure jumped off of a chair and pointed at him yelling. "YOU!" Looking up, Naruto's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and he in return also pointed yelling. "YOU!" Both of them glared at each other for a full ten seconds before running towards each other at full speed. Everyone in the stand stared at the two in anticipation of a fight. The two were a foot away from each other and then...

"Naru-chan!" "Anko-chan!" They hugged. Everyone in the stand watching fell off of their chairs and sweat dropped. Both wearing full shit eating grins, they found an open table, the blonde placing his order. "So... you got the goods yet, Anko-chan?" Naruto asked in a conspirative way, narrowing his eyes at a person walking past their table. Also looking equally conspirative, Anko nodded and put a light brown packet on the table and pushed it towards Naruto.

Picking up the packet, Naruto gingerly opened it and gently remove the contents. The contents consisted of pieces of paper with one side shiny. Picking up one of the papers the Blond smirked. "I have to say, Hiashi really radiates a lot of his feminine side in this picture." Grinning Anko picked up another picture. "This kid too, I think Neji was his name?" Naruto had to hold in his laughter when he saw Neji's photo, pink hair and all. "Haha! Good times, good times..."

Looking up at Anko's mischievous face he chuckled. "So did you get the schedule for when the guards at the council chambers switch duty?" Nodding Anko handed him a paper. "Yes, but the only time they switch, is when a meeting is still on, around eight tonight. You still up for it?" Grinning maliciously Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I'll get the supplies and meet you at the designated location, as soon as I pay for the bill." Anko nodded in agreement. Both smirked when they saw the waitress coming with the bill.

And then in perfect synchronization the both cooed at the waitress and proceeded to tease her.

"Oh Yuki-chaaaan!"

XreviewX

It was ten minutes to eight and two ANBU could be seen walking in the direction of Hokage tower. Saluting at the two ANBU gaurding the entrance, both entered and immediately hid behind a weak undetectable illusion, almost getting caught by two clones of themselves walking past them. The two clones exited the tower, much to the slight confusion of the two standing guard outside.

Letting down the illusion two black clad figures appeared out of thin air. The two quickly snuck as quietly as possible down a long hall. The two quickly and silently approached a corner. On the other side of the corner was a single ANBU guarding the entrance to the kitchen. The one figure placed an illusion on the ANBU that made him more susceptible to most illusions, holding the seal to prevent the illusion from stopping. The second figure placed an illusion on the ANBU to project what he was seeing mentally, preventing him from seeing reality. The two sneaked into the kitchen, as quiet as mice, releasing the illusion on the ANBU back outside.

Inside the kitchen the two approached a large stove with ten boiling kettles of water. The one figure removed a scroll from it's person and unrolled it, followed by molding chakra into the scroll, causing the scroll the reveal two large blue bottles. Each figure took a bottle and started pouring the contents evenly into the kettles. When they finished, they stood at a corner and placed an illusion over themselves.

Five minutes later, two woman dressed in dark clothes with white aprons walked into the kitchen. The two woman placed the kettles that had now finished boiling onto serving tables with cups for drinking tea out of. The two heard a sound at the door and turned to it, not noticing the two figures appear behind them. The woman were quickly knocked out with an illusion that would put them asleep for twenty minutes. The two figures transformed and took the shape of the two woman. Each taking a serving table, they pushed them outside of the kitchen, nodding at the ANBU on guard, walking in the direction of the council chambers.

XreviewX

Inside the council chamber people were shouting and yelling at one another to get their points across, other more dignified people merely waited for those shouting to stop before stating their point. "No! You have to understand if we allow this law to..." "No, YOU don't understand. If we did this then..." "This is a large mistake..." "If we did this it could..."

All the shouting was brought to a halt when the council doors opened and admitted two women in dark clothing with white serving aprons. Most in the council smiled. Hyuugi Hiashi being the most vocal, "Ah, tea. Just what we need to calm down and discuss this like the dignified people we are." The serving ladies placed the ten kettles on the table and gave each person at the table the proper china to drink out of. Having given the council their tea, the two serving ladies left at a different door from the one they came in, much to the confusion of the council. But they soon just shrugged it off, and began drinking their tea.

Five minutes later after they all had drank their tea, the two same woman came in from the door the had first come in from, looking restless and panicked. "The serving tables and kettles have disappeared!" one yelled in horror. The council was quiet for several seconds, before the implications of what just happened settled in and they all paled.

XreviewX

Outside the Hokage tower, a purple haired teenager sat on a roof nearby with her back to a wall, arms wrapped around a blonde boy sitting between her legs, chin resting on his shoulder. Both seemed to be looking at the moon silently. The night was peaceful and one could hear the sound of crickets, making the night even more beautiful. That peace however was interrupted when a very loud scream could be heard from inside the Hokage tower.

"AAAAAH! We've been poisoned!"

The boy and teenager laughed silently and held most of their laughter in check so as not to get caught. When they finally stopped laughing the blonde leaned more into the purple haired girl and sighed, holding out a blue bottle for all to see.

"So... How do you think the council will take to laxatives?"

XreviewX

Hope it came out all right, I tried to not make it too boring. Sorry if it is, but I don't have a lot of muse to work with. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. Sayonara!


	8. Cardplaying

_**Card-playing**_

Avian's, also known as birdies! Very unique creatures, no? Delivery birds in particular. They work rather simply. Bird gets instructed to deliver message, bird delivers message, or at least the one sending the letter HOPES they do. In some cases there are bird trainers so paranoid, that they believe the bird delivering their letters meets up with their fellow feathered friends, and criticize their letters for the sake of getting back at the owners, say for being fed poorly?

Somewhere in Konoha we see a rather large flock of birds, outside a building, by a children's playing ground. Said flock of birds were currently scouring the playing ground for any loose scraps of food, well they were, until the nearby door slammed open and hundreds of bipedal things came out. That's right, children came out. NINJA Children!

The large crowd of people leaving the building had scared away most of the birds and were headed home as it was already pretty late that afternoon. Most of these people were in complete ecstasy, pure joy and all that. The reason? Well, probably because it was the end of the school's first semester. Almost all the people were gone from the academy, well, almost.

Looking towards the door you could see the last person walking out of the building. His stance indicated that he was most definitely a very laid back person. In reality this individual's senses were on full alert, just incase. He had blonde hair, cerulean eyes that could penetrate your soul and wore black. Currently he appeared to have his nose buried in an orange colored book, letting out the occasional odd giggle at any random time.

"Tenzo, you poor lucky bastard..." The blonde seemed to mutter, letting out a giggle thereafter. The blonde was walking in no particular direction, as he didn't have to do anything today. A public holiday apparently, something to do with the first and second Hokage, he didn't really seem to care. While walking in no particular direction the blonde idly wondered whether he should do something other than nothing.

_'Hmmm, what to do, what to do, what to do... What to do indeed! I could prank someone, yeah! Or not...' H_e ended that thought sweat dropping, remembering a past event.

_**Flashback**_

A blonde haired boy and purple haired teenager sat in front of an annoyed old man, said old man was glaring daggers at the two who sat in front of him. Clearing his throat, the old man spoke. "Naruto, Anko...?" The two in question looked up, the blonde trying to look nonchalant and the purple haired one looked sheepish. "Yes, Hokage-sama?" The blonde, and more braver of the two, asked a tiny bit of fear laced in his voice.

The Hokage sighed and shook his head, before looking up at the two again, "Tell me, what made you two think it was a good idea to use the transformation illusionary technique on that festival carriage?" The blonde seemed to scratch his head sheepishly before replying. "Uhm... Which one? The one where we made the council's carriage look like it was advertising laxative products, or the the Hyuuga's that was turned into a pretty pink flower?"

The old man sighed as if in pain. "You... You made Hyuugi Hiashi look like a little princess?" Shaking his head in an amused fashion, he cleared his throat. "When the council saw little blue bottles on their carriage they destroyed it, in fear apparently. Am I right to assume you two are the ones responsible for putting laxatives in the council's tea a month ago?"

Now both the boy and girl looked more nervous than before. The blonde was first to speak, "Hokage-sama, we would NEVER do something like th..." The blonde's speech was interrupted when the old man bonked him on the head. Naruto twitched slightly, then looked up curiously hearing what sounded like laughter coming from the old man. "I have to thank you for doing that. They had been rather... annoying, at the meeting I had with them prior to that." the old man smiled kindly, and the blonde looked up with a little hope. "You mean we're not in trouble?"

The old man kept smiling for a moment, before the background turned to thunder and he looked at them in a way that scared them both shitless. "You do know, that HAD I been at that meeting, I would have also suffered, right?" Both Naruto and Anko nodded very much scared. "In that case... As of now I'm making a S-class law. Should either of you ever prank anyone again, you will be forced to do D-rank missions for three months... WITHOUT pay!"

Naruto nearly died after hearing that, "WHAT! No way in hell old man! How about we... negotiate this?" Interest risen, the old man nodded, though hesitantly. Nodding the blonde spoke, "We won't prank the council anymore, period." The old man thought it over before he spoke. "No more pranking the council OR any pranks period on public holidays, deal?" The blonde's eyes widened comically, before they narrowed. Getting off his chair, the blonde walked to the purple haired girl and whispered something to her. The girl seemed to agree with him when they both turned to the old man.

"Throw in two B-rank illusion scrolls and you got a deal, old man." Sarutobi sighed miserably and then nodded resigned.

"Only if you promise not to use it on me." The two agreed and the old man wrote something on a piece of paper and they left.

Turning towards his window the old man grinned secretly and looked up at a portrait of the fourth Hokage.

_'He's just as crafty as you were as a brat, Minato.'_

_**End Flashback**_

Crossing pranking off his list of things to do, Naruto continued walking, ignoring the odd looks people around him would give him. _'Well I suppose I could go scamming people for fun with Anko-chan, we haven't done that yet.'_

Having made his decision, the blonde disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XreviewX

Anko was not having a good day. She had woken up late because her alarm had decided to be broken on that morning, therefore causing her to have to think up excuses for why she wasn't on time. Or early, as she was known for. Next, when she had gone to get some dango, she was horrified to find out they had run out of stock and would be getting some tomorrow again. And the worst, she had gone to work only to find out it was a public holiday.

She was pissed. But above all else... very, very bored. Normally she would hang out at the restaurant she dubbed 'The dango stand', but as things were, she couldn't. She had already spent most of her morning and some of her afternoon training out of boredom. This unfortunately, did nothing to elevate her boredom.

_'Bored. Bored. I'm so fuckin' bored!' _

Looking at the people that were glaring at her as usual, she smirked.

_'I might not get arrested if I cut up a few civilians out of boredom.'_

Her musings were interrupted when a blonde appeared out of nowhere, next to her. Immediately her instincts kicked in, and she grabbed the blonde in a bone-crushing hug. "Naru-chan! Thank Kami-sama you're here, I was about to start murdering these people just for the hell of it because I'm so bored!" The blonde raised an eyebrow and ignored the looks of horror on the nearby civilian's faces. Winking at her subtly, he shrugged and spoke. "Sure, can I have their bodies though? I'm running low on meat, and I'm starving." The blonde finished holding his stomach. The people around them quickly ran in a different direction screaming something about 'demon's getting loose'.

Grinning, Anko released Naruto from the hug. "Seriously, though. I'm bored enough to start killing people, we've got to do something. I really wish the old man didn't ban us from pranking on public holiday's" she finished pouting. Nodding in sympathy Naruto spoke. "Cheer up Anko-chan! The old geezer never said anything about scamming people, did he?"

Anko blinked at the revelation , before a psychotic grin took form on her face. Looking down at the blonde she bent down and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks for cheering me up Naru-chan. So... What did you have in mind?" The psychotic grin hadn't left her face for even a second. Striking a thinking pose the blonde tapped his chin. "Well, I perfected my summoning seal technique. So there isn't anymore smoke when I summon stuff. I could always put two packs of cards in the pocket dimension and trick poor, hapless civilian bastards with some gambling games?"

Anko grinned and nodded her agreement. "Yeah! Let's do that." Naruto nodded and started walking when he froze. Turning to Anko he voiced something that he had been thinking about. "Hey Anko-chan?" The purple haired teenager turned to him, confusion on her face. "Yes Naru-chan?" Grinning slyly the blonde spoke. "I found the flaw for creating pocket dimensions on other people, and fixed it. Would you like that seal too? You could store lots of dango in there without it ever getting old, seeing as time freezes in there."

Anko grinned like a little school girl after hearing that. "Yeah, that would kick ass!" Now smirking slyly, the blonde spoke. "What do I get out of this, Anko-chan?" Cursing frustratingly Anko deflated somewhat. Slowly an unseen smirk graced her face. Turning to Naruto, she sauntered over to him, swaying her hips suggestively and whispered into his ear, making sure to nuzzle his neck first. "What would you like, Naru-chan?" she asked huskily.

_'Let's see what you got Naruto.'_

Not uncomfortable in the least, Naruto whispered into her ear as huskily as his voice allowed him. "What Ii'd really like from you Anko-chan... is a... b..." Anko tensed, now paying a lot of attention.

"Back massage." The blonde finished smirking, only to be punched in the head. "D-damnit brat! I thought for a second you were going to suggest something else." She said, a very unnoticeable blush on her face. Snorting, Naruto patted Anko consolingly. "Maybe when I'm older my dear Anko-chan. For now I'll settle for something a bit more my age." Shrugging, she nodded. "Alright, I'll give you your lousy back massage for the seal, you're really missing out though."

Nodding the blonde held out his hand. Seeing Anko's confused look he elaborated. "I'm going to teleport us to someplace where I can do the sealing procedure properly."

Anko nodded, took his hand and they were gone in a puff of white smoke.

XreviewX

In a unknown location, nearby the training ground, on top of Hokage mountain there was an unusual sight. A purple haired girl stood in only a panty and with her hands cupping her breasts, occasionally muttering something, annoying the blonde busy painting strange figures on her nude body. "Are you done yet, Naru-chan!" Eyebrow twitching the blonde exploded. "Damnit Anko-chan! It's a very complicated procedure, gimme some time. If it's done incorrectly you'll die. Do you want to die, Eh!?" The girl shrugged. Finished with almost all of her front body the blonde sighed. "Anko-chan, please take your hands off."

Anko's eyes grew wide with a very noticeable blush adorning her visage. "N-no way. I'm not letting a seven year old pervert see my breasts!" Groaning the blonde slapped a hand to his forehead. "Anko-chan... I need to paint the final seals on your breasts to finish here." Nodding defeatedly, the purple haired teenager removed her hands from her bosom, though reluctantly. Grinning the blonde spoke. "Don't move, this might tickle."

Apparently the blonde wasn't lying as Anko soon started giggling and moving around uncomfortably. Finishing his last strokes the blonde nodded, and made a turning motion with his hand. "Alright, turn around so that I can do your back, Anko-chan." Nodding she turned around.

Several minutes later the blonde told Anko to sit down so that he could finish on her shoulders. While adding the last few seals he noticed something odd. A black tattoo-like mark on her shoulder with three tomoe's. "Ne, Anko-chan?" "Yeah?"

Poking where the seal was at, Naruto spoke. "What's this thing on your shoulder?"

Anko froze. _'Shit! I forgot about that damn seal.'_

"Eh, just a tattoo I got when I was younger. No big deal." Frowning the blonde poked it a bit more, then sighed caressing her cheek gently. "This ain't no normal tattoo Anko-chan. Looks like a seal to me, a pretty complicated one too judging by the weird aura it gives off."

_'Didn't that queer Uchiha have one of those in my previous life before Orochimaru stole his body?'_

Sighing sadly, as if remembering a bad past event she spoke. "Yeah, it is a seal. Got it from that bastard Orochimaru. I was his bloody guinea pig, always was." Anko shut her eyes attempting to hold in any tears wanting to drop.

_'He really fucked up my life, didn't he? I'll probably never die happy.'_

She gasped, and was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Naruto's arms circling her neck in a hug and felt his chin resting on her head. "You know Anko-chan, I could take a look at that seal and see if I could do something about it?" Anko grinned and turned around, about to glomp him when he shook his head, smiling fondly. "Thank me later. Don't want all that hard work to go to waste, Hmm?" he finished pointing at her. She pouted but agreed anyway.

Naruto motioned for her to sit down. Once she sat down, the blonde gently took her left arm and focussed some chakra into it. "Pocket Dimension – Seal!" The images that had previously decorated Anko's body were now gone, replaced by a flaming circle of a tattoo around her left wrist. Nodding at his work Naruto offered her clothes to her, which she quickly got back on.

Turning to Naruto expectantly, Anko spoke. "So? How does it work Naru-chan?" Naruto smirked at her question. "Easy, take whatever object you want to send into your pocket dimension and hold it in your left hand. Focus chakra to the seal and it should disappear. If you want something out of the dimension, just picture it in your mind and focus chakra to the seal. If you somehow forget what you put in there, just focus on wanting to know what's inside the dimension while focussing chakra into the seal."

Anko nodded in understanding and took out one of her kunai with her left hand. She focussed some chakra and with an almost unnoticeable puff of smoke the kunai disappeared. Grinning like she had just received a new toy she quickly crushed Naruto in a hug. "Thanks Naru-chaaaaaaaan!"

Smirking the blonde enjoyed the hug until she let go. "Okay, just practice focussing the right amount of chakra into the seal until you can do it without the puff of smoke and we're in business. While you practice I'll go get the stuff for our little scam."

With a lazy two fingered salute, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. As soon as Naruto was gone Anko rubbed her left wrist fondly against her cheek, with comical tears streaming down her face.

"Dango is my bitch now, baby!"

XreviewX

Naruto was currently walking through town, nose in orange colored book, looking for someplace to buy some cards. He was so busy looking for a decent place that sold cards, that he didn't notice when someone walked in front of him and they both collided. Looking up he saw a white haired man that wore a face mask. Both stood up as casually and lazily as they could and inspected each other. At the same time both caught sight of an orange colored book in the others possession.

Both of them smiled at each other, and in almost perfect synchronization spoke. "An Icha-icha brother!?" "An Icha-icha brother!?" Both grinned even brighter before launching themselves at each other, hugging. "My brother!"

When they had calmed down, Kakashi asked Naruto about something that had been bugging him the moment he saw him. "Naruto-kun, aren't you a bit too young to be reading this?" Narrowing his eyes, the blonde shot back, "Aren't you a little too old to be reading this fine literature?" Kakashi shrugged, and looked at the blonde. "Nope, wanna come with me to see if a new volume has been released yet?" Nodding the blonde agreed. So in perfect synchronization they both turned and marched in a random direction, noses buried in books, all the while ignoring the odd and sometimes angry looks sent their way. Naruto quickly found a shop to get some cards from on their way.

Soon they reached a bookstore. An adult bookstore. Kakashi walked in, followed by the blonde only for Naruto to be blocked by someone standing at the door. "Sorry little one, this is an adults only bookstore." Looking lazily at the guy that had stopped him, the blonde faked a surprised look and looked behind the man. The man turned, to look at what the blonde saw only to fall unconscious after the blonde had hit him on the head with an orange book. No one seemed to notice though.

Finally arriving at a shelf dedicated to Icha-icha books, Naruto's eyes bulged, and he wept silent tears of joy. "T-there's like twelve volumes" Nodding sagely Kakashi picked up the latest issue and went to the cashier. Naruto quickly followed suite, after taking the eleven volumes he didn't have yet. When he got to the cashier he put his books on the counter and got his wallet out, only to stop when the cashier cleared his throat. "I'm going to need some identification kid."

Thinking frantically the blonde thought up how to approach this problem, before smirking deviously. "Hey, you wanna make a bet?" The cashier narrowed his eyes before nodding. "I'm listening..." Grinning, the blonde held out a hand of cards, face down, towards the cashier. "We each draw a card, highest wins. If I win you sell me those books and forget we ever met. You win, I'll give you the money for those books and you get to keep the books also. Deal?" The cashier agreed on the condition that he got to check if the cards were somehow rigged first and also shuffle them.

After checking the cashier drew a card and smiled. "Hah! Try beating a queen runt." Smirking mentally, Naruto took a card from the deck on the counter, placing his palm over the deck hiding it from few for a second before pulling a card out and showing it to the cashier. The cashier gaped seeing the card, and Kakashi who was standing nearby nodded appreciatively to Naruto. "A king. I believe you're supposed sell me those books, Yeah?" Grumbling, the cashier nodded, taking Naruto's money and giving him the books.

After they left the bookstore, Kakashi turned to Naruto. "Nice trick kid. I sensed a very small amount of chakra back there, almost undetectable, but I felt it anyway. How'd you do that?" Looking at Kakashi with a foxy grin. "A good ninja doesn't tell others his secrets, right Mr. I-like-wearing-masks?"

Kakashi nodded, and looked at the blonde in mock annoyance.

"Touche"

XreviewX

Later that night, the celebration had began. There were small stalls everywhere for people trying to make a quick buck. One particular stall was occupied by a purple haired teenager, disguised in an illusion as a woman, using a powerful illusion that was conned out of the Hokage, and a blonde haired boy, also disguised via an illusion as a man. The blonde had put on a facemask and made his eyes red in color thanks to the illusion. The woman, now much taller, and grey looking was currently shouting at the top of her lungs though. "Step right up! Make a gamble and win four times the amount you bet if you win. Chances of winning are 50/50."

There was quite a few people that had gathered around the stall. Playing small insignificant amounts, winning four times as much, then placing a larger bet than what had been won and losing that. This is how the stall was operated, to make it look legitimate. As the night carried on, more higher class civilians had come to gamble and 'win'. This stall eventually caught the attention of one gambling addicted council member.

Hyuuga Hiashi would never admit it, but he loved the adrenaline rush whenever he won a large amount of money. Especially if he won BIG. So being the secret gambler that he was, he went to this stall he had heard of, accompanied by a few other interested council members. When they reached the stand the last pair of people had just left, leaving five seats open for him and some of the other council members that had come with.

Taking a seat he asked in his most elegant, noble and sophisticated voice, "Explain the rules of your little game, commoner." The blonde haired red eyed man blinked before a ear splitting grin adorned his face, covered by his mask of course. "Welcome to our little stand, Hyuuga-sama, it's a honor to have you here. The rules are simple. You place a bet, you play the game, there's a 50/50 chance of winning. If you win, you get 4 times what you bid. You must pick odd or even, there are no kings,queens or jacks in the deck. Easy, no?" Nodding, Hiashi stuck his nose up high speaking. "Yes... quite." Inwardly Naruto was laughing his ass off.

_'I don't believe this! I'm going to rip off the old bastards from the council! HAPPY DAY!'_

Anko, who was having similar thoughts slowly grinned. Clearing her throat she spoke. "Alright then. Place all your bets, and put it in the orange bowl in front of you for odd or the blue bowl for even." Nodding, they placed their bets, all going for odd, and hiashi going for even. Hiashi spoke. "¥50000 on even."

"¥35000 on odd" said homura. The Yamanaka clan head placed down ¥40000, also on odd. The Nara head put down ¥30000 and the Akimichi head put down ¥ 35000. The other members of the council stood near the five that were currently playing, waiting their turn.

The red eyed stall owner nodded and placed his hand over a deck of cards that was lying face down on the table. Using as little chakra as possible, the blonde summoned a card from his pocket dimension and placed the top card in the dimension so as to look legitimate.

_'Heh, I'll let Hiashi win for now. I'm losing ¥60000, but it's worth it if he plays into my little trap. Kukukukukukuku!'_

So without further ado he revealed an even card, causing most council members to groan and Hiashi to smirk. Looking very pleased, Hiashi spoke. "Well gentlemen, it seems I've won. That's ¥200000, correct?" Nodding, Naruto smirked.

_'Now to lay it on thick. Kukukukuku!'_

"Well played Hiash-sama. Do you play regularly? You're pretty good at this, one could almost say lady luck is on your side and has blessed you, don't you agree?" The Hyuuga clan head's ego inflated even more and his nose rose a little more. "Quite. Shall we play another round then?" The other council members nodded. "Capital!"

Other council members seemed to be taking their time getting their money ready, almost as if waiting for Hiashi to place his bet. He did. "¥200000 on odd" The other people present soon also followed his example. "¥100000 on odd" said the Yamanaka. "¥80000 on odd" said the Akimichi head. "I'll put ¥70000 on odd" said the Nara head. Homura was the last to place his bet. "I'm feeling lucky on odd, so ill place ¥150000 on odd." During all this both Naruto and Anko had been using every bit of self control they had accumulated to not fall on the floor and laugh their asses off.

Nodding, the red eyed stall owner placed his hand over the deck and in a moment of drama asked, "You ready, gentlemen?" There were many grunts in the affirmative at this. Smirking, Naruto summoned an even card and put the top card into his pocket dimension. He placed the card in front of the five gamblers and slowly revealed it to be... an even card. They all groaned seeing that. Hiashi groaned the loudest, despite being a 'noble'.

Smirking, the red eyed man spoke. "Looks like house wins this one gentlemen. That's ¥600000. Anyone want to try and win their money back?" Hiashi was immediately in of course and put down a full ¥300000 on odd to win all that money back from the owner. Homura put ¥50000 on even, wallet growing empty. Yamanaka Inoshi put ¥50000 on even. Akimichi Chouza and Naru Shikaku both put ¥200000 each on odd.

The red eyed man nodded and took a card from the deck revealing a... even. Hiashi, Chouza and Shikaku all cursed. The red eyed man smirked. "Sorry gentlemen, better luck next time, yeah? ¥200000 each for the smart blonde gent and the grey haired wise man."

The Nara and Akimichi left after that, not wanting to lose any more than they could afford. Their seats were filled by Inuzuka Tsume and Utatane Koharu. Bets were soon placed again. Hiashi put ¥200000 on even, followed by Homura placing ¥200000 on even. Inoshi also played ¥150000 on even. Tsume bet a rather small ¥20000 on odd and Koharu put ¥30000 on odd.

When the card was drawn, it was odd. Hiashi cursed loudly, blushing afterwards for remembering where he was. The red eyed man smiled and took ¥550000 from the three men, and give the two women their wins. "Excellently played by the two lovely ladies." he said handing them their respective winnings.

Naruto was slightly surprised when Tsume blushed slightly and Koharu grin slightly at his compliment, but quickly hid it. After that round Hiashi, Tsume and Koharu were the only players left. It was only when he looked at the last remaining male player that Naruto saw how furious he was.

_'Daaaaamn, Hiashi sure looks pissed. Kukukukukuku! I laugh at his stupidity. All seeing eye my sexy ass!'_

He was slightly surprised when Hiashi jumped from his chair, anger in his face. "You must be cheating somehow! How else would the house keep making profits?" While accused of cheating, Naruto hadn't changed his facial expression at all. After Hiashi was finished it turned glacial, scaring some present.

"I do not cheat, Hyuuga-sama. Place your bet and use those famous eyes of yours afterwards to see how exactly it is I cheat." Hiashi glared him, looking into his eyes. Naruto stared back, remaining emotionless. Tsume idly thought what would happen to Hiashi for killing a civilian. After composing himself Hiashi spoke. "Fine, ¥2000000 on odd. You will lose, it is your fate to lose against me." Nodding, the red eyed man turned towards the two ladies playing and smiled kindly. "You ladies playing?"

Both nodded at the blonde, returning the smile. Tsume placed her bet, "¥30000 on even.", as did Koharu, "Also ¥30000, on even.". Grinning, the man nodded at Hiashi, who in turn activated his byakugan and glared hatefully at the blonde. Shrugging the blonde placed his hand over the deck, closing his eyes sighing. Anko was freaking out in the mean time.

_'Shit! If Hiashi catches him using even a LITTLE bit of chakra we'll both get locked up.'_

Looking up into Hiashi's eyes Naruto returned the cold glare. "May this 'fate' of yours decide if you win or not, Hyuuga-sama." Naruto picked up the card and placed it in front of Hiashi face down. And gestured for Hiashi to return it around. Hiashi reached towards the card, paying close attention for anything irregular, and turned it around.

_'Even... Damn it, I hate blondes! They're all much too cocky. Just like that bastard Minato was!'_

Without uttering another word, Hiashi turned around and walked away from the stall. The last remaining players smirked in amusement. The blonde smiled at the two ladies. "Well played ladies. Both win, thats ¥120000 each, congratulations." Tsume smiled brightly and replied. "Thank you. I have to say it was worth gambling here to see Hiashi blow up like that. Until we meet again, ... erm?" The red eyed man smirked, accepting her hand and pecking it, after removing his mask. "My name is Shinko Yaiba, It was a pleasure meeting you Inuzuka-sama." She nodded, smiling brightly and left with Koharu. With that he closed the stand, while Anko dropped her illusion.

Anko wrapped her arms around Naruto from behind, and nuzzle his neck affectionately. Naruto didn't bother hiding his moan when she playfully nipped his ear. "So... that's over three million we got from just the council, and about four million in total for the night. Not bad, not bad at all." Turning around Naruto pulled Anko into an embrace. "So thats two million each. I think I'll treat my Imouto to some shopping tomorrow. Whatever she wants." He said nuzzling her neck. "Can I come with? I wanna meet your Imouto, pleeeease?" Naruto grinned and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Only if you behave Anko-chan. Can you do that?" Adopting a sly grin she shrugged. "I'm sure I'll manage, Naru-chan. You know, it's a shame your not my height and this illusion isn't real." She pointed out with a shit eating grin on her face. Smirking Naruto looked her in the eyes. "Well you'll be happy to know I should be about your height by the time I'm twelve."

Patting his head mockingly she smirked. "Yeah sure, whatever you say midget." Naruto mock growled at her and huffed indignantly. "I'll have you know with my current diet and all the exercise I do, I'd be surprised if I wasn't taller than you by then." Anko blinked, before smirking deviously. "Well, it sure WOULD be interesting if you were taller than me. I'd get to start sitting in your lap, Fufufufu!" Rolling his eyes, Naruto grinned wryly. "Yeah, I'm glad my purpose in life is to serve as your chair Anko-sama. Anyway, here's your cut my lovely business partner."Anko grinned taking the money and almost immediately sent it to her pocket dimension.

Stretching his bones Naruto looked at Anko. "Tomorrow's a Saturday so I won't need to go to work. Think you can make stop at my place at around eight if you wanna come shopping with us?" Anko nodded her consent. "Oh and Naru-chan?"

"Yes?" He asked turning back after having put his own cut into his pocket dimension. Smirking Anko leaned closer speaking, "I want a little demo for before you're actually my height." Grinning saucily she planted a kiss on his lips, and vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Naruto flabbergast.

_'Did she just...?'_

XreviewX

Arriving back at his apartment Naruto saw Natsuki sitting on the couch reading a book, snacking on an apple. Smirking, he sneaked up on her as she hadn't noticed him yet. Now standing behind her he waited for her to turn the page in the book. When she turned the page Naruto took action and pulled her into a loving hug from behind. "Hey Suki-chaaaan!"

Natsuki giggled and tried to break free. "Hey Nii-chan. You finally decided to come home, after abandoning poor little me?" Frowning he placed a kiss on her head and continued hugging her. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I guess I'll just have to throw that idea of taking you shopping at my treat out of the window, since I've abandoned you." He then let go and walked off head facing the floor, with faked depression.

He smirked when Natsuki tackled him from behind. "I'm sorry Nii-chan! Please can we still go shopping? I didn't mean it." Turning to look at the redhead he grinned when he saw her looking at him like a kicked puppy. Smiling Naruto ruffled her hair and helped her up. "I know you didn't Imouto, I was just joking. And yes I'll still take you, my treat. You'll have to get up early, though. A friend of mine is going to come with."

It was all a red blur, but what he did make out was that she hugged and kissed him before running off to bed yelling, "ThankyouGoodnightSleepwellNii-chan"

Smirking Naruto sat down on the couch, summoning an orange colored book out of nowhere.

_'I wonder what tomorrow will bring...'_

XreviewX

I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. Please review, I'd like to know whether I should trash this fic if I'm doing a bad job of it. Until then.

Sayonara


	9. Forgotten

_**Forgotten**_

_The sky was shrouded in a dark storm, lightning striking every several seconds. The ground was littered with holes caused from stray techniques and explosions. The chakra residue in the air was so thick, it was almost tangible. Two figures could be seen staring at each other, both out of breath. While both were out of breath, neither had an opening in their guard._

_One of the two figures had long dark ebony hair, spiked at the back of his head upwards. He wore a black cloak fitted with crimson clouds, marking him as one of the Akatsuki. His eyes were red, burning with crimson fury as he stared at his opponent in hatred. On his hip was a pure crimson katana, glowing with odd characters every several seconds._

_The other of the two figures had long blonde hair, spiked in shape. He wore a black cloak with a silver dragon embroidered on the back. A worn out crimson scarf was wrapped around his neck. His eyes were also blood red, unnatural in color, glowing slightly. A pure black katana on his hip, adorned with blue glowing symbols._

_Both seemed to be catching their breath for the moment, all the while glaring at each other. The raven haired figure let out a hoarse laughter. "Incredible... You're over a century younger than me and yet... you can actually hold your own against me... against MY power." When he finished speaking, he narrowed his eyes dangerously at the blonde. The blonde in turn smirked. "It's inevitable for the old to grow weak, Madara." Hearing that the raven haired man let out an insane laughter._

_Finally calming down, Madara glared at the blonde. "I no longer age, fool!" Facial expression not changing for even a second, the blonde spoke. "Oh? Would you care to enlighten me as to how that is possible, hmm?" Smirking, the raven haired man replied. "It was rather simple child. I merely created myself a new body with the help of the final mangekyou eye technique. A body that is ageless, a body that can't die from lethal wounds. A body, Naruto, that WILL. NEVER. DIE!" When the man finishing talking he attacked the blonde once more._

_Both traded powerful chakra enhanced blows with blades, blocking and parrying each other's strikes, not once letting their guard slip. The dark haired man focussed a lot of chakra to his eyes and they changed in shape, causing the blonde's red eyes to widen._

_'The mangekyou, shit!'_

_Almost immediately after Madara's eyes changed, a black flame was created and flew towards the blonde. Quickly using a high powered body replacement technique the blonde swapped places with a rock nearby. Right after the blonde had escaped his near fiery death he stood up, only to gasp when he was impaled from behind, through the lung just barely missing his heart, by a red katana. _

_Smirking, the raven haired man spoke. "You're good, Naruto. Unfortunately for you, it just wasn't enough. Any last words?" The blonde reached towards the raven haired man and pulled on the scruff of the raven haired man's next. "I w-wont... I w-wont..." Narrowing his eyes the raven haired man stood closer. "You won't what, child? You won't what!?" The man snarled growing impatient, missing the smirk on the blondes face._

"_DIE!" A black katana had been driven right through the raven haired mans forehead, causing him to slump over, presumably dead. Standing up, the blonde narrowed his eyes at the fallen man, removing the blade stuck in him. He then quickly used a powerful healing technique regenerating the damaged parts of his lung. _

"_I know you're not dead Madara, and I know you can hear me. I've been working on finding out how your sharingan eyes' space and dimension abilities work, using Itachi's eyes. In a month I will have perfected a technique that will be your undoing. A technique you will never perform, for you do not have the necessary required chakra. A technique... that will prevent all of this from ever happening."_

_Turning around the blonde activated a seal carved into his body, and vanished out of the storm of rain that had just begun to fall, his unnatural red eyes narrowed at the body on the ground._

XreviewX

Sitting up straight on his bed, sweat all over his body, Naruto woke up looking weary and fatigued. _'That dream again...'_

Standing up, the blonde stretched and let out a yawn. He then went and took a shower. After finishing he put on his standard black attire, and commenced in the making of breakfast.

The apartment looked a lot better than it had been months ago. There was a new sofa, accompanied by a television nearby. The apartment no longer was a dull white, and had been painted. The kitchen and living room area had been painted to a cream color. The bathroom had gotten a light blue. Naruto's room was painted to a dark navy blue and Natsuki's was painted to a bright pink. Naruto had made sure that Natsuki had gotten a decent new bed, unlike the old uncomfortable crap they slept on.

Chiru and Sakura had helped Natsuki pick out her bed sheets and room decorations, that being silk sheets, silk covered pillows, new carpet, dresser and clothes... girl's stuff. Most of the places they had bought from for Natsuki, were owned by people that Chiru knew, didn't outright hate Natsuki for her condition. The shopping trip had gone wonderfully and only had one minor thing that went wrong, which was quickly made right.

_**Flashback**_

Glaring at a red haired girl with great contempt, the owner of the small music shop finally snapped, and spoke, or yelled at her to get out. Naruto who was busy looking at a guitar he wanted to purchase narrowed his eyes, as did Anko who was looking at a violin nearby. "Well? What are you waiting for, get.. urk" The man's legs seemed to have frozen, and he saw himself being killed in over a thousand different ways, each more brutal and painful than the next by a blonde haired man.

And just as fast as it had started, it stopped. He looked fearfully over to the blonde and saw the blonde slowly fondling with a kunai, glaring at him. The man quickly turned back to the red haired girl, pale as a ghost. "Hey! Where you going? I was only kidding! Hee-hee! You're my thousandth customer, so here's a free flute and instructional book for you. Thank you, come again!" The man was surprised when the little girl gave him a very adorable smile and bowed her head accepting the flute. "Thank you very much mister! I'll do my best to learn it!"

The man was astonished. The little girl wasn't exactly the demon all his friends told him she was. In fact, she was polite and respectful. Grinning slightly the man nodded at her, "You're welcome, please come again." he said, and turned to look back at the source of his sudden change. Looking at the blonde he saw the blonde still glaring at him, causing him to pale a bit. The man was surprised when a second later the blonde's icy glare, turned into a warm smile, and he waved merrily at him. The shop keeper sweat dropped.

_'Crazy, psychotic kids these days.'_

_**Flashback end**_

After that, Naruto had purchased a guitar with an instructional book, as he had always wanted to play a musical instrument, and Anko had gotten a violin for herself, along with instructional books of course. In the months since he had bought it, he had practiced every single day, going to the musical store to get sheet music should he run out. He had progressed remarkably well for someone only beginning. Natsuki had also gotten far with her flute, though, at a much slower pace that Naruto. The blonde had also found out that Anko had progressed pretty well when walking in on her playing in her training ground.

Naruto and Natsuki had, had their birthday a few weeks ago. Luckily no one was hurt, with the exception of a few mutilated villagers, thanks to the seals Naruto had put on the apartment to prevent anyone without permission from coming in. For his birthday present, Natsuki had gotten Naruto a new crimson scarf, seeing as she always saw him wearing it, and how worn out it had become. The new scarf had a black dragon embroidered at the end of it. Naruto had of course, worn it every day since then, putting the old scarf into his pocket dimension, treasuring his gift he received from Natsuki. The blonde had gotten Natsuki a cute fox-like purse, that he had put a seal on so that only she could open it.

The blonde had been surprised, though, when Anko had visited them and brought them each a gift. For Natsuki she had gotten a set of kunai and shuriken with an instructional book. Her present to Naruto was a set of black leather bracers. It was for this reason that Naruto had decided to get Anko a gift for her birthday, that just happened to be on the 24th of October. Today.

Unfortunately for him, today was a normal school day. He had decided to give Anko her gift after school. He had asked Souzousha to give him the day off, and the man had agreed, though reluctantly.

_'Anko's reaction should be priceless! Maybe I should take a picture of it? Kukukuku!'_

He was brought out of his musings when Natsuki spoke. "Hey, Nii-chan?" "Yes Suki-chan?" Turning to Natsuki, he saw her blush and look down before speaking. "Can Sakura-chan please sleep over tonight?" The blonde blinked slightly, before letting out a chuckle that soon turned into laughter. Natsuki turned to Naruto, accusingly. "What's so funny?" The blonde shook his head fondly and spoke. "Suki-chan, why are you asking for my permission?"

Natsuki seemed to blush even more after that question, but she answered nonetheless. "Because you're my Aniki, and you look out for me?" The girl blushed adorably, looking embarrassed, eyes at her feet. She let out a gasp of surprise when she felt Naruto pull her into a warm loving hug. After a minute Naruto let go. Natsuki turned to Naruto, eyebrow raised questioningly. The blonde smiled, before explaining. "You've never call me Aniki before." he finished grinning.

Natsuki groaned. "Nii-chan! You didn't answer my question. Can Sakura-chan please sleep over tonight?" Smiling, Naruto patted her head fondly, much to both of Natsuki's embarrassment and enjoyment. "Sure, but only if you call me Aniki once in a while. Deal?" Grinning, Natsuki hugged him and thanked him. "Thanks Aniki!"

After that, she had gotten her things for school, and went off to meet up with Chiru and Sakura, to go to school. Naruto had finished his own rituals, and went out to the streets of Konoha, wandering aimlessly.

XreviewX

A blonde could be seen walking around the streets of Konoha, in no definite direction. Each turn seemed to be random, as if decided on the spot. The blonde was deep in thought, not paying any attention to his surroundings. He was thinking on how to approach Anko and give her the present Natsuki wanted him to give to her, as well as his own.

_'I might find her at the dango stand, if not, I'll check the training ground.'_

The blonde had been so deep in thought, that when he returned his attention to his surroundings he noticed something... off. Taking in his surroundings, he saw that the road seemed to stretch on forever. Looking around he saw there were no buildings, no signs and no people. Slightly panicked the blonde tried to figure out where he was.

_'Shit! How did I get here?'_

The blonde's thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. Turning around he let out a gasp seeing who the one responsible was. It was none other than Hatake Kakashi! "Kakashi?"

The silver haired man nodded his greeting at Naruto. "Hey Naruto, what's up?" The blonde blinked, idly wondering for a moment if he was dreaming, before shrugging and answering the man. "Oh not much. Same old, same old. Just wondering where the hell I am." The silver haired man look curiously at Naruto. "You want to know where we are?" The blonde nodded.

Clearing his throat, the scarecrow spoke. "Well... That's rather easy Naruto. This is..." Naruto leaned closer, intent on finding out what this horrible place was. Kakashi also leaned closer, narrowing his eye suspiciously before speaking again. "This is... The road of life!" he finished in a cheery voice. The blonde fell to the ground, sweat dropping. "No kidding?" he asked incredulously.

The silver haired man nodded sagely. "Yup. You just got lost on the road of life kid, how do you feel?" Naruto groaned. "Like shit. How did I get here anyway?" The scarecrow tapped his chin, deep in thought, before replying. "I'm not completely sure, but usually I end up here when I'm walking around the streets of Konoha deep in thought." Sighing, the blonde stood up. "Is there any way to get out of here?" Kakashi smiled brightly at that. "Nope! The only way to get back is to wait it out. The road of life decides when you go back, until then, your pretty much stuck here." The blonde sighed, and then summoned a pack of cards.

"You wanna play some poker?" he asked in defeat.

XreviewX

Konoha ninja academy. A school dedicated mainly for teaching young aspiring shinobi children everything they would need to know, about surviving out on the field. This school, reputable as it was, did have some strange mysterious things. That's right, mysteries!

One mystery that was well known in the school, was a technique that somehow inflated the user's head to abnormal sizes, making an effective technique for shouting at people, and scaring the shit out of them. Currently this technique was being deployed in a certain class, by a certain brown haired instructor. "Shikamaru! Wake up you little shit! Pay attention!" he shouted, followed by throwing a board eraser at the boy in question. The before mentioned boy quickly sat up straight, paying 'attention'.

The class had been going for three hours now and most were bored. Some had a knack at not falling asleep, others somehow managed to actually listen and understand, and some just plain didn't care. Out of those in the class, most wished, nay, prayed for a distraction, anything more interesting than the instructor. Their prayers were answered when the door slid open, revealing a blonde haired boy walking nonchalantly into the class.

The brown haired instructor quickly deployed his mysterious technique on said boy. "Naruto! Where in the hell have you been?! You're three hours late!" The blonde in question, blinked lazily, then turned to the instructor and spoke. "Sorry Iruka-sensei. I got lost on the road of life." Even more angered, Iruka shouted even louder, scaring quite a lot in the class. "You lying little shit! Get to your seat." Shrugging, the blonde went to his seat in the back of the class.

_'None believer!'_

Roughly thirty minutes later, Iruka stopped his lecture, and started handing out papers to everyone in the class. "Okay children, this is a test. You'll be writing about what I've been discussing the past three hours." Many groans and protests were heard. "A true shinobi pays attention to anything, children. Even that which I have been lecturing about the last three hours. This tests counts for your end year marks. You have thirty minutes, you may begin" And thus, everyone began writing ferociously, trying to complete the test in the given time frame.

Five minutes later, Iruka decided to check the progress of the children in the class to see who were struggling. Looking far left he saw that Sakura and Natsuki seemed to have no trouble at all, both answering the questions calmly. Looking through the rest of the class he saw children having trouble, others so nervous that they bit their nails, and then some that didn't seem to mind the test.

Looking for a certain blonde haired student at the back, he expected to see him struggling with the test. He was wrong. Blinking his eyes and looking again he saw the blonde was fast asleep, drooling a bit. Eyebrow ticking angrily, he made his way up to the blonde. When he got right next to the blonde, he shouted. "NARUTO!" The blonde in question, slowly got up and loudly let out a yawn, much to Iruka's annoyance. "Yes Iruka-sensei?" The blonde asked, regarding the instructor with disinterest.

Glaring at Naruto, Iruka spoke. "Stop sleeping, and complete your test." For a while they both stared each other in the eyes, neither willing to allow the other to be the victor. Eventually Iruka won, and smirked. His victory was cut short, though, when the blonde spoke. "I already completed your test, Iruka-sensei." Iruka's eyes widened comically. "What! That's impossible. You weren't even here for the lecture I gave." he said grabbing the test.

Scanning through the blondes answers, Iruka's face slowly grew paler and paler with every answer he read. When he finished he looked at the blonde dumbfounded. The blonde rose a delecate eyebrow in retaliation. "How'd I do Iruka-sensei?" he asked curiously, or atleast he tried to look curious.

Placing the paper back on his table, he turned his back on the blonde and walked back to his desk. "You got a perfect score." Many gasps were heard in the class, and many eyes turned to the blonde who lazily regarded the instructor, before laying down to sleep again. All the while Iruka remained a pale white.

_'H-how? How is it possible?!'_

XreviewX

Later the children were let out for break. A blonde could be seen sitting under a tree munching on a stick of dango, accompanied by a pink haired and a red haired girl. Both girls seemed to be questioning the blonde endlessly. "How did you do it, Naruto-kun? I read up all the books Iruka-sensei assigned us, and none had anything to do with that test." The red haired girl also got a question in. "Yeah! How'd you do that, Nii-chan? We work our butts off, and you get a perfect score. That's not fair" she finished pouting.

The blonde in question shrugged and spoke. "I guess it was luck." Came the answer. Only to be bombarded with more questions. A bit later it had gotten quiet, and the two girls had stopped interrogating him. It was now peaceful, until a shadow loomed over them. Looking up, Naruto saw a raven haired boy glaring at him. Naruto rose an eyebrow in question. "Yeeeeeesh?"

The blonde prided himself on predicting the unpredictable. He was surprised, however, when the raven haired boy did something he wasn't expecting. "You cheated!" The raven haired boy had exclaimed, finger pointed childishly at Naruto.

Blinking slightly, trying to figure out where that had come from, the blonde turned to the boy and retorted. "And you find other boys and men attractive, so what." That said, he turned back to his dango. Now thoroughly pissed, the raven haired boy declared loudly for all to hear. "You beat me that time ago, but now I'll kick your ass. FIGHT MEH!" he finished, pumping his fist with a glint of fire in his eyes. The blonde looked up as if deep in thought, before shrugging and nodded.

XreviewX

The two boys were now facing each other, many of the children on the playground looking on in anticipation and interest. Sasuke was glaring at Naruto in hatred, and Naruto was... yawning loudly. Smirking, the raven haired boy, began his plan. "You just going to stand there looking pretty, or are you going to fight?" The blonde blinked, and then smiled brightly, much to the confusion of everyone watching. "I am rather pretty, aren't I? So nice of you to notice, but I'm afraid I don't go for boys, Sasuke-san." The blonde said in a matter of fact tone.

Plan having backfired, the raven haired -now very pissed off- boy lunged at the blonde, tackling him to the ground and began punching him, keeping him from moving using his legs by sitting on him. When he had finally let out all his anger, he smirked at the now bloodied blonde. "You were just a loser after all." he said smugly. His world was brought crashing down, though, when the blonde in front of him vanished out of the air and he felt a kunai at his throat. "Wow! You really are a rough one aren't you Sasu-chan?" Angered by the nickname, the raven haired boy could do nothing but glare at the ground when he felt the kunai at his neck.

Clearing his throat the blonde spoke. "Sasuke. You will never beat me. Never in a million years unless you give up your greatest weakness." Eyes narrowing, Sasuke turned slightly to look at the blonde. "What weakness?" The blonde removed the kunai from his neck and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Tell me. What do you think made the Hokages of Konoha so powerful?" The raven haired boy, frowned deep in thought, trying to come up with an answer. The blonde answered for him though. "They had people precious to them to protect. They gave their lives to protect something very important to them. They gave their lives for the people of Konoha." Sasuke, now having fully turned to the blonde looked at him in interest. "People that don't have people that they love, and have hearts filled with hatred, can grow only so strong. Their powers are limited because of petty feelings such as hate."

Eyes widening in realization, the raven haired boy nodded slightly. The blonde noticed and continued. "I'm as powerful as I am, because I train to become stronger so that I can protect my Imouto because I love her more than anything in the world. I don't have many precious people, so my power may be limited. The more people you are willing to protect, the stronger you become. That means, so long as you allow hatred to consume you, then you will walk to path of the loner. The path of someone without precious people. The path of WEAK. LIMITED. SCUM."

Turning his back to the raven haired boy, Naruto left, ignoring the looks the crowd was giving him and not noticing a certain red haired little girl's tears of joy or the look of enlightenment on the raven haired boy.

"Remember my words, Uchiha-san."

XreviewX

Academy had come out and Naruto was in the process of searching for Anko. He had looked everywhere trying to find her, but everywhere he looked he came up with no results. He had checked her apartment. He'd gone to the dango stand. He had checked the training ground. He had looked everywhere that he knew he could find her at, and didn't find her.

It was now late in the night, and the moon was shining brightly. The blonde was currently sitting in the training ground he shared with Anko, depressed. He had spent most of his day, and couldn't find her. He had briefly wondered if perhaps she was on a mission, but quickly trashed that thought in favor of knowing the Hokage wouldn't send her out on her birthday. So in conclusion, she seemed to be hiding.

Letting out a sigh the blonde stared up at the moon. The night was silent, eerily so. One could heard a near silent sound in the air of the night, sounding almost like a violin. The blonde's eyes snapped open.

_'Wait a minute... Violin?'_

The blonde had the strain his ears to hear, but it definitely sounded like a violin to him. He walked in what he assumed was the direction it came from. When he got closer he could hear a waterfall in the distance, drowning out the sound of the violin. Eventually he got to a clearing, seeing a purple haired girl sitting next to the waterfall, a forlorn look on her face.

Making his presence known, the blonde cleared his throat. Anko tensed at the sound and looked behind her, eyes widening when she recognized who it was. "Naru-chan? What are you doing here?" she asked, voice curious, though, the blonde could detect a tone of underlying sadness. "I've been looking for you all day you know. Why are you alone out here?" The purple haired teenager sighed. "L-look... I just want to be alone, okay?" she finished, turning her back to him.

Several seconds later, Anko sighed, thinking the blonde had left the clearing to go home, leaving her to her thoughts.

_'No one remembered...'_

She let out a yelp of surprise when she felt a warm body against her back, arms wrapping around her frame and a chin resting on top of her head. The blonde had hugged her, standing on his knees. "Naruto. Why are you here?" she asked curiously, leaning into the blonde's embrace.

Naruto frowned slightly, the answered her. "I'm here for you Anko-chan. Why else would I be here?" Anko felt a shudder wrecking through her body. "Just go home kid, I'm busy" The blonde didn't move. She grew slightly annoyed. "Naruto..." she said, a dangerous edge to her voice.

Her eyes widend in shock, when the blonde placed a kiss on here cheek and whispered to her, "Happy birthday, Anko-chan." and then proceeded to nuzzle her neck. Anko frozen, asked Naruto a question in a choked voice. "W-what did you say?"

This time the blonde let go of the hug, much to Anko's disappointment. She was surprised when the blonde sat on his knees in front of her and spoke clearly for her to hear. "I said... Happy birthday, Anko-chan." he finished smiling warmly at her. That did it. A few tears fell out of Anko's eyes, before she grabbed the blonde in a hug, tears now falling freely. Rubbing her back, the blonde whispered sweet nothings into her ear, telling her everything was okay.

When Anko finally calmed down, she smiled kindly at Naruto. Not a fake or a psychotic or even a smirk of a smile. A real, genuine warm-hearted smile. "Thank you Naru-chan. Next to the old man, and Kurenai-chan, you're the only other one to say that to me." Smiling, the blonde scratched his head sheepishly. "So... You still want your presents?" he said, only to be enveloped in a bone crushing hug by the snake mistress. "Presents!"

Finally having been let go, the blonde smiled and summoned a blue wrapped box. "This one is from Natsuki." Anko quickly pounced on the gift and tore it open. Opening the box, she let out a laugh. In the box was a book titled '101 ways to castrate men – by Tsunade'. Naruto looked nervously at her and backed away a bit. "Uh... Natsuki said not to use that on me by the way." Anko merely looked at him with a sly grin.

Nodding, the blonde summoned another gift from the pocket dimension. His gift wasn't as large as Natsuki's. His gift was a envelope. Opening the envelope, Anko shook it to let the contents fall out. Into her palm fell a small paper, looking like a coupon. Eyebrow twitching, Anko glared at the blonde. "What is this?" The blonde smirked and motioned for her to read it. Shrugging, the purple haired girl read it.

_'Lets see... Coupon: Discount off of having one curse seal removed. Price: free'_

Anko's eyes widened, and she looked at Naruto in aprehension. Pointing to the coupon she looked at the blonde questioningly. The blonde nodded at her, a warm smile on his face. Anko was silent for several minutes, until realization set in and she pounced on Naruto.

"Naru-chan!"

XreviewX

Much later a blonde could be seen writing many seals on the naked body of a purple haired girl. The seals were foccused around the area of the curse seal on the girl's shoulder. The seals were written in blood, as blood was only used in powerful sealing procedures that required the use of soul manipulation. As the blonde painted on the seals, he explained what he was doing to Anko.

"After studying your seal and working with what I got from it, I came to the conclusion there was nothing I could do for you. That is, until you mentioned that the seal hurt whenever Orochimaru was nearby, or when you give into hatred. Working from this information I was able to deduce that he combined some soul rituals with normal blood seals in order to create the curse seal. So essentially, there's a small portion of Orochimaru's soul in that seal. I can remove the soul and destroy the seal, but at the cost of great pain. Are you sure you want to go through with this, you can still back out?"

Glaring at the blonde, Anko spoke. "And waste a perfectly good coupon? Hell no! Finish the job, Naru-chan." Naruto smirked, and shook his head fondly. "Very well."

Several minutes later Naruto had finished up creating the complex seals. Almost every inch of her body was covered in chakra infused blood. From her face, to the soles of her feet. Nodding at her Naruto begun a large sequence of seals. Several minutes later he finally finished and announced the jutsu while slamming his palms on the curse seal. "Heavenly seal cracker – Seal!"

When he finished, Anko's entire body went into painful convulsions. Agonizingly slowly, the blood started to recede from the soles of her feet to the curse seal on her back. Twenty minutes later, the blood had formed a circle around the curse seal on Anko's back. She had long ago stopped screaming, as her throat had started to hurt very painfully.

Stepping closer to Anko, the blonde placed his palm over the seal, enforcing his fingers with large amounts of chakra, then pulled outward, dragging a black piece of energy out of the curse seal. As soon as the piece of energy had left the seal, the rest of the seal fell away. Ignoring Anko for now, the blonde turned his attention to the soul fragment in his hand. Charging a large amount of chakra to his hands the blond forced the piece of soul in a small glowing ball of chakra. After the soul fragment was secure, the blonde grabbed Anko and ran in the oposite direction. Seconds later, the soul slowly got ripped to pieces and caused a small explosion. Demonic-like figures could be seen screaming in horror as the smoke cleared.

Both Naruto and Anko had been looking at the explosion in awe. Naruto smirked and turned to Anko. "That was your second present from me." Anko looked at Naruto in confusion. The blonde elaborated. "Every single second that you were in pain during that ritual, is the same exact pain Orochimaru felt." he finished smirking. Anko grinned, and pulled the blonde into a hug, finally passing out from exhaustion. The blonde gathered her into his arms, placing a low level illusion on her, to make her look like she was clothed, and teleported to his apartment.

XreviewX

Arriving at the apartment, the blonde walked to his room, and put Anko into his bed, pulling the covers over her. The blonde then left the room, and closed the door behind him. Turning to the other bedroom door the blonde opened it, to see an interesting sight.

Sakura and Natsuki were sitting on the bed, looking at a magazine, letting out giggles while pointing at things in the magazine. Clearing his throat, the blonde got their attention, causing them both to look up like deer caught in headlights. "Good evening, Sakura-san, Suki-chan."

Sakura smiled and nodded at him. "Hello Naruto-kun." Natsuki favored a different approach and pounced on the blonde. "Aniki!" The blonde grinned and stood up. When Natsuki also stood up she looked at Naruto with a curious but also apprehensive expression. Naruto noticed and asked her. "You alright Suki-chan?"

The girl was silent for several seconds before turning to the blonde. "Ne, Nii-chan... Did you really mean what you said earlier in school today? What you said about me?" she asked, looking slightly embarrassed. Smiling kindly the blonde pulled her into a warm embrace. "Every word of it Imouto. I'd sooner die than let you get hurt." Natsuki's heart warmed hearing that. When he let go of the hug, Naruto grinned sheepishly. "I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight because Anko's in my room. She had a rough night, and passed out before she could go home. So please don't try and wake her, she might stab you or something stupid" he finished scratching his head sheepishly. The two girls nodded and Naruto left the room.

Taking his seat on the couch, Naruto laid down. Looking up, the blonde gently stroked his scarf. His eyes narrowed dangerously, flashing an unnatural bright red for a split second.

_'I'm coming for you Madara.'_

XreviewX

Well... that's it. Sorry it took so long to update. I had a power failure and lost the file with this chapter. I had to retype everything! T-T

Please forgive me for leaving out anything, seeing as I redid it by memory. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!

Sayonara.


	10. Legends

_**Legends**_

It was a cold misty night, in a forest miles away from Konoha, slightly past the border of lightning country. The fog was near tangible, and one could barely see more than three feet ahead. In the fog, one could almost make out a dark figure next to a bright light, presumably a camp fire. The dark figure had blonde hair, fashioned in spikes, and a small pony tail hanging down his back. He had cerulean colored eyes and was dressed completely in black, with the exception of a crimson scarf around his neck. He looked the age of eight. The blonde was currently staring at the fire, lost in thought, absently fingering the book in his clutches.

_**Flashback**_

Naruto was busy in the library, looking for anything that would interest him. He had just finished paging through a book titled 'Gaining power', and found, much to his irritation, that it only contained ways to save electricity. Shoving the book back in between the tight books he found it from, the blonde didn't notice a book at the very top of the shelf coming loose. Pushing the annoying book in with great power, the book at the top finally came loose, and fell on top of the blondes head.

"Ow, Damnit!"

Rubbing his noggin, the young blonde curiously picked up the book that was laying on the floor, opened at a random page. Looking at the contents of the open page the blonde's eyes widened, reading the extracts to himself.

"...and for that reason, it is assumed that the legendary creatures hid themselves from humankind. Going into a stasis like state of hibernation, only to emerge to those that are worthy. The last sighting was near a relatively large mountain surrounded by forests, near the border of lightning country. Another intriguing thing about..." the blonde stopped reading there.

Scratching his chin in thought, the blonde looked at the cover of the book, titled 'Legends and Myths of the Elemental countries.'. Grinning, the blonde decided to buy this book from the library, seeing is it hadn't been taken out for over fifty years.

_**Flashback end**_

Naruto, had of course decided to pursue this odd myth he found from the book. He had requested to travel alone, much to Anko, Natsuki and the Hokage's annoyance. The Hokage had flat out refused to let him out of the village at his age, and it was only with a clever plan, that the blonde convinced the old man.

_**Flashback**_

"Come on, Ojiisan! Why not?" These were the words of an annoyed blonde, sitting on a chair in front of the desk of the most powerful man in the village. Sighing, the Hokage spoke. "You can't go because, one, you're not old enough to leave the village. Two, it's against the law set by my predecessors. Three you can't leave alone."

The blonde smirked, and quickly gave his reply. "One, I'm allowed to leave according to law, regardless of age if I don't have any living parents, or anyone looking after me. Two, If I'm old enough to kill assassins coming for my Imouto, then I'm old enough to leave alone."

The old man sighed, and narrowed his eyes looking at the blonde. "Im sorry Naruto. I can't in good conscience allow that." The blonde deflated, and looked at the ground, before, unseen to the Hokage, a grin made way to his face.

"How about a bet Ojiisan? If I can make you bleed, you have to let me go on my little trip, alone. If I can't, I'll do anything of your choosing. Deal?" The blonde had spoken with a neutral face, so as to not give anything away. The Hokage stared long and hard at the blonde before nodding slightly, grin hidden.

_'He's but a little boy. How could he possibly draw blood?'_

Sticking out his hand, the blonde grinned. "Lets shake on it, yeah?" With that, the blonde and the old man shook their hands. While the old man removed his hand from the handshake, he felt a sharp prod on his palm. Looking at his palm he gasped. Blood. A small, almost unnoticeable cut on his palm. The Hokage looked up at the smirking blonde.

"How?"

Grinning slyly, the blonde showed the old man a hidden blade under his bracer. The blade had a small pint of blood at the tip. The old man groaned.

_'Sneaky little bastard.'_

Sighing, the old man nodded. "All right, you can have your two weeks trip. But please, Naruto. I implore you, take someone with you. Anko could go with, okay?"

The blonde shook his head in the negative. "Sorry old man. The road I need to walk, can only be walked alone. I appreciate your thoughtfulness, though. Besides, unless you want your entire collection of... books to disappear, I'll understand." the blonde finished, idly fingering a page in a silver colored book, obviously belonging the the Hokage. The old man's eyes widened.

_'My Icha Icha tactics, girl on girl in the forest platinum edition!'_

Gasping, the old man nearly shouted. "But, that's blackmail!"

The blonde grinned slyly. "That's the way of the ninja Ojiisan."

_**Flashback end**_

The blonde had easily convinced the Hokage to let him go. The problem, though, came when he told Anko and Natsuki.

_**Flashback**_

A red haired little girl was crying her eyes out, hugging a blonde haired boy for dear life. "You can't go Nii-chan! You'll get lost, and I'll never see you again!" A purple haired woman, roughly the age of nineteen, also voiced her objections. "Yeah! You can't just up and leave! Who the hell am I supposed to go annoy people with?"

This had been going on for quite a while now, and the blonde just couldn't seem to get a chance to speak. Finally, after they had calmed down, the blonde spoke.

"Look, guys. I'll only be gone for two weeks at the most. If I'm lucky, I'll be back before a week is over. Please, I really need to do this. I promise I will be back, okay?"

Natsuki, still in tears, looked at him. "But I'll be alone without you here, Aniki! Please, don't go!" The blonde gently pulled her into a comforting hug. "It's okay Imouto. I already talked to Chiru-san. You're going to be staying with her and Sakura for the time that I'm gone."

Sighing, the red haired girl nodded, though, reluctantly. The blonde looked up to the purple haired Woman. "I promise I'll help you deface Hokage tower or something when I'm back, okay?" he said. Anko looked at the blonde for several seconds, before a grin broke out on her face. "Yeah, whatever. Just be careful brat."

Smirking cheekily, Naruto spoke. "Love you too!" He quickly dodged a kunai thrown at him.

_**Flashback end**_

The trip here, had taken the blonde three days in total. So far he had spent eight days looking for, whatever he was looking. Each time he had come up with nothing. Today he was going to start his return trip to Konoha, if he wished to keep his promise of returning within two weeks. So it was with great disappointment that the blonde began packing up his belongings, and started his trek home.

On his way back, the blonde had come across something very amusing, to him at least.

_**Flashback**_

It was very noisy... too noisy in fact, the blonde noted to himself. He had entered a small town, and saw it was very busy, if all the civilians walking around had anything to say about it. The blonde had been walking for about two hours when he came across the town. So deciding to take a small break, the blonde took a seat on a bench and summoned his guitar from his pocket dimension.

Naruto strummed the strings gently to hear if the guitar was out of tune. Seeing it was still perfectly tuned, the blonde began playing.

Naruto had first taken up the guitar with the purpose of distracting him from past events in his previous life, and it had worked. Though, now, instead of playing guitar for distraction, he played it simply because he enjoyed it.

The blonde had been playing for several minutes now, eyes closed all the while. He went into a solo, fingers running along the neck of the guitar at impossible speeds.

He had written this song on one particularly depressing night, when he had recalled how all his friends had died during the war. He had seen each of them dying in very brutal and painful ways.

He had poured his heart into the song, not caring about his surroundings. He had been playing the song for over ten minutes now, and finished it with an ending solo. Naruto quickly regained focus of his surroundings when he heard people clapping and applauding.

Opening his eyes he saw a large crowd had gathered around him, applauding him, some whistling and most smiling. Grinning, the blonde stood up and did a goofy bow for his audience. After the crowd had dispersed he saw a tall blonde haired woman, with a very large bust if he said so himself, accompanied by a black haired teenager. The blonde woman's eyes were unfocussed, as if recalling something. Shrugging, the blonde sent his guitar back to his dimension and stood up. He then walked in the direction of the village exit, heading back to Konoha. He stopped when the woman spoke.

"Hey, Excuse me! What's you're name kid?"

The blonde blinked, followed by smirking. "Isn't it polite to introduce yourself first, old lady?"

A twitching tick quickly appeared on her eyebrow. Turning to the blonde, she shouted loudly for all to hear. "I'm not old!" The younger blonde shrugged in return. "Hey, no offense! It's totally cool with me if your old and stuff. It just means you've been around so long, you know more than others." Naruto had meant for it to sound like a compliment. The blonde woman, however, took it as an insult.

"You little brat! Do you have any idea who I am?" The blonde blinked, and narrowed his eyes at her, tapping his chin, deep in though. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

After a while the blonde's eyes finally grew wide and he turned to the blonde woman with a grin. "Yeah! Now I remember you!" The blonde woman smiled, and closed her eyes in silent recognition.

"You're the legendary... what was it again..." Eyebrow twitching, the blonde woman was about to tell to blonde, when a look of enlightenment entered his eyes.

"Ah! You're the legendary sucker, right!? Some debt collectors were asking around for you a bit earlier." And indeed there had been some debt collectors asking for her earlier. Picture with title and all.

Eyes widening in panic, the blonde woman, grabbed the girl accompanying her. "Shizune, we've gotta get out of here! Now!" with that, the two ran towards the other side of the village, fear visible to all.

Shrugging, the blonde continued his journey.

_**Flashback end**_

XreviewX

The blonde had been traveling for roughly three hours now, stopping to give the proper papers to patrolling cloud ninja, each time under an illusion of course. He had decided to take a shortcut from the route that lead to Konoha, and just travel there in a straight line. While travelling he was still quite upset at having come up with nothing. He was so disappointed and deep in thought, that he never noticed he was running along a mountain.

He only noticed his surroundings when the ground gave out under him, at an especially steep side of the mountain. Doing his best not to panic, the blonde focussed Chakra to the soles of his feet and into his legs to prevent as much damage as possible when he landed.

To the blonde it felt like he had been falling for over ten minutes, before he eventually landed, using up quite a bit of chakra to support his landing. Groaning, the blonde took in his surroundings. Everything was black, and not a thing could be seen.

"Great, just great! Take a shortcut home to get back early, and now I fall into a pit."

After the blonde had spoken, a large expansion of wind was heard. Sounding almost like a snort. The blonde quickly turned to the sound of the noise, fully alert. "Whose there?! Show yourself!"

There was a long silence, before the darkness slowly started fading away, and blue orbs of light could be seen all over the small pit. Inspecting his surroundings, the blonde's jaw dropped when he saw what had caused the sound.

"Greetings, little one. I have to say, it's not often that my kind has any visitors."

The voice that had spoken, came from a large mouth, reptilian in shape. It had razor sharp teeth, and hairs at the snout of it's nose. It had scales, black and crimson in color, almost metallic if one looked close enough. It was extremely large in size. Perhaps larger than a fifteen story building. Also noticeable, was it's eyes. Crimson eyes, both intelligent and wise, if you looked deeply into them.

Clearing his throat, the blonde spoke, or tried to at least. "Greetings to you too... wise dragon. It's a great pleasure and honor to meet you."

Snorting, the scaled behemoth smiled a toothy grin. "I'm sure. So... what brings you to my domain?" it asked curiously.

The blonde scratched his head sheepishly, before replying. "Well you see... I've read tales, of how powerful dragons are. Tales of dragons so wise and intelligent, that they make the summons of today look like uneducated children."

The dragon nodded, benevolently. "You certainly know how to enamour an old dragon, little one. But tell me, what is your purpose of being here?"

The blonde blushed at the compliment, and spoke. "I've also read, of how summon's came to be. A long time ago, they also lived here in this world. They grew tired of the endless wars, wishing to be somewhere where they could live peacefully and perhaps fight once in a while. The seal master's at that time, went to them, and offered to create them a dimension of their own. They could use these dimensions to live in peacefully, at the cost of fighting for whoever signed a contract, that they approved."

While the blonde spoke, the dragon watched carefully with narrowed eyes. When he finished, the dragon spoke. "I am intrigued, little one. But why are you telling me this?"

Now sweating a bit, the blonde looked into the dragons eyes, doing his best to stay calm and show his honesty. "I would like to offer you the same deal. I can create a dimension for you to live in, with your kin if there are any of them remaining."

The scaled behemoth was silent for a few minutes, deep in thought. After what seemed like hours to the blonde, the dragon turned to him. "Tell me, little one. What is your reason for wanting me as your summon?"

The blonde went silent at that, his eyes unfocussed. All warmth that had previously been in his eyes, had disappeared, and been replaced by a cold stoic expression. His eyes still unfocussed, the blonde spoke. "Why do I need someone of your power as my summon?" he asked.

Closing his eyes, the blonde spoke. "To prevent a great disaster from happening. I wish for your assistance... to prevent this world from going to hell!" he finished, his eyes now very acute and focussed, looking into the eyes of the dragon, not a trace of fear in his being.

The dragon was silent after the blonde had spoken. His full attention on the blonde, looking for any signs of deception. Soon, the dragon let out a chuckle and spoke amusedly. "You're a time traveller, are you not?" The blonde's eyes widened comically, taking a step back and fell on his behind, stuttering. "W-wha? How?!"

This time the dragon laughed. His laugh sounded kind and gentle, but at the same time, it had an underlying growl. The blonde decided at that moment, this dragon was not one to be messed with. After the dragon had stopped laughing, it turned to the blonde. "Elementary, little one. Though, you live in the body of a human child, your eyes tell me that you have seen things that no man should."

The dragon was silent for several minutes, before speaking. "Very well, little one. My kin and I will become your summons, and ONLY yours. You will be the first and also the final human, to ever summon dragons. Granted, you fulfill a condition..."

The blonde looked up curiously, wondering what his task was. "What condition would this be?"

The dragon smirked, then spoke. "I will give you a riddle. Answer it correctly, and you will become the first dragon summoner. Answer it incorrectly, and you will become my meal. Agreed?"

The blonde, looked into the dragon's eyes, determination clearly visible, and nodded. "Agreed."

The dragon nodded, then cleared it's throat and spoke.

"I speak of a object, both tangible and intangible in shape."

"This object, is found everywhere."

"It's found little in many, and many in little."

"It can be a guide through life, and also a catalyst of great destruction."

"This object grows more powerful through time, though, it cannot grow if it is not fed. But even if it should not be fed, it will still always be."

"This object is fed by one thing, and one thing alone."

"What is this object, little one?"

The blonde sweat dropped, hearing the riddle.

_'What the hell?! Okay relax... Think clearly and focus.' _

The blonde took a deep breath, and calmed his mind.

_'It can be touched, and not touched... It is found everywhere... you find it rarely in many, and largely in few. It can create life, and also destroy. It grows stronger with time if it is fed. Fed what?'_

Groaning, the blonde sat down, and begin to meditate on the riddle.

_'What doesn't grow if it isn't fed? It's fed only one thing, so what is it fed?'_

The blonde rubbed his temple slightly and resumed thinking. Not noticing the dragon slowly standing up.

_'It's found everywhere. So it's here, right?'_

The blonde still hadn't noticed the dragon's movement. The dragon had opened it's jaws and was slowly moving towards the blonde.

_'Knowledge! It's tangible in books and intangible in thought. But what feeds knowledge?'_

The dragon lowered it's jaws.

_'Wait! The object isn't knowledge, the object is fed knowledge.'_

The dragon's jaws were several feet away from the blonde.

_'Of course! There's only one thing that can be fed knowledge! And that is...'_

"WISDOM!" Naruto shouted, opening his eyes, only now seeing the jaws advancing on him.

The jaws stopped, and several seconds later, closed. The dragon lifted it's head back up and stepped back to it's previous position.

"Indeed it is, little one. You were a few short seconds away from your death. Kudos on getting the riddle right."

The blonde grinned, and let out a whoop, much to the amusement of the dragon. Clearing his throat the blonde spoke. "So, can we get started then? This dimension summoning thing works by pulling a powerful chakra representation of yourself from the dimension you will dwell in. When you're finished with your summoned purpose, the chakra body is expelled and you gain all the knowledge that happened. In the dimension, the one in control will be you, so you can do anything there. You're a god so to speak."

The dragon grinned a predatory grin.

"Well then... Shall we?"

XreviewX

Konoha proper. A beautiful and large village where people lived. Behind a large mountain within Konoha proper, also known as Hokage mountain, past all the buildings, deep into the forest, there were two figures in a training ground. The one figure was a purple haired woman, wearing very suggestive clothing. The second figure was a red haired girl busy throwing metallic throwing weapons at a human shaped target. The purple haired girl was busy yelling at the red haired one.

"Come on kid! Don't be afraid to let that target have it. Just picture it's something you really hate and try to hit it!" she said. The red haired girl nodded, and took aim again. "Yes Anko-san!" This time the kunai hit the target with greater accuracy.

Smiling, the red haired little girl jumped, fist pumping into the hair. "Alright! I did it!" The purple haired girl grinned and complimented her. "Well done Natsuki-chan, you've really improved. I'd say you're about at the level of the best kids on your class."

Natsuki smiled in response, before sighing and sitting down, soon followed by Anko sitting next to her. "What's wrong kid? You're sighing like this one guy that I castrated a while back." she said, smiling a bloodthirsty smile, as if recalling the event.

"I just... miss Naru-nii-chan." said Natsuki, looking depressed.

Anko put her arm over Natsuki's shoulder and spoke. "You're not the only one kid... Look on the bright side! He should be returning in two days." Natsuki smiled in response. "I think I better start heading back the Chiru-san's house. She doesn't want me out too late." Anko nodded and stood up with Natsuki. "I'll walk you back kid, I've got nothing better to do."

That said, they both slowly started walking in the direction of the stairs down Hokage mountain. They were both about to exit the clearing when a large shadow fell over them. They both looked up and gasped at what they saw.

A gigantic dragon, black and crimson in color, with wings so large and powerful, that Anko had to use chakra to keep standing while holding Natsuki. With a small earthquake in the surrounding area, the dragon landed in front of the two girls. Looking up they saw a blonde haired figure, wearing black clothing with a crimson scarf, standing on the dragon's head.

Jumping off the dragon, the blonde turned to the dragon and spoke. "Thanks for the ride Kazangan, I really appreciate it." The dragon, now known as Kazangan, nodded at the blonde. "It was my pleasure, Naruto. Don't hesitate to summon me if you find yourself in trouble." And with that, the dragon disappeared in a large puff of smoke.

Turning around, the blonde saw the two girls that had been watching. Grinning merrily the blonde raised his hand in a lazy two fingered salute.

"Yo!"

Faster than the eye can see, a blur of red and purple had advanced on the blonde and pulled him into a hug. "Naru-chan!" "Aniki!"

Smirking, the blonde returned the hugs. After the hugs the blonde rose an eyebrow questioningly. "So... How's things been?"

The red haired girl was first to speak. "It's been awesome, Nii-chan! Anko-san taught me how to throw kunai, and she thinks I'm as good as the best in the class."

Blinking, the blonde turned to Anko. "Really now? Would you mind showing me, Imouto?" he finished turning his gaze to Natsuki. The scarlet haired girl nodded and ran to a human target at the other side of the clearing, Anko and Naruto following at a more sedated pace.

When they arrived, Natsuki looked at Naruto, waiting for his consent. When the blonde nodded, she turned to the target, a focussed look on her face. In quick rapid succession the girl threw five kunai at five points on the target, then turned to Naruto expectantly. Her heart filled with happiness when the blonde kissed her on her forehead. "Well done, Suki-chan! That's very good. As good as genin if I'm not mistaken."

Anko, nodded her agreement, and spoke. "Yeah, she's pretty much gotten in down. Just needs to work on a few small flaws, but other than that, she did great." she finished, patting the girl on her head.

When Naruto and Anko had finished congratulating her, Natsuki looked at Naruto curiously. "Nii-chan? Can you please show me how you do it?" Blinking at the request, the blonde nodded and smiled warmly, then took the five kunai from the target board.

"Watch carefully, Imouto" he said. He then pulled his arm back in motion, a finger in each ring of the five kunai, and swung his arm forward, letting go of all the kunai. With five solid thunks, five kunai could be seen in all the critical points on the dummy.

Natsuki looked on in awe at Naruto. "That was so cool! Please teach me, Aniki!" The blonde grinned, then spoke. "I'll teach you Suki-chan. Not today though, I'm a bit tired from my trip. Is tomorrow okay with you?" He received his answer when she quickly pulled him into a hug. "Thanks, Nii-chan!"

During this, Anko had been deep in thought, and when they finished up she turned to Naruto. "Hey Naru-chan?" The blonde turned to her, eyebrow raised curiously. "Yes Anko-chan?" Anko looked pointedly at him, then poked him on his chest. "What was with that dragon? I thought they were just a myth?" Natsuki also voiced her thoughts. "Yeah! Iruka-sensei said the only summons that exists, are normal animals."

The blonde smiled mysteriously, then after several seconds, answered them.

"Oh that? Let's just say that... I am now the first and final summoner... of the legendary dragons."

XreviewX

And that's another chapter done. Hope you like! If you don't like it, feel free to tell me how I'm screwing up, in your reviews. If you have any questions, post them in reviews and I'll try to give you an answer, either in the form of inside the story, or maybe here at the end author's notes.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!

Sayonora.


	11. Reanimation

Okay, despite what the previous little notice said about me discontinuing this fic? Yeah, that one. Ignore it. It would seem that there are a select few people who actually seem to enjoy this fic. So due to this, the fic will be continued. This chapter has been fixed up a bit, small minor changes. The shunsin has been explained as an added piece. The dialogue with hanabi was also changed a bit. Aswell as a slight error with their bodies and some new dialogue at the end. You can expect a new chapter in the near future. Ciao.

_**Reanimation**_

It was a cold, damp morning in the village of Konoha. The sun had yet to rise, and many were still sleeping. To a certain blonde haired individual this was the ideal time to perform certain... extracurricular activities. Accompanied by a purple raven-haired figure roughly the age of twenty-two, the now twelve year old blonde boy crept closer to their destination; said destination being the Hyuuga compound.

Nearing the compound the two lurking figures saw two ninja's standing guard. Both quickly took out a senbon laced with sleeping poison each, and placed a chameleon illusion on the senbon. A few short seconds later, two soft thumps could be heard, as both guards slumped to the ground, unconscious to the world. Entering the compound both quickly headed to the smaller building of the two abnormally large structures, also known as the branch house.

The two quickly set about doing their own part by sticking an odd substance to the faces of those still sleeping, using illusionary techniques to prevent them from feeling anything. When they eventually finished with the branch house they headed out towards the main branch house. They quietly finished up their work, unaware of a young girl with accented white eyes looking at them leave the complex.

When the two figures had exited the Hyuuga compound they quickly took to a nearby building's roof and burst out laughing, the blonde wiping away tears of mirth and the violet haired one clutching her sides in mirthful pain. Eventually it was quiet again, until the blonde broke the silence.

"I can't wait to see their reactions tomorrow, what do you think they're gonna do, Anko-chan?" he asked grinning. Anko let out a snort and shook her head. "Honestly? They'll no doubt call for our heads. They have been suspecting us for a long while now after all."

The blonde let out a snort of his own. "Let them. See if they ever find out how to remove that stuff." Anko turned to him with an eyebrow raised. "What exactly does that stuff do anyway? I'm not exactly much of an alchemist." The blonde smirked. "Well." he said stretching out the vowel. "It's a chakra sensitive mix, as long as it's near chakra it will stick. The only way to remove it is with chakra being channeled from a different person."

Anko let out a cackle of glee. "So... That means it will stay on forever, unless they know how? What if they just use genjutsu to hide it?" Hearing that, the blonde burst out with another fresh round of laughter. "Ha ha heh. They can use genjutsu... but because the mix constantly absorbs a very minute amount of chakra through the skin, it will gradually remove the chakra of the genjutsu, thus canceling it."

Both of them let out cackles of glee into cold damp morning, effectively causing anyone close enough to hear it to let out an involuntary shudder of fear.

XreviewX

Later when the sun had risen the blonde was back in his apartment, cooking breakfast. Currently he was busy shaking his behind to a tune he was humming, dancing around the kitchenette, wearing his normal attire. Black pants, shirt, sandals along with his crimson scarf. He also had a small pink apron on, a gift from chiru, no doubt to mock him. Alas, he couldn't exactly be picky, and the apron was rather useful.

This is how Natsuki found her brother in the small kitchen, dancing and humming a tune with eyes closed, still busy with breakfast. The red haired girl stared at the scene in front of her with morbid fascination, until finally, what was happening sunk in, and she let out a few giggles, eventually turning into laughter.

Naruto was brought out of his choreography when he heard heard giggling and laughter. Swinging his head in the direction of the sound his eyes widened horrified. Closing his gaping mouth, he tried to safe face. "W-well, Good M-morning, Suki-chan!"

Apparently it didn't work as Natsuki squealed and pulled him into a hug. "That was SOOOO cute Aniki! Can you do it again, huh?" The blonde got out of the hug, eye brow twitching. "Cute? I am not cute! I'm manly! And rugged! I don't do cute." The blonde finished off his tirade closing his arms and eyes, then letting out a snort of indignation.

The red haired girl let out another giggle, then looked at the blonde with teary eyes and a quivering lip. "Pleeeease, Aniki?" Naruto nearly relented when he saw her look. Nearly...

_'Damn puppy dog eyes!'_

The blonde coughed, and set back to work. "So you ready for school, Suki-chan?" Natsuki nodded happily, taking a seat at the dining table. "Yeah! I think I've done everything to prepare. Today Iruka-sensei is going to review the three basic jutsu and teach us the third one." Naruto nodded, and handed her a plate, followed by taking a seat and digging into his own plate. "Oh yeah? I kinda forgot."

The redhead frowned and playfully hit the blonde's arm. "You never pay attention in class anyway, Nii-chan." Naruto shrugged, and started cleaning up his empty plate and the other dishes. "I can't exactly help that Iruka-sensei's voice makes me fall asleep. Besides, one would think that you and Sakura have a crush on him, what with the amount of attention you show him in class"

"Nii-chan!"

XreviewX

Much later, a blonde could be seen sitting underneath a tree in the ninja academy training grounds, thinking.

_'Sweet delight. Pure heaven. Simply divine. How is it possible for mere mortals to feast on the delights of the gods themselves? No one knows, but one could at the very least be thankful. Yes... very, very thankful.'_

Now one might wonder, what exactly his thoughts were concerned about, but naturally, one need not care as it is pretty obvious. That being said, we now see the blonde lifting a small stick with three balls of sweetness to his mouth and biting off another one.

_'Hmmmm... Dango...'_

Life at the academy for the blonde had been relatively boring. The teachers no longer annoyed or bugged him in class as much, as they accepted that he was far ahead from his peers. Said teachers, were also very stumped whenever they suggested the blonde skip a year. His reason often being the same each time. "What, and become one of the old man's new tools a year sooner? HELL NO!"

Over the past three years the blonde had advanced very rapidly. After perfecting the shunsin to be able to perform it without any seals or smoke, making it appear as if he simply vanished out of existence, he had gotten it down to an art. He now often used it when training and had incorporated it into a new fighting style he had developed.

Due to shunsin having two ways of being used the blonde had succeeded. The first, most common and probably the easiest way to use the shunsin was as a means of teleportation to any location the blonde had been at before. The teleportation would take more chakra the further the user teleported. Shunsin was a very a chakra heavy technique if one used it for teleportation.

The second method of using shunsin was enhancing the user's speed up to inhuman levels. The technique had a large drawback however for those inexperienced with its use. Because the technique increased one's speed tenfold or sometimes even faster, the user's own eyes couldn't keep up with his surroundings. Naturally, the blonde haired prankster had found a way around this, using his chakra as sonar waves not unlike bats.

The new fighting style he had created involved using his twin blades, the dagger and knife, in conjunction with shunshin. He would engage his opponent in fight and while fighting, he would use shunshin to get into different angles, often unprotected parts of the enemy, then catch said enemy off-guard. What made it a powerful fighting style, is the fact that he used shunsin at random intervals.

As an example he would attack his opponent, and when his attack is blocked he would shunshin into a new position, and attack again. But the random factor came in that when the opponent next suspected him to use shunshin when he blocked an attack, Naruto would just use shunshin while attacking to get behind him and attack again, completely throwing the enemy for a loop.

The shunsin however, wasn't the only technique the blonde had perfected in the last three years. Having had an affinity for wind in his previous life he had the knowledge necessary to get control over the element wind. Regaining his control over wind based chakra, he was able to relearn powerful wind elemental techniques he had created in his previous life.

To name a few, one technique was a shield based technique that could negate near anything headed his way, with the exception of fire based techniques. Another was a powerful sphere of pure wind natured chakra that could be shot from his palm at alarmingly fast speeds. When said sphere hit a target the target was eviscerated by the many thousands of small wind blades. Another was a concept where he replaced chakra to enhance his speed with wind chakra. Though his speed was enhanced greatly, his maneuverability greatly declined. The only way he could have unmatched speed with maneuverability was to fill a large body of air around him, with wind based chakra. Unfortunately he didn't have enough chakra to do so, as the amount necessary was currently far out of his league, despite having near kage level chakra capacity.

The muscles of his body had also developed to the point where if they were put under any more strain from his seal, he would rip his body apart when releasing the seal. He believed he was on par with the green haired jounin, named Gai, when 80 percent of the weights on said jounin's body had been removed. Currently his body was still too young, and he wasn't genetically gifted enough to be able to use as much weight as Gai.

In his three years he had experienced a rather large growth spurt, growing to just an inch shorter than his violet haired pranking partner. Though he was proud of his growth, he had been somewhat dismayed when Anko started using his lap as a seat. He also found that Anko had become a lot more playful in the last few years. Despite first finding the idea of her licking the blood off his cheek wounds horrifying at first, he had eventually started returning the favor to her when he outsmarted her in spars, and found that he enjoyed the taste of her blood.

Anko's eccentricities and behaviors had rubbed off on him more than he was aware of at first. In time the two had become almost inseperable; close enough to know what each other was thinking of with merely a glance. Because of this, they had become an even greater annoyance to the general public of Konoha, often leaking out their bloodlust in the presence of others when they found cowering civilians amusing.

Naruto had only started noticing these changes in him when the villagers started calling him insane and crazy along with Anko. At first he had ignored it, and rubbed it off as becoming more outgoing. He stopped using that excuse however, when he discovered much to his own amusement, and the anger of many men in Konoha, that the women of Konoha enjoyed seeing him do a strip tease in the town square. He had followed up an idea of his to attempt aerobics in the trading square without any clothes except a pink headband. He spent two days in prison for 'publicly scarring the innocents'. He had no regrets though, as he spent the trip walking to jail with a shit eating grin for all to see.

Apparently he had a body that fueled the wet dreams of many a women in Konoha. Fortunately or unfortunately the men started hating him for that fact, instead of hating him for being Natsuki's brother.

Currently Naruto was busy reading the fifteenth book in the Icha-icha series, having just finished his last stick of dango. He idly wondered if he would meet his unofficial Icha-icha brother, Hatake Kakashi, later at the book store when he went to pick up the latest installment in the series.

His musings were brought to a halt when he noticed someone trying to get his attention. Looking closely, he saw that it was a petite girl, with unblemished pale skin and ebony hair. Her eyes were a combination of silver and white, almost light grey in color. Her posture screamed both elegance and arrogance. Raising an eyebrow lazily the blonde looked at her in a questioning manner.

XreviewX

Hyuuga Hanabi, Daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the clan of the old and noble family of Hyuuga. Younger sister to Hyuuga Hinata, the clan's heir. She was a year younger than Hinata, but while not the heir of the family, she was a genius and prodigy to the Hyuuga much like Hyuuga Neji. The clan's fighting style came easily to her, and no-one in the clan bested her, save her father, a few clan elders and her older cousin, Neji. The instructors at the ninja academy had allowed her to skip a year and allowed her into her final year.

When she had first entered the class, under the instructor Umino Iruka, she had immediately assumed that any and everyone in this class were below her and not worthy of her time, even her own older sibling. In her own mind, she had firmly believed that, she was destined for great things, due to the fact that she had mastered the Jyuuken fighting style of her clan so easily and quickly, and she had no better.

In class she had observed her peers and quickly decided most of them were worthless. Of the girls in her class, all were useless. Haruno Sakura, self-proclaimed fan girl and true love of Uchiha Sasuke, may have had brains and excellent chakra control, but practical wise, she was useless. Yamanaka Ino, while having a powerful clan technique, was useless in every other aspect of being a ninja, being much too loud, like Sakura, and having little to none talent.

The only two girls in the class she had at least a little respect for, were Uzumaki Natsuki and her own older sibling. Natsuki while just as much a bookworm as Sakura, actually focussed greatly on her ninja career. She was usually at the top five of the class. Hinata, her sibling, while stronger than most in the class, was still worthless to her, as she barely put up a challenge when they sparred.

Of the boys in class, she easily found out who the most worthless was. Nara Shikamaru, while a genius, simply was too lazy and had the motivation of a sloth. Akimichi Choji, decent taijutsu, generally just as lazy and worthless as the Nara. Inuzuka Kiba, while having a powerful fighting style, was also pathetic with how loudly he boasted and gave away his weaknesses. Abarume Shino, while powerful, was too reliant on his insects in fights, so she also classified him as weak. The only boy in class she had even a little bit of respect for was the Uchiha scion, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke was usually amongst those at the top of the class, and was top rookie material, as he had balanced all of his aspects of being a ninja. His only problem was that he showed too much emotion around his friends; about a bit more than Shino anyway. Another fault for him, was that he wasted his time pulling pranks with the other foolish boys in class.

And then there was Uzumaki Naruto. To her Naruto was an enigma. Her first opinion of him when she first saw him in class was that he was even more worthless than the lazy Nara. Her opinion was shattered, however, when test results came and he always got perfect scores. He never lost in his spars against the instructors. He always got his techniques right perfectly. He clearly outshone everyone. Which brings up the point as to why he was an enigma. He was simply too laid back and relaxed to actually be a decent shinobi. He was always sleeping, or reading one of those orange colored books of his. He had an addiction to a food called dango, another weakness. He spent too much time fussing over his sibling Natsuki. He would give his life for his sister, another weakness. And yet... he was still an enigma.

She didn't know how to classify him, or what to classify him as. The things he did when not shinobi related were not of shinobi standard, but somehow he always outperformed the others in class. He was a puzzle that she had always had trouble about solving, and never tried any more than necessary. Until now.

Earlier this morning she had woken up to hear soft breathing other than her own. She wasn't sure but when she opened her eyes she saw someone leaving her room. After that she had used her byakugan to see who this stranger was, and had watched with astonishment how he painted something on her father's face. Later in the day she had discovered that every Hyuuga in the clan had pink make-up on their faces, with silvery glitter, and light blue sparkles. Her father had placed an illusion on her face that would last long enough until she got home, before the strange paint removed it again. Years ago some of the clan members in her clan had been pranked and ended up with pink hair, no one knew who had done the deed. But due to what had happened that morning, she now had a mild idea of who did it.

On the academy terrain she saw the blonde sitting under his tree, in the shade, and once again reading that damned book that he wouldn't allow anyone, not even his own sibling, to read. Steeling her nerves, and blanking her face she approached the blonde.

XreviewX

Looking up, Naruto rose his eyebrow at the figure. "Yes? Can I help you?" The ebony haired girl nodded, face still blank and spoke. "You are Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto blinked in confusion, before grinning slightly. "Why yes I am! You must have heard of me thanks to my fame! I am known far and wid-" The young girl interrupted him. "We're in the same class."

Naruto blinked once again, then scratched his head sheepishly. "Uh.. Yeah, that too. What can I do for you, uh.. I don't think I got your name, Miss?" Taking a seat on her knees, still keeping a picture of pure elegance, she spoke. "Hyuuga Hanabi, of the old and noble family of Hyuuga" she spoke, nose in the air.

Naruto stared at her in morbid fascination. "Riiight. Hello, Hanabi-san. Was there anything you wanted?" Hanabi nodded then looked him in the eyes. "I know what you did this morning." Naruto's jaw dropped comically and slowly sat up. "O-oh? W-what are you t-talking about?"

Hanabi sighed, and folded her arms. "That prank on the Hyuuga clan, I saw you this morning with my Byakugan." Naruto dropped his head in shame and whined. "There goes my spotless record of never being caught... Why, why , WHY!" At his outburst everyone on the academy grounds went silent, and looked in their direction. Naruto didn't seem to care or notice as he was too busy staring at Hanabi's pale cheeks that were slowly turning red.

Grinning slyly, the blonde spoke. "Why Hanabi-chan! Are you blushing? I had no idea you felt that way about me!" The previous miniature red tinge multiplied tenfold. "S-shut up! D-don't address me so f-familiarly! Of c-course I don't like you!" The blonde chuckled then proceeded to tease the poor girl. "Your flushed cheeks say otherwise Hanabi-chan. Don't worry, I'm flattered a cute girl such as yourself have a crush on me." Hanabi folded her arms and sighed, eyebrow twitching irritated, trying and failing to hide both her blush and her pout. "Whatever. The point here is, I know what you did. And you could get in pretty big trouble if the right people found out." She finished smirking.

Naruto's eyes widened horrified. "What! You'd blackmail me? Me!?" The petite girl nodded, smirk still in place. "Yes I would. But the real question should be, what's in it for me, if I don't tell." Hearing this the blonde let out a chuckle. "That's very sly of you Hanabi-chan." he said in a gentle chiding tone. Hanabi's blush seemed to return again, and then intesify to a much brighter state than before. "Don't call me that!" The blonde smirked. "I'll get rid of the paint on your face if you don't tell, and if I get to call you Hanabi-chan." The ebony haired girl's eyes widened. "W-what? No that's a horrible deal!" The blonde merely grinned. "Take it or leave it Hanabi-chaaaan!"

Hanabi closed her eyes and let out a silent groan. "Alright fine. But can you also tell me how to get rid of it, so that I can remove it for Hinata?" The blonde turned to her with sharp eyes, playful side completely gone. He then spoke in a cold, calm and deadly voice effectively scaring Hanabi. "I thought you didn't care for your sibling, what with how you treat her, Hyuuga-san?"

Hanabi's eyes widened in fear. "O-of course I-i care for her!" The blonde let out a cold emotionless chuckle, leaking out a bit of killing intent. "So you care for her, by belittling her every day? By calling her useless and unworthy of life? That's rather hypocritical of you, Hyuuga-san." Hanabi swallowed nervously, just being in his presence was a thousand times worse than being scolded by her strict father. "I'm o-only saying what m-my father c-calls her." she stuttered out nervously.

The blonde chuckled coldly again. "So it's alright for your father to decide everything for you, huh? If he tells you to stop breathing, will you? Hmm? Do you like being daddy's little puppet and following his every whim? Can you imagine even for a moment what it must be like for your older sister to have to hear that she's worthless everyday, and be scolded for not being herself?"

Hanabi silently went over his words. _'He's right. All I've been doing the last few years is listen and do every he tells me to. Most of my opinions are actually his own! And what of Hinata?' S_he silently thought of the treatment Hinata had received, the harsh beatings she would receive in fights when she wasn't good enough."Oh Kami..."

Hanabi looked up at Naruto with moist eyes. "I-i'm sorry. I've been a horrible sister." Naruto snorted, eyes still dead and cold. "Tell that to your sibling. You have nothing to be sorry to me for."

The petite girl nodded. "I will. Thank you... for telling me what I've been doing wrong." And just as quickly as it started it stopped. Naruto's cold eyes quickly became cheery again, his face lit with a foxy grin. "Good! Now if you want to remove the paint, all you need to do is place a small bit of foreign chakra on top of it!" he finished by placing his palm on her forehead and letting out a small burst of chakra. And like water on oil, the paint immediately fell onto the ground.

"Easy huh?" Naruto asked grinning. The ebony haired girl nodded with a small smile, then stood up to go look for Hinata.

"That was kind of you, Otouto." A voice spoke up from behind the tree Naruto sat under. Standing up, Naruto walking up to the voice, accepting the hand playfully tussling his hair. "I wouldn't say kind Aniki. The way I pointed out her mistakes were far from kind." The silver haired figure nodded. "So you wanna come to the bookshop after school? It will be about twenty minutes after school comes out before the book signing is done. There will be a book signing with our master present!"

Naruto's eyes widened comically.

"What! Jiraiya-sama is in town? This is a dream come true!"

XreviewX

Much later, at an adult bookstore.

A tall white haired male could be seen sitting behind a small desk. He had just finished the last bundle of people that came to get his autograph. He let out a grin of pride and success._ 'Ah yes... The great Jiraiya-sama is known all over the world!' _He then proceeded to picture himself mentally being surrounded by millions of people worldwide, all bowing down to him and worshipping him for his literature. He was brought out of his reverie when he saw two figures kneeling in front of the table.

Standing up he saw the one on the left was a silver haired man wearing a mask, and on the right he saw a blonde haired teenager wearing all black with a crimson scarf. Shrugging he decided to let them, his worshippers, stand. "Rise, Icha-icha fans! Rise and speak to the great Jiraiya-sama!"

The one on the left quickly stood up and looked at him with starry eyes. "Jiraiya-sama! It's a honor to have you back in Konoha! Please grace me, an unworthy mortal, with your autograph on your latest book!" The one on the right followed suite. "Yes, we are unworthy of being in your presence Jiraiya-sama! Please grant me the honor of having you autograph my books!"

Jiraiya nodded and pompously rose his fist in the air. "Very well my loyal subjects! I, Jiraiya-sama, shall bestow up thee mere peasants my almighty and powerful autograph so that ye shall be blessed for years to come!" He quickly signed their books. "Alrighty, names?"

"Kakashi, and"

"Naruto, Jiraiya-sama."

When Jiraiya finished signing the books he nodded the looked up, and frowned when he saw what Naruto looked like. "Hey kid? What was your full name again?"

The blonde, bowed his head and spoke. "It's Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya-sama." The white haired male's eyes widened slightly. _'So this is Minato's son huh? Shouldn't he be twelve by now? I wonder where his sister is.'_

"Right, it was nice meeting you, my two most loyal subjects, but now I have to get back to writing the latest book!"

"Yes Jiraiya-sama!" the two unofficial brothers chorused with barely hidden glee.

XreviewX

The sounds of grunting and flesh hitting flesh could be heard. Naruto and Anko were in a clearing busy... fighting. The blonde had just caught a fist thrown by the violet haired woman and pulled her forward into a punch, only for her to duck with her lithe body and miss. The two separated, still panting and rushed again, each pulling a kunai out.

Steel met steel, and leg met leg. Both fought hard and brought the most out of the other. Naruto lashed out with a powerful kick and Anko ducked underneath his guard thrusting her kunai forward in an attempt to stab Naruto. At the last second Naruto disappeared with a deactivated restriction seal-enhanced shunshin to behind her, and disabled both arms, holding a kunai at her neck.

Both were gasping for air, but the victor was clear. Anko let out a pitiful whine. "Damn it Naru-chan! You weren't supposed to win! Now we're tied again." The blonde behind her let out a chuckle and removed the kunai from beneath her neck, lazily cutting open a bit of Anko's cheek. Sending his kunai back to his pocket dimension after licking the blood off, the blonde wrapped his arms around Anko from behind, pulling her frame against his body, and slowly dragged his tongue over the bleeding wound, savoring every drop of blood.

Anko let out a moan both of pleasure and agreement, urging the blonde on. Drinking up the last of the blood, Naruto trailed a few kisses down her cheek, while his hands gently caressed her stomach and lower body. His kisses trailed down to her neck, eventually settling on nuzzling her. "So... did you enjoy yourself, Anko-chan?"

The purpled haired woman, grinned and turned around wrapping her own arms around him, and sinking her teeth into Naruto's neck, gently nibbling. Naruto let out a moan of pleasure, and smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

They untangled themselves from one another, and checked the damage on each other. "Naru-chan, I can't thank you enough for getting rid of that damn seal of Oro-teme. Without it, I've been improving far more than I ever thought I could!" The blonde grinned and idly moved a stray piece of hair out of Anko's face. "It was my pleasure, Anko-chan. But, I wonder how far you would get if I removed another block on you."

Anko turned to Naruto with questioning eyes. "What do you mean, Naru-chan?" The blonde sighed, and sat down, Anko following suite and laying on his shoulder playfully. "Have I told you about that little project I've undertaken for the past few years?" The purple haired woman nodded staring idly at a squirrel running up a tree. "Yeah. You said something about it being some new innovation of yours that will open up endless possibilities or something."

Naruto snorted, and nudged her playfully. "Or something? Geez, don't you ever pay attention when I'm talking?" Anko grinned slyly. "Sure I do! I just mysteriously forget when you start using big words!" The blonde rolled his eyes. "Alright, tell me... what do you know of Jinchuuriki?" Anko's eyes widened slightly and she turned to look at Naruto. "You mean like Natsuki-chan?" When Naruto nodded, Anko tapped her chin lazily and spoke. "Well I know they have big ass chakra reserves that shouldn't be humanly possible. They also have so much stamina it's unreal! Um... I think I've seen Natuki-chan heal pretty fast, that may be something only the Kyuubi's container can do of course, so I'm not exactly sure."

Naruto hummed in agreement. "Yes, what I wanted to hear from you, is that they have abnormally large chakra reserves. And no it isn't possible for humans to reach the amount of chakra they do, because normal humans have a limit as to how much chakra they can have. Why do you think kage level, is the highest normal humans can go? Each of the gates in the human body serves the purpose of permanently blocking your chakra from leaking out, and endangering yourself. They serve as a barrier, the very barrier that limits our chakra reserves from ever going higher than kage level."

The purple haired woman turned and faced Naruto. "So, what's that all got to do with your project?" Naruto grinned slyly. "I've found a way to have more chakra other than storing large amounts as backup in seals on one's body." Anko's eyes widened in shock. "What! That's impossible, you said it yourself! The gates prevent that."

Naruto chuckled. "Sealing is a very choppy branch in the different ninja arts. There are many variables to take into consideration when you're creating a seal array. Normal ink is used for seals that do general things, like manipulate properties of objects; like the pocket dimension seal. Using blood for seals deals specifically with soul manipulation and flesh altering, like the curse seal you used to have." Anko listened raptly, and scowled when the blonde mentioned her previous curse seal.

Taking a deep breath, idly noting the smell of dango in the air, Naruto continued. "These two mediums have always been the way use to create seals, recently I've come across a third medium, that deals with manipulating things previously thought impossible. With this medium, I've found that I can alter Ki or spiritual energy, the stuff our souls are composed of, also known as the gates." the blonde trailed of smirking.

Anko ran this through her mind for a bit, then let out a gasp of surprise. "Wait a minute. You mean you can break that barrier thingy you spoke of for us, and we can get helluva big reserves like Jinchuuriki?" The blonde smirked and nodded. "Yes, but there is a big drawback if one uses this technique." The purple haired woman looked at Naruto questioningly. "What? What's the drawback?"

Naruto stretched his back lazily popping a few bones, and shrugged. "Well, after the technique is used, we will no longer be human, not completely. Our appearances won't change or anything drastic, but the fact that our reserves will expand far larger than that of normal humans, will mark us as something other than human. " Anko rose an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound too bad. What's the catch?"

The blonde slumped and sighed. "Well... The technique modifies the gates by removing them, and replacing them with our own chakra, our soul's will be unattached from our bodies for a split second, but that split second is enough to do damage." Anko, urged him on. "What will the damage be?"

Naruto shrugged and pulled Anko closer. "The procedure will leave anyone attempting it infertile." They were both silent after that, each lost in their own thoughts. A few minutes later Anko sat up, getting Naruto's attention. "It's not really that bad Naru-chan, besides, I never really expected to ever have any children, you know, with the villagers..." Naruto whined mockingly at Anko, and kissed the nape of her neck. "Huh? What about poor little me?" Anko let out a chuckle and nudged him playfully. "And what happened to our resident sealing prodigy? Wouldn't you just be able to fix it using seals?" Naruto blinked in surprize, then pecked Anko on her cheek. "Thanks! I kind of forgot about that." he said sheepishly.

There was silence for another few minutes, before Anko broke it again. "So... Are we gonna do this?" The blonde sighed. "To be honest, it's up to you. The procedure takes two people to perform. Personally I don't care either way, but... if you want to do it, I'm behind you every step of the way."

Anko grinned, and playfully kissed his nose.

"Alright, lets do it, yeah?"

XreviewX

Hours later the two could be seen in the same clearing, practicing running through seals, while a small army of blondes were busy sculpting the sealing array. The seals were all colored a mix between red and black, crimson in color. Anko and Naruto had just finished practicing their seals.

Anko turned to the blonde. "Hey Naru-chan, you said that there's only two mediums and that you discovered a third medium. What's the third?" Naruto chuckled and looked at Anko. "Would you believe, dragon blood?" Anko's eyes widened in awe. "You mean you're using Kazangan's blood?"

The blonde nodded, smirking. "Indeed. It could be anything actually, but the third medium is actually ancient blood. About two millennia old. Kazangan just happens to fit the bill, and was kind enough to donate some for my experiments."

The purple haired woman let out a low whistle. "Damn, he's older than I thought. So how do we go about this again?" Naruto turned to Anko and grinned. "Just don't call him old, he gets real moody if you do. Anyway, to do this we stand in the two rings I designated for us to stand in, what you do is fill all the seals around your side of the yin part of the circle with chakra, while I fill up the yang side. After it's all filled up we run through the seals in perfect synchronization, which shouldn't be a problem for us, and thereafter channel every drop of remaining chakra in our bodies into the final seal. Take note though, if you don't push every drop you possibly can, the sealing might fail and we could die. I've put up a barrier around this area to prevent anyone from sensing the large amounts of chakra we'll be expanding. And that's about it, any more questions?"

Anko tapped her chin in thought, before speaking. "Why exactly do I need to be on the yin half? And not yang?" The blonde let out a chuckle and spoke. "Unless you want to end up with male... appendages after the ritual, I suggest you stay in the yin, feminine side. Okay, sweety?" Anko's eyes widened comically. "You mean if you went to yin you might... eww.." Anko shuddered.

Both went to their respective halves and filled the seals around them with chakra. After they had done that, they each went through the list of seals required and finished by channeling every last it of chakra they had into the final seal. The seals around them started to glow in a eerily green color and then they knew nothing but dark unconsciousness.

XreviewX

Naruto groaned and sat up rubbing his blurry eyes. Standing up and stretching he felt a cold draft and looked at himself. It seemed he was now naked. Looking around him he saw Anko also Naked at his feet and knelt next to her. She also seemed to be busy waking. "Naru...-chan?" The blonde nodded. "Yeah, you okay?" Anko smiled. "Yup, just soooo damn tired. Why are we naked?" Naruto, helped her up and shrugged. "No idea. I'm guessing the seal worked."

Anko nodded and was about to speak when her eyes widened horrified and she let out a scream of both fear and horror. Naruto quickly turned around and saw what had caused her reaction. His body stiffened at the sight that greeted him. Two bodies lay on the ground. One dressed in a trench coat and very revealing clothing, the other in all black with a crimson scarf. One had purple hair, the other blonde hair.

Naruto slowly approached the bodies. "I guess now we know where our clothes went Anko-chan" The purple haired woman approached the bodies with the blonde, clinging to his arm, fearfully looking at the two bodies. "What... the hell?"

The blonde knelt next to the bodies did a scanning jutsu and quickly stood up, body rigid. Anko looked at the blonde in silent confusion, and noticed he seemed to be lost in thought. _'It can't be... This shouldn't be possible.'_ The blonde's shoulders slumped in defeat. '_Then again, so should the sealing we've done.'_

"I think I know what's happened." The blonde said at last. Anko looked up at him, silently urging him to continue speaking. "You'll notice we still have the seals on us, and the two bodies don't. We both have chakra, and yet these bodies don't. This is what I meant when I said we won't be human anymore."

Anko gulped, and looked down at herself on the ground. "What are we then?" Naruto was silent for a few minutes before chuckling, eventually breaking out into laughter. Anko looked on, growing more pissed by the second. "What the hell is wrong with you! For all we know, we're probably dead! And you're just laughing?!" Naruto grinned and wrapped his arms around her. "We're not dead Anko-chan. We've done something that by all means shouldn't be possible, hell, it shouldn't even be thought of." Anko scowled at him. "Well?"

Clearing his mind, Naruto spoke. "Well, we've shed our shells so to speak." Grumbling, Anko glared at him. "Meaning?" Grinning playing, Naruto kissed her cheek. "Meaning, we're both beings of pure chakra, and we can't die unless we run out of chakra and ki. In fact since we consist of chakra I think we can alter our bodies." To prove his point Naruto altered his body to look a bit older, like he did before he travelled back in time. Anko smiled saucily at him. "Hullo handsome." Naruto smirked, and turned back to his twelve year old form. "Try turning yourself younger or older?" Anko nodded and closed her eyes in concentration. When she opened them she was a petite twelve year old girl. Naruto stared at her for several seconds before grinned and pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "So cute!" Anko blushed, and turned herself back to her previous form, before settling on what she looked like when she was eighteen.

Naruto idly had an amusing that while she finished adjusting her clothes. "Madara's going to be pissed." he muttered. Anko looked back at Naruto questioningly. "What was that?"

Naruto waved his hands indicating he didn't say anything then spoke. "Well, things should certainly be interesting from now on, yeah?" Anko grinned, and nodded. After both had put their clothes on they prepared to leave. "Naru-chan?" the blonde turned to Anko, only to get pulled into a hug, followed by a quick peck on his lips. "Thanks!" With that she disappeared.

Naruto was stock still for several seconds, then shrugged. Quickly using a very powerful fire technique he destroyed the evidence, their previous shells, then also travelled back home with an idle thought.

_'Hmmm... Her lips taste sweet, like dango!'_

XreviewX

When Naruto arrived back at his apartment he walked in and saw Natsuki sitting on the couch, reading. "Hello Imouto" Natsuki looked up at Naruto with a sad smile and returned the greeting. "Hello Aniki, how was your day?" Naruto frowned and sat next to her, and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Natsuki blushed at the attention. "Nii-chan?"

The blonde grinned and kissed her head, hugging her to him. "What's wrong Suki-chan? You're looking depressed." The redhead sighed, and leaned into him. "I... I can't do the bunshin. I've been trying since we got back from school, and everyone can do it! Everyone except me. I'm a useless shinobi, aren't I?" she said with a breaking voice, a few tears running down her cheeks.

Naruto sighed, and kissed her forehead, embracing her deeper. "No. You most certainly are not useless. You're just special. Do you want to know why you can't perform bunshin?" The teary eyed girl nodded looking at Naruto. "Because you have a hell lot more chakra than those other losers in class, that's why! Bunshin is a cheap technique for losers, special little girls like you, have to use special and better techniques." Natsuki had by now stopped crying, and was looking at Naruto in wonder. "What Nii-chan?"

Naruto grinned and stood up. Performing a seal for her to see, he called out the technique. "Kage Bunshin-no-jutsu" After performing the technique, two clones of Naruto appeared out of thin air with a puff of smoke, and both proceeded to tickle Natsuki, causing her to let out uncontrollable giggles. "N-no, stop please! I give, hahaha, stop!" Grinning, Naruto released both clones with a puff of smoke. "The Kage Bunshin-no-jutsu creates real clones, that can actually fight and stuff. They take a lot of chakra and normal people can't use them. You however..." he trailed off grinning slyly.

He wasn't surprised when he was tackled to the ground with a smaller redhead squealing into his chest. "That was awesome! Please teach me, Aniki! Please, please, please?" The blonde grinned and agreed, causing the girl the let out a small whoop. "Okay I'll write down the technique for you to read up and learn in the morning okay? Just promise not to tell anyone how to do it, because it's a village secret." The redhead nodded enthusiastically.

The blonde got up and quickly cooked up dinner for the two, and after eating, both got ready for bed. After having left the bathroom, Naruto found a small bundle of red had attached itself to his chest. "Suki-chan?" he asked concerned wrapping his arms around her. He heard her mumble something. "Sorry, can you please repeat that Imouto?" This time Natsuki spoke louder. "Thank you for being such a good brother to me, Nii-chan." Now slightly worried, Naruto tightened the hug. "What brought this on Suki-chan?" Grinning, slightly, the redhead stood on her toes and gave Naruto gentle peck on the cheek. "I just realized that other brothers fight or argue with their sisters, and you... You're always nice to me, and you look after me, you've never ever gotten very angry at me. So... just... Thank you." With that, she went off to bed.

That night, Naruto slept for the first time in many years without nightmares haunting him.

XreviewX

And cut! Fin. Chapter has been fixed, and you may expect a new chapter in the near future.

Until next time, Sayonara.


	12. Origination

**Origination**

Foxes by nature, are known as sly tricksters. Whether it be male or vixen, foxes are both feared and respected for their cunning behavior. It is not often, however, that they are seen in Konoha after an event a few years prior. Usually when an inhabitant of Konoha came across a fox, they would proceed to brutally maim or kill it, if not chase it away.

Which brings us to why we see two foxes seemingly 'running for their lives'. At the moment, both foxes were being chased by a small mob of villagers, many carrying pitchforks, others even useless sticks or any other such object that would induce a fair amount of pain when used. As for the reason the mob was chasing the two 'innocent' foxes, one need only look at the state of the mob to know why.

Most out of those in the mob were covered by paint, ranging in colors from that of bland white to shocking bright pink. The two foxes had apparently been the cause of this. One of the foxes they were chasing was a purple furred vixen with chromatic brown colored eyes, almost grey in color. The other was a blonde furred furred fox, with eyes a dark shade of cerulean. Both of said foxes had shit eating grins for facial expressions.

The two foxes had just crossed over into a large lush bush of thorns, covered by leaves. The mob, however, didn't know this... and proceeded to run straight into it.

"Aaaaaah!" "Dear Kami!" "Make it stop!" Were some of the coherent sentences shouted by the mob that could be heard. Deeper into the bush, two foxes could be seen snickering and snorting. A short while later, when the mob had dispersed, both foxes got out from the bush, and walked into a clearing. When they stopped both started changing in both shape, color and size.

The blonde furred fox turned into a blonde haired boy, wearing black clothes and sandals, complete with a crimson scarf. The purple furred vixen had turned into a violet haired young woman, wearing a navy blue long sleeved shirt, black skirt, complete with a light brown trench coat.

"Well... That was fun." The male seemed to mutter. Smirking foxily, the girl agreed. "Yeah! Turning into foxes to annoy the shit out of the villagers, was our best idea yet!" Both Naruto and Anko, had upon realizing they could change their bodies indefinitely gotten a lot more pranks done.

They had realized that when they changed what they look like, that it was exactly that which happened. They could become huge monsters, or tiny insects, in appearance, yet not completely. What happened was that when they changed, their current bodies would become the dense fog of chakra that it was, and expand to that of a new shape. Consequently they could change their appearance in any form they imagined. Unfortunately this would not help them physically, as they changed only their appearance, and not their organs. Because of their lack of 'real' organs, their chakra had become their 'DNA' in a sense. Their chakra remembered that their muscles were developed to a degree, and thus if they were to attempt to change their muscle structures to become stronger or faster, it would be futile because their chakra didn't 'know' what it felt like to have stronger muscles.

Another change that was rather obvious thanks to the sealing, was their chakra itself. Naruto, who used to have only an affinity for wind, now also had an affinity for lightning. Anko, who only used to have an affinity for earth, now had another affinity for fire. And finally, both had discovered to their own amusement, that they each shared a third affinity, water. Shortly after they had discovered that, they had started training themselves in their elements, each mastering their new elements to a certain extent, thanks to extensive use of shadow clones. Though they could not create many clones for training purposes yet, the few dozen they could made, generally sped up the rate at which they mastered their affinities as well as the rate at which they created new techniques for said affinities.

The blonde turned to the violet haired girl with a smile. "Indeed. Well the academy is starting soon, and I'd hate to be late for when they decide the teams. I'll see you later, yeah?" Anko grinned and agreed. "Yeah, I should probably get going to that jounin meeting too. Kami-sama forbid if I got there after Kakashi." With that said, she moved closer to Naruto's face, "Bye, Naru-chan!", and disappeared after giving him a peck on his lips, leaving the blonde in a daze.

_'Damn... I'll never get used to those fine lips.'_

XreviewX

Arriving at Konoha ninja academy Naruto walked to his designated class. When he reached the class he heard it filled with laughter and the noise of children as well as that of their teacher trying to get them to quiet down. Naruto shrugged, and moved to enter the class, nose buried in an orange colored book.

All of a sudden he noticed the noise of the class had died down completely. Looking up innocently he saw every person in the class looking at him in shock. Most practically had their jaws on the ground. Raising an eyebrow, the blonde looked around curiously. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Sakura was the first to get out of her stupor and walked forward hesitantly. When she got in front of Naruto she brought her hands into a seal used for dispelling illusions. "Kai!" Sakura, blinked, then tried again. "Kai! Kai! Kai! What the...?" Naruto was now a bit annoyed, and voiced his question to Iruka. "What's wrong, and why's everyone looking at me like im a ghost?"

Also just coming out of his stupor, Iruka looked incredulously at Naruto. "Naruto! You're... you're..." He seemed at a loss of words. Sakura finished for him. "You're actually early! What gives?" The blonde, now seriously annoyed, sighed. "Is it that bad, that when I finally show up early, you people think I'm an imposter? Geez. Kids these days." , he muttered not unlike an aged Hokage.

Iruka just sighed, kneading his temples. "Alright everyone, please take your seats so that I can give your team assignments." Everyone quickly scrambled for their seats eager to hear who they were teamed up with. When Naruto got to the table he shared with Sakura and his sibling, he sat down next to Natsuki. Natsuki gave Naruto a warm loving smile, which he returned along with his arm pulling her into a quick half-hug. The blonde idly thought how well Natsuki was taking things, despite what had happened the previous day.

_**Flashback**_

"Congratulations! It seems that everyone has passed this year!" Iruka was saying, standing at the front of the class. Standing next to him, Mizuki, the other teacher was scowling slightly, but quickly pasted a happy smiled on his face as well.

When all the children had been let out, Mizuki had followed Natsuki to a secluded area, before confronting her. "Natsuki-chan! I see you did very well on the test! How do you feel?" The red haired girl smiled at the white haired teacher, and replied with gusto. "Awesome! I'm finally going to be a ninja, I just wish I could know if I was on my Aniki's team." Mizuki smiled at her, with a glint in his eyes, unseen to Natsuki. "Really? Well, I suppose now would be a good time to tell you about the 'other' test." Natsuki looked up curiously. "What other test, Mizuki-sensei?"

Now openly smirking, Mizuki told her. "Only the test given to the best of the class! If you pass you get to choose which team you wish to be on. Interested?" Natsuki beamed at Mizuki. "Yeah! What's the test?" Mizuki chuckled, and told her of a scroll of forbidden seals, where it was hidden, when to steal it, and where to deliver it and wait for him. Unknown to both, a set of cold sharp cerulean eyes watched the proceedings.

XreviewX

_Later_

A red haired figure was running through a forest, jumping for branch to branch with an enormous scroll on her back. Eventually she reached a clearing and sat down, opening the scroll to read, while she was waiting for Mizuki. "Kage Bunshin-no-jutsu? Naru-Nii-chan already tought me that. I wonder where he learned a forbidden jutsu? Probably Anko-sensei." Looking deeper into the scroll she kept reading. "Shuriken-Kage-Bunshin-no-Jutsu and Kunai-Kage-Bunshin-no-jutsu? Wow that's so cool! I can't wait to show Aniki! Oh, he's going to be soooo jealous." Natsuki then proceeded to learned the two techniques for the next 3 hours, thoroughly exhausting herself. When she was done, she noticed someone come into the clearing, and closed the scroll getting ready.

Coming out of the shadows was none other that Umino Iruka. "Iruka-sensei? Wasn't Mizuki-sensei supposed to come for me?" Iruka had been prepared to give Natsuki a thorough tongue lashing, but paused briefly when she asked her question. He was slightly confused as to why she would think Mizuki would find her instead of Mizuki. "What do you mean? You stole the scroll of seals, and you're in big trouble Natsuki-chan! Tell me everything." She was a bit hesitant at first, but finally caved and told Iruka everything.

Iruka was silent for a several seconds before he spoke. "...I see. It seems that Mizuki has betrayed us. He used you to steal that scroll Natsuki-chan. We better get back to Hokage-sama and explain the situation to h-...urk" The brown haired academy instructor was cut off when a few shuriken entered his torso when he had pushed Natsuki out of the way.

Laughter could be heard coming from the edge of the clearing. "So you figured it out huh, Iruka? You were always too damn clever for your own good." A white haired male clothed in black, with two large shuriken on his back, had spoken, walking into the clearing. "Why Mizuki? Why did you betray us?" Iruka asked, trying to fish for time. "This village is filled with weaklings, too weak to seek true power, Iruka. And I'll remedy their failings by doing what should have been done years ago, and killing that little demon next to you!" He spat, his tone venomous.

Natsuki's eyes widened in fear. "Wha... Demon? What do you mean?" Mizuki chuckled. "You want to know why everyone looks at you the way they do, and why they call you a demon?" Natsuki nodded hesitantly. "Very well. Twelve years ago, right after the Kyuubi was 'defeated', a law was passed." Iruka's eyes widened, horrified. "Mizuki! No, you can't! It's against the law!" The white haired man sneered at Iruka, before continuing his small speech. "The law is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the demon fox." Natsuki froze. "Huh? What... do you mean?" Mizuki sneered and continued. "It means that you, are the nine tails demon, the one that killed Iruka's parents. You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire! And.." "Stop it!" Iruka shouted, but it fell on deaf ears. "You have been lied to by everyone! Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you? Iruka is the same! He actually hates you!"

Natsuki was now completely frozen in shock and fear, and didn't notice the large shuriken headed straight for her. She noticed it a moment too late, and closed her eyes in fear, accepting her end. It never came as she heard a gasp coming from both Iruka and Mizuki. In front of her stood a blonde haired figure, completely clad in black, wearing a black face mask with a crimson scarf. The blonde had effortlessly caught the shuriken headed straight for her, and let it drop to the ground.

Mizuki, coming out of his stupor and reached for the other shuriken on his back. "Why you... Demon lov...!" He never got to finish his sentence as he fell to the ground screaming with two broken legs and two broken arms. The legs having been broken by the ankle as well as kneecaps, and the arms by the wrists and elbows. Next a large thud could be heard as Mizuki passed out thanks to a hard knock to his head. The blonde haired figure that had done this, looked up from the unconscious betrayer to the fallen shaking form of Natsuki.

The blonde haired figure made his way to Natsuki and lifted her head to face his, meeting her teary eyes for the first time. "Natsuki-chan..." He breathed. The red haired girl tried to look away, but was brought back to face him quickly. "I'm a demon." She seemed to whisper. The blonde frowned, then pulled down his mask allowing Iruka and Natsuki to identify him as Uzumaki Naruto.

Slowly and gently the blonde sat down next to her, placed her on his lap, and pulled her into a warm loving embrace. "You're not a demon, Suki-chan." Placing a kiss to her forehead, he spoke. "The Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into you, in an attempt to save Konoha. The fact that you keep it at bay, makes you a heroine in my eyes, Suki-chan."

Natsuki looked a bit better now, but was still crying silently as she whispered. "But Iruka-sensei and everyone hates me for it." The blonde sighed, rubbing her back gently. "I don't hate you Suki-chan, I love you. The same goes for Chiru-san, despite the fact that she knows the Kyuubi is sealed within you. And I doubt Iruka-sensei would be nice enough to bother taking you and Sakura out for ramen once in a while if he hated you."

Iruka who had by now gotten up, placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's right, Natsuki-chan. Mizuki was lying to you about that. I acknowledge you as one of my excellent students. You aren't the Kyuubi, you're Uzumaki Natsuki."

The red haired girl smiled and stopped crying, standing up, followed by Naruto. "Thanks." She whispered with a warm tone of voice. Naruto smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes using his scarf.

Right then a squad of ANBU arrived, along with a purple haired woman, wearing a trench coat. When she saw the state of Mizuki and all the others he turned to Naruto's group. "Naru-chan! Natsuki-chan! What happened?!" The blonde grinned slightly. "Turns out Mizuki's a traitor and tricked Natsuki into stealing the scroll. You ANBU can take the scroll back to Hokage-sama, well be fine." The ANBU nodded, took the scroll and disappeared with Mizuki's beaten body.

Iruka smiled wryly. "So, Natsuki-chan, you wanna go eat some ramen? My treat." The red haired girl grinned and quickly turned to Naruto. "Can I go, please Aniki?" The blonde grinned and playfully poked her forehead. "Go ahead, just get back home safely before eight." When Iruka and Natsuki had left the clearing, Anko turned to the blonde. "So... You wanna come and join me and Ibiki for Torture 101?" Naruto's eyes widened in awe, and turned to Anko. "Really!? You mean it?" Anko grinned and nodded.

XreviewX

In the office of the Hokage, the Sandaime and a silver haired figure could be seen looking over the scene through a crystal ball. Sandaime was smiling warmly, while the silver haired one rose an eyebrow. "So... How long had Naruto-kun known?" Knowing what he was talking about, the Sandaime turned to him. "He's known for years Kakashi. Figured it out the night he massacred those people that attacked him and Natsuki at their apartment."

Kakashi was silent for several seconds as if thinking. "Hokage-sama, I'd like Naruto-kun in my..." The Hokage interrupted him. "Sorry, can't." Kaksahi turned to the Sandaime with narrow eyes. "Can't... or won't?" The aged old man chuckled. "Can't actually. Someone beat you to it." Kakashi's uncovered eye widened. "Who?" The old man smirked evilly.

"That would be telling, Kakashi-kun."

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when Iruka spoke. "Alright, once again, congratulations to all of you for passing. I will now read out the teams you have been assigned to."

Everyone had by now, visibly perked up. "Team 7 will be, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hanabi and Uzumaki Natsuki under instructor Hatake Kakashi." Natsuki visibly slumped into her seat with a sigh. Iruka gave her a sympathetic look, and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. "Team 8 will be, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Abarume Shino under instructor Yuhi Kurenai. And finally, Team 10 will be, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akamichi Chouji, under instructor Sarutobi Asuma."

Having finished reading the list to the class, Iruka smiled a Cheshire grin, only to wince when he nearly lost his hearing, no thanks to a very annoyed pink haired little girl. "What about me and Naruto-kun, sensei!? We graduated too! Hell, Naruto-kun got 'Rookie of the year'!" Iruka blinked then grinned slightly. "Oh! I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I forgot about that, thank you for reminding me."

Both Naruto and Sakura perked up, to hear what would become of them. "Because of the unequal number of people, we couldn't create another team for you two. Luckily things were put into motion, that helped solve this little problem." Looking up, Iruka saw both Naruto and Sakura seemed a bit annoyed at him. Naruto sent a particularly nasty glare, as if saying 'get on with it already!'.

Coughing, and shaking off the miniscule killing intent he felt coming from Sakura, Iruka continued. "Well Sakura, because you have the largest potential for mastering your chakra control in the class, you has been accepted into a special training program for medic ninja's. You will cooperate with Team 7 on missions, because you will be their med-nin. The reason you were chosen for team 7 was because every team was created for a certain purpose. Team 8 as a tracking team, Team 10 as an assassination team, and team 7 as a heavy combat team. Which is why you will be with team 7."

Iruka took in a deep breath after his long winded explanation. Sakura satisfied with the answer, nodded. "Okay, and what about Naruto-kun? Last time I checked he usually skipped any first aid classes." Iruka grinned wryly. "Oh him? A jounin decided to take him on as an apprentice. I'm not sure who at this stage, but his jounin sensei will be here along with all the other sensei's."

Many in the class let out a gasp as they heard that. There had not been an apprentice taken for a decade now. To be even considered for apprenticeship, one had to be very talented in all fields of being a shinobi. The awe-inspired class turned to look at the new apprentice. A loud crash could be heard as almost everyone in the class fell from their seats and face faulted seeing the blonde had fallen asleep during Iruka's speech.

As for Iruka... He was very, very pissed off, and proceeded to throw a board eraser at the sleeping blonde. "Damnit Naruto! Will you stay awake for once?" Having caught the eraser, the blonde lazily sat up straighter, and inspected the class through bleary eyes.

"Huh?"

XreviewX

Much later Iruka had disappeared off somewhere and the students were all waiting anxiously for their new teachers to arrive. It was not long before they arrived, well three of them at least. "I'm Yuhi Kurenai, Team 8 follow me please." Right next to the woman with exotic eyes a bearded man spoke. "I'm Sarutobi Asuma, Team 10 with me." A brunette young woman spoke next. "I'm Kumei Kenshou, is there a Haruno Sakura here?" All those called out by the adults, prepared to stand up to leave with them, but stopped when a window to the class exploded and a figure jumped in.

When the smoke cleared there stood a purple haired woman in front of a banner saying, 'The great and almighty Anko-sama'. Her face slowly melted into a shit eating grin. "Yo! Incase you can't read, I'm the great Anko-sama!" Naruto until now was silent, when he looked up. His eyes widened mock horrified, and pointed his twitching finger at her screaming. "YOU!" Anko saw him, and her eyes widened to dinner plates, then also shouted back at him. "YOU!"

Both jumped for each other, crazed looks on their faces, looking every bit prepared to kill each other. Everyone in the class had tensed up, anxious to see the proceedings. The two got closer and closer, and then...! They hugged. "Naru-chan!" "Anko-chan!" Everyone in the class face-faulted and fell to the ground, even the other sensei's. Smirking, the blonde ignored everyone else's reaction. "This is great! Now I get to join you in torturing people even more! Happy day!" Anko smirked, and nodded sagely. "Yes, indeed. Now I can also teach you all those wonderful torture techniques I've been holding out on you. Let's go Naru-chan!" Naruto, pumped his fist with a firey glint in his eyes. "Hai Anko-chan!" And with that, both of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Back to the rest of the class, crickets could be heard chirping. Asuma was finally the first able to form coherent words.

"What, the... Fu-"

XreviewX

Naruto and Anko could be seen sitting on the Hokage monument, looking out over Konoha. Currently, Anko was laying against the blonde's chest, his one arm wrapped around her. The violet haired girl sighed and let out a childish whine. "Damnit! This is totally worth it, bit it sucks that I have to go fill out all that paperwork for the apprenticeship." Naruto rose an elegant eyebrow. "Why not just send a Kage Bunshin?"

From her position, Anko snorted. "Can't. They have a Hyuuga screening everyone entering the tower." Naruto shrugged, and placed a kiss on her cheek, pulling her closer. "If it helps any, I'll try to make it up to you?" The snake mistress, grinned and nudged the blonde playfully. "Make it up, huh? I know 'quite' a few ways you can 'make it up' to me." Naruto felt a cold feeling running over him, and looked at Anko with no small degree of fear. "W-what do you h-have in mind, Anko-chan?" Anko smirked and stood up. "I'll tell you later Naru-chan, right now I need to go fill those forms in. I'll see you later, Ja ne!" With that, she vanished in a puff of smoke.

"You two are awfully close to each other Otouto. You might begin to wonder, huh?" A voice spoke up from behind Naruto, where he was sitting. "Ne, Kakashi-nii-san. Shouldn't you be with your team right now? I think you got my Imouto on your team." Naruto had started walking down the stairs of the Hokage monument, followed by Kakashi at his side. Kakashi, shrugged. "Can't an older brother come whine to his little brother about a crappy job he got saddled with?"

Naruto let out a snort, a smirk gracing his face. "Missing, A class missions already? Having a team can't be that bad, right?" Kakashi let out a long suffering sigh. "Not that bad? My sensei wanted to commit Seppuku after only being my team's sensei for a week." Naruto, turned to his unofficial older brother with a risen eyebrow. "You must be exaggerating, Aniki. It can't be that bad." Kakashi snorted and turned to Naruto with an annoyed look. "Exaggerating? Exaggerating!? We drove our sensei to drinking, and until he became our sensei, he had never even had a sip of sake till that day!" Naruto sweat dropped, and walked a bit faster in an attempt to get away from the ranting silver haired man.

Both stopped, however, when an ANBU blocked their way. Currently they were in the middle of Konoha's trading square, having not paid much attention to where they were walking. Nodding at both Naruto and Kakshi, the ANBU spoke. "Hokage-sama has requested both of your presence, Hatake-san, Uzumaki-san. It's urgent." Naruto and Kakashi both nodded. They then proceeded to each pull out an orange colored book, snapping said books open to a set page, then turned their backs to the ANBU and marched off to the Hokage tower. Many people that had watched the small spectacle had all felt shudders of fear go through their beings, as what the two had just done, was done in a perfect synchronous manner, right down to the facial expressions.

Two identical perverted giggles could be heard in the direction they walked in.

XreviewX

When Naruto and Kakshi got to the Sandaime's office, they were quickly let in, with the doors closing behind them. Looking up, they both had serious expressions on their faces. The sandaime sat at the desk, face also schooled into a serious expression. "Kakashi-kun, Naruto-kun. I have recently received something from someone very important to all of us. He has given me the task of letting you both know something very important and crucial. There is also the fact, that he left three very dangerous and rare artifacts in my custody."

Both Naruto and Kakashi nodded, not noticing a set of chromatic brown eyes looking through the open window. Naruto was the first to speak. "These... artifacts, Hokage-sama. Are they the ones that hold formidable power over a great deal of many things?" At the Hokage's nod, Kakashi spoke. "Are they... Are they truly here? After all this time? All this waiting?!" Kakashi asked incredulously. Naruto had to agree. "Surely you shit us!" He shouted in a pompous voice.

The Sandaime's eyes narrow, and he snarled at them with a dangerous edge to his voice. "I shit you not! BEHOLD!" With that, he pulled out a black box and slammed it onto his desk. Slowly with care, he slid a key into it's lock and opened the box. It creaked open with an eery sound, causing their unknown observer to cringe. When the box was opened it had a small orange glow coming out of it, and to all those observing it was as if they heard a choir of angels singing.

Both Naruto and Kakashi hesitantly reached into the box, their arms shaking slightly as if in fear and apprehension. Slowly they each pulled an orange object out of the box. Naruto was the first to speak. "My Kami-sama! It's true! The latest installment in the Icha icha series!" Kakashi next to him, was weeping silent tears of joy. As one both brothers bowed down to no one in particular. "Thank you Jiraiya-sama, wherever you are!" They seemed to chorus in perfect synchronization.

The moment was brought to a halt when they heard a crash and looked to the source to see a purple haired woman on the floor at the window with an incredulous expression on her face. "The hell!? It's a gathering of perverts! What happened to that feeling of respect I had for all of you a few minutes ago! Damn it!"

Naruto, waved his hands in a placating gesture. "Now, now, Anko-chan. There's a perfectly good reason for this, and it's not what it looks like." It fell on deaf ears when Anko let out a war cry and ran at Naruto. The blonde's eyes widened panicked. Naruto quickly spun on his heels and ran out of the office, with Anko hot on his tail.

Both the Sandaime and Kakashi smirked once the two had left, and in union spoke.

"Whipped"

XreviewX

Two hours later, three students could still be found in a class seemingly waiting for someone. All was silent, until one raven haired boy let out a growl of frustration. "Damnit! That bastard was supposed to be here TWO HOURS AGO!" Hanabi and Natsuki who were both sitting at the windows playing 'I spy with my little eye' sighed. "Be patient, Uchiha-san. I'm sure it's just a test or something." Hanabi said. The red haired girl agreed. "Yeah, you know that shinobi saying? All shinobi must have patience."

The duck haired boy scowled at both, and marched to the door. He then proceeded to place a board eraser in the opening of the door. The two girls sweat dropped. "Uh, thats not going to work, Uchiha-san..." The boy seemed to ignore them and proceeded to set up a kunai trap, a shuriken trap, a flame trap, a minor fire exploding seal was placed on the board eraser, and lets not forget the rope he placed in front of the door, designed to sling whomever entered to be thrown across the room.

Both Hanabi and Natsuki sweat dropped as well as face faulted at that. "Uh.. Don't you think that's a bit... overkill, Sasuke-san?" Natsuki asked in slight fear. The Uchiha survivor smirked. "Meh. Bastard's gunna get what's coming to him." When he finished that sentence a gloved hand reached into the door frame and opened the door. The next several minutes the three genin saw a silver haired man get impaled by shuriken and kunai, his hair get set on fire thanks to the seal on the board eraser, get burnt to a crisp thanks to the flame trap, and get flung to the other side of the room.

The three kids looked at him with growing horror, and were about to check up on him when he erupted in a cloud of smoke and turned into a log of wood. Hearing someone clear their throat they turned their attention to the door and sweat dropped. There stood a silver haired man, reading an orange colored book giggling slightly. "First impression, I hate you. Meet me on the roof in five."

With that, he vanished in a puff of smoke. Leaving all the children to curse his existence.

XreviewX

When they got to the roof they saw Kakashi sitting there, lazily reading his book. Once they had sat down, he closed his book and turned his uncovered eye to them. "Alright, if were going to be a team I think it would be wise for us to introduce ourselves. You can start, white eyes." Not dignifying Kakashi with a growl that she desperately wanted to let out, Hanabi spoke. "Can you give us an example first, by introducing yourself first, sensei?"

Kakashi blinked, and nodded lazily. "I'm Hatake Kakshi, I like... things. I dislike... some stuff. My hobbies..." Here Kakashi giggled slightly, causing all those present to sweat drop. "And I don't really have a dream. Okay! Now you go." He said pointing at the white eyed girl. Everyone present were twitching, resisting the urge to impale their sensei.

_'All he told us was his name!'_

Clearing her throat, Hanabi spoke. "My name is Hyuuga Hanabi. I like my older sibling, Hinata-chan, pressing flowers, and spending time with Hinata-chan. I dislike the way my father runs the Hyuuga clan, Arrogant people, and a certain annoying blonde haired idiot." Here Hanabi huffed, as if mentioning the blonde left a vile taste on her tongue, trying and failing to hide her growing blush while thinking of said blonde.

_'He's very cute, though.'_

Hanabi continued, still fighting her blush. "My hobbies are training to become stronger, playing with Hinata-chan and learning new ninja techniques. And my dream is to either help Hinata-chan change the way the Hyuuga clan is run, or become the head and do it myself."

Kakashi nodded and pointed to the Uchiha. "Duck-ass, go ahead." Sasuke proceeded to glare at the silver haired pervert and introduced himself. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like pranking annoying bastards like you, tomatoes and cool action movies. I dislike a lot of stuff, so I'll only name one. That being weasels and anything related to them." Sasuke then proceeded to mutter in a low voice, though everyone still heard him. "First I'll eviscerate him, then I'll cut off his balls, stab out his eyes and force all his fangirls to have their way with him!" He let out a sinister smile, before continuing his introduction, not noticing everyone's sweat drops. "My hobbies include pranking, eating tomatoes, tomato flavored riceballs, watching cool action movies and training I guess. My dream is to revive my clan and maybe after that to find my older brother and then slowly and painfully torture him!"

Everyone gave the slightly unstable boy wide berth and nodded slowly. Kakashi turned to the last of the group. "Okay, whiskers, go ahead." The red haired girl pouted at the way she was addressed, but gave her introduction anyway. "My name is Uzumaki Natsuki. I like my Aniki, Naru-nii-chan. I like my friends, ramen, and my Aniki's cooking! I also like watching him dance while he's cooking in the morning and he think's nobody's looking, because that looks really cute! I also like..." Kakashi cut her off. "Eh... That's enough likes Natsuki-chan, carry on please."

Blinking slightly, Natsuki smiled sheepishly scratching the back of her head, then continued. "I dislike mean people and prejudiced bigots. I also dislike the three minutes it takes to cook cup ramen, or waiting for my Aniki to cook food, because it's really really agonizing waiting for him to cook his wonderfully good food because he always takes his time and it doesn't help that he's so mean about it that he takes his time and stretching it out painfully so that I have to wai..." Again Kakashi interrupted her. "You're rambling Natsuki-chan."

Natsuki blushed brightly and continued. "My hobbies are playing with my Aniki, learning new jutsu, reading, visiting Sakura-chan and doing eh... girl things. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage Konoha will ever see!"

'Interesting' Kakashi thought, very much amused at Natsuki's antics.

"Okay, tomorrow we meet on training ground 7 at 7am for the real test to see if you become genin or not." Kakashi continued ignoring their looks of shock. "You'll probably meet someone else that will be taking the exam with you, so don't worry when someone else shows up there. These pamphlets should tell you everything else you need to know." After handing out the pamphlets, Kakashi stood up his eye showing he was smiling in amusement. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Oh! And don't eat breakfast, you might throw up! Ja ne!"

Then Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.

XreviewX

Elsewhere at the same time.

"Okay Sakura and thats the tour of the entire hospital. If you pass your real test tomorrow you will permanently become a genin and I can start teaching you." A brunette haired, brown eyed young woman was saying to a pink haired girl. Sakura blinked. "Wait a minute... What do you mean 'real test'? I thought I already was a genin, Kumei-sensei?"

Unknown to Sakura, Kenshou smirked. "Just call me Kenshou Sakura-chan. And I mean that you will be given a field test to see if you have what it takes to become a genin. If you fail, you return to the academy. As simple as that. Here's a pamphlet that gives you more information. You have to meet the others you are testing with tomorrow at training ground 7 at 7am. Good luck, I hope you pass Sakura-chan, Ja ne!" With that, Kenshou, walked off, either not seeing or just ignoring Sakura's paling white face and look of horror.

XreviewX

In a small clearing in a forest a blonde could be seen, laying on his back with his arms held forcefully to the ground. His arms were held steady by a purple haired woman sitting on top of his stomach. Said woman had a shit eating grin on her face.

"Say it, Naru-chan." The blonde did his best to ignore her, but it was getting harder the more she moved on him. "Never!"

Anko pouted cutely, and leaned down, purposefully lowered her bosom into the blondes face. Scooting from her spot on his stomach a bit lower, she ignored his gasp. This time she moved her face to his and pressed her lips to his, taking care to nibble his lower lip playfully, and give his upper lip a few experimental licks, not going any further than that.

The blonde let out a frustrated moan and looked into Anko's playful eyes. "Stop teasing me." He seemed to whine. Anko smirked, and lowered her lips to his ear, brushing it and giving it a nip. She then whispered breathily into his ear, causing the blonde to let out a shudder of pleasure. "Just do what I asked of you, Naru-chan, and I'll stop. You do owe me after all, remember? You said you'd 'make it up to me' if I recall correctly." The blonde whimpered slightly when Anko playfully bit into his neck suckling it, and blowing on the wet spot thereafter.

Anko was relentless in her teasing, and didn't stop to give the blonde a break at any time. She moved her head to above his again, and started trailing small kisses from his forehead, to over his eyes, over his nose, and eventually on his lips, again teasing him by nibbling his bottom lip.

The blonde finally snapped and let out a moan of pleasure, returning the kiss and nibbling her upper lip. When Anko stopped and lifted her head questioningly, the blonde sighed. "Alright, I'll do it, just don't tell anyone please! Give me that much at least."

Anko folded her arms and huffed playfully. "What's so bad about telling someone you're going to give me a fully body massage anyway?" The blonde grinned wryly. "Well, other than the fact that I've been reduced to being a masseur, instead of the manly, rugged male that I am? Gee I dunno." Anko smirked, and playfully pecked his lips again. "Alright, I won't tell anyone Mr. Macho. Geez, men and their ego's."

Naruto snorted indignantly. "Macho? Hell yes! Ego? Get real, I just happen to be humble about the way I am." Anko laughed, and patted his head playfully. "There, there. I didn't mean to insult you Naru-chan. Well were done here! I want that massage after tomorrows test thingy." Naruto looked at Anko questioningly. "What test thingy?"

The violet haired beauty blinked and turned to the blonde. "You didn't know, I'm supposed to have you go to a test tomorrow, where you and team7 with that pink haired girl will be fighting me and Kakashi to see if you all become genin." Naruto blinked, showing no visible reaction other than the blink. "Oh is that all? When and where?" Anko grinned, it seemed that Naruto just kept surprising her, day-in and day-out. She had expected him to be surprised at the least, horrified was pushing it. Handing the blonde a small pamphlet, Anko spoke. "tomorrow morning at seven, training ground 7, team seven should be there first, knowing Kakashi. The test starts at ten, the others probably think it will start at seven knowing Kakashi."

The blonde grinned a toothy grin hearing that. "Well, it should prove interesting. I'll see you tomorrow then, Anko-chan. I still need to go cook dinner. Ja ne!" With that, the blonde gave Anko a hug, a kiss and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When Anko was certain nobody was looking, she pumped her fist in the air, small blush covering her face.

_'Yes! Full body massage by Naru-chan! Now I get to find out if he's as good in real life as he is in my dreams!'_

Wiping a trail a blood slowly creeping out of her nose, Anko also disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XreviewX

Alright! I made it to their genin graduation! And in only twelve chapters too! How cool am I? Please leave reviews as payment for me writing this little chapter. I won't demand reviews before I continue writing like most other authors, though. I will only ask you to please donate a few so that I can at least know how many different people I have reading this fic. Thanks in advance!

Sayonara,

T.M.

P.S. There may be a few mistakes, because I didn't have the time to reread the chapter and look for them. Please point them out in reviews if it isn't too much trouble. I'll fix them when I have time, thanks a bunch!

P.P.S. The fics rating isn't right for a lemon scene so I doubt I'd do one. If you feel that I should add a lemon scene for the sake of Anko's massage, then let me know. If there aren't enough people asking for it, I probably won't do it.


	13. Bechance

Just a quick note i should probably bring to your attention: Due to this fic being an alternate reality, Hanabi's an 11 year while Hinata's 12. If Naruto can have a sibling in this, then i sure as hell can change the age of Hanabi. So there. :P

**Bechance**

_In a small little restaurant two tall figures were sitting at a private table. Both wore pitch black cloaks and large straw hats. And despite their suspicious nature, none bothered them, as many people had abandoned their villages after Konoha had been destroyed by Akatsuki._

_The first figure's cloak had the image of a silver dragon embroidered on the back. He also wore a crimson scarf around his neck. He had blonde spiked hair, and a set of sharp, dangerous, cerulean eyes._

_The second figure's cloak had the kanji for 'capacity' embroidered on the back. Around his neck was an obsidian colored necklace with three circles. He had long ebony colored hair, and two crimson eyes._

_They appeared to be busy eating at the moment. The blonde eating what appeared to be dango, while the other quietly munched a stick of pocky. The blonde grunted. "That stuff is gunna rot your teeth y'know?" _

_The accused rolled his eyes and shrugged. "This coming from someone that stuff's his face with dango every opportunity he gets?" The blonde stared silently at the other man, eyebrow risen in silent surrender. "Touche"_

_Taking a bite of his dango, the blonde grinned slyly. "So... You got lucky yet?" The other figure froze slightly, before shrugging. "Hn." The blonde let out an exasperated sound. "C'mon! I tell you stuff when you ask me! I thought we were friends?!" _

_"Acquaintances..." The ebony haired figure corrected. "Whatever. The point is, I tell you shit whenever you ask me, so it's only fair." The figure rose an eyebrow. "What I usually ask you has to do with our missions." _

_The blonde sighed. "Were you always such an ass as a kid too, Itachi?" The figure shrugged. "I have better things to do that pursue females at this point in time, Naruto-kun." The blonde chuckled. "True, but maybe you'd stop being such an ass all the time if you got laid." Itachi let out a shiver. "You cold, Itachi?" Shaking his head, Itachi sat up. "No. Fan-girl... senses, are tingling." The blonde nodded in sympathy. "So... I take it either the Snake-pedophile is nearby, or maybe if you're lucky, some tail?" _

_Itachi shuddered again. "Don't joke like that, I still have nightmares of him, from back when I worked with him in Akatsuki." Naruto let out a chuckle. "Gomen, gomen! I'll change the subject. How about you tell me what you did to Kisame in in Tsukiyomi when he and your replacement caught up to us?" _

_The dark haired figure chuckled this time. "Would you believe I made Orochimaru have his dirty way with him for the first twenty-four hours?" The blonde's eyes widened in horror. "Dear Kami-sama! That poor bastard!" He laughed. "What did you do to him for the other forty-eight hours?" Itachi grinned evilly. "I made a dozen of him and Madara have their way with him." _

_Both broke out into laughter._

XreviewX

A blonde haired boy sat up from his bed grinning, having just awoken._ 'I can't wait to turn that ass hole good again. Good time, good times.' _

The blonde idly stretched a few bones, then stood up. He then walked into the kitchen scratching his rear and began making breakfast. Then as per custom, he whistled a small catchy tune with shaking his rear in perfect rhythm. He then started singing not caring much of his surroundings.

"I paid my last respects this morning on an early grave. Already said goodbye... nothin' left to say" He fetched a few eggs from the refridgerator.

He cracked open the eggs into a bowl. "...A tiny church, a tiny town and not a tear was spent.  
Not how I wanted it... I'm hating all of this ..."

He fetched a small carton of milk. "... A tiny church, a tiny town and not a tear was spent. Not how I wanted it... I'm hating all of this..."

"...A tiny church, a tiny town and not a tear was spent. Not how I wanted it... I'm hating all of this..." He idly poured a cup's worth of milk into the bowl of eggs.

He took a fork and mixed everything in the bowl, after which he turned on the stove. "...A tiny church, a tiny town and not a tear was spent. Not how I wanted it... I'm hating all of this..."

Putting a frying pan on the stove, the blonde fished around the cupboard for the oil. "Now I know why I hide my love from you some days. No I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me "

"You came along and tore this wall down around me." After throwing oil into the pan, the blonde searched for some bread.

Naruto chucked a slice of bread into the mixture of egg and milk, flipped it over and dipped both sides of the bread. "Looks like you found me... now I know why. I felt like shit when I woke up this morning"

The blonde put the bread into the frying pan and waited for it to finish frying.

"Ive been a loser all my life, I'm not about to change.

If you don't like, theres the door, nobody made you stay.

There aint a woman on the planet who can deal with it.

Just how I wanted it, I'm hating all of this."

Naruto used the spatula to flip the bread around.

"Well I'm hating, all of this.

Im hating, all of this.

All of this, all of this.

Now I know why, I hide my love from you some days.

No I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me.

You came along, and tore this world out around me.

Looks like you found me.

Now I know why.

I felt like shit when I woke up this morning."

The blonde scooped the now complete piece of french-toast into an empty plate and dipped the next slice of bread, placing it into the pan. He then brought the spatula to his mouth as if singing.

"All of this, all of this.

Now I know why, I hide my love from you some days.

No I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me.

You came along, and tore this world out around me.

Looks like you found me.

Now I know why.

I felt like shit when I woke up this morning."

Naruto grinned and turned back to the pan, only to freeze when he heard clapping coming from behind him. Turning he saw Natsuki smiling and cheering at him. "Way to go Nii-chan! When did you start singing?" The blonde blushed, and handed her a plate. "Er... Let's never talk of this again, okay Imouto?"

The red haired little girl pouted. "But Nii-chan!" "NEVER AGAIN!" Natsuki promptly shut up. The silence was commendable, until the girl let out a giggle. Naruto's eyebrow twitched slightly. Finally, as if a dam burst, laughter could be heard. "Haha haha.! Y-your face! You should have s-seen y-your face, Aniki!"

The blonde grumbled about annoying little sisters with no manners, and sat down next to her having just finished making his own plate of french-toast."I don't see what's so funny." He grumbled.

Natsuki smiled brightly. "Gomen, Nii-chan. It's just that, your face looked priceless." The blonde smirked. "Glad I could entertain." When both had finished eating and finally gotten dressed, Naruto donning his black face mask, Natsuki let out a scream of horror.

The blonde was immediately at her side checking her over for injuries. "What!? What's wrong?" The red haired girl quietly observed the blonde fussing over her, and finally giggled. "I'm not hurt, Naru-nii-chan. I just remembered something, that's all."

Naruto looked incredulously at the redhead. "You... just remembered something?" The redhead nodded. "Uh-huh. We weren't supposed to eat breakfast! Kakashi-sensei said so." The blonde looked oddly at her. "Why the hell would he tell you to not eat breakfast?" Natsuki pouted. "He told us we might throw up."

The blonde sighed. "Don't worry, I'm confident you'll be abe to stomach whatever your going to do today." The redhead nodded and kissed the blonde's cheek. "Thanks for breakfast Aniki. I gotta get going, I don't want to be late! Ja ne!"

Naruto grinned toothily.

"Late? With Kakashi-nii-san? Bwha hahah hahaha!"

XreviewX

Much later Naruto walked into a clearing hidden behind a copse of tree's near training ground seven. In the clearing the blonde spotted who he was looking for. "Yo! Aniki." The silver haired man standing in front of a marble statue turned around to look at the approaching blonde, and lowered his orange colored book in greeting.

"Yo! Otouto. Shouldn't you have been with the rest of team 7 and that pink haired little girl, two and a half hours ago?" The blonde shrugged, and stood next to the silver haired man facing the marble stone. "You worry too much, Aniki. I'll meet them... eventually." The silver haired man nodded, and turned back to reading his book, staring at the stone after every several minutes.

The blonde standing next to him copied his movements and took out an orange colored book out of... somewhere? Flipping open to his last bookmark, the blonde stared at the stone before reading.

Kakashi turned up from his book and away from the stone to stare at his blonde companion for several minutes before he felt a sense of... Déjà Vu? _'What the?'_

The silver haired man cleared his throat. "Naruto-kun? You don't need to copy me down to every single thing I do, you know." The blonde cut out of his reverie turned to Kakashi. "Huh? Gomen, did you say something, Kakashi-nii-san?" Again Kakashi felt a weird sense of Déjà Vu, but shrugged it off quickly. He was an elite ninja after all. "I said, you don't need to do everything I do. Like standing in front of the hero's monument reading and staring at it every several seconds."

The blonde smiled, Kakashi could tell with the curving of his eyes, as his mask hid everything else. "That was me actually. Just wondering what the Yondaime must have felt when he realized he had to sacrifice his life for the sake of defeating the Kyuubi." Kakashi nodded, and gave an eye-smile of his own.

_'Such a speculative kid.'_

"The Yondaime always was fiercely protective of Konoha and its inhabitants. I'd say that despite not wanting to risk his life and making his friends sad, he did it anyway, because that was his nindo. Or so he kept telling us anyway."

Naruto smiled wryly at Kakashi. "Had a lot of time to answer these questions, huh?" The silver haired man nodded. "Indeed. I have to do something useful while standing here. I can't exactly have Hokage-sama think I'm doing nothing, can I?" The blonde chuckled slightly, and turned back to staring at the stone and reading, Kakashi joining him soon afterwards. Kakashi chuckled when the blonde shifted his forehead protector over his left eye, copying him.

Several minutes later, the blonde sighed. "It's been three hours now, I guess it's about time we head to the training grounds. Yeah?" The silver haired man nodded and they headed off in the direction of training ground seven.

XreviewX

Four people could be seen sitting underneath a bunch of tree's. By the looks of things, they appeared to be waiting for something, or someone. There were three girls and one boy present at the time.

"DAMNIT! Where they hell are they?!" A raven haired boy shouted.

"Calm down Uchiha-san, a ninja must have pati-" The silky dark haired girl with lavender eyes was interupted by the boy with a duckass for hair. "How the HELL am I supposed to wait and do nothing for THREE hours!?" Obviously the boy wasn't very good at waiting, as testament to his twitching fingers.

"It could be a test, and they might be waiting for us?" The red haired girl of the group questioned silently. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I'm sure they'll be here anytime now." This was said by a pink haired little girl.

"Yeah well, if they don't get here right now, I'm gunna shove my foot up their ass-"

He was interupted by a cloud of smoke, allowing entrance to a purple haired woman. "You're gunna shove your foot up where, Uchiha-san?" She asked him sweetly. The raven haired boy, gulped in fear when he noticed a kunai near his nether regions. "N-nowhere!"

"Good!" The woman chirped.

"Eto... Are you going to be our evaluator?" Anko turned to the one who had asked the question. "Sure I am pinky, just wait for Kakashi to get here and we'll begin."

30 minutes later...

By now everyone was pissed of from waiting, even Anko. Their eyes shot open when they heard a puff of smoke signifying someone having arrived. When the smoke cleared, a very odd sight greeted them.

Two males, one with silver hair, the other with blonde. Both wore face masks to cover the lower part of their faces. Their forehead protectors were covered over their left eyes, while their right eyes were curved as if smiling. Both held the same stance, right hands risen in the air. And then if the sight wasn't eerily horrifying enough, the both greeted them... at the same time. "Yo!"

Everyone shuddered. Two screeches coming from a pink haired girl and duck-ass haired boy, is all greeting they received. "YOU'RE LATE!"

Kakashi scratched his head sheepishly. "Now, now. Calm down. We both have a perfectly good reason for being late, don't we Naruto-kun?" The blonde next to the man nodded in agreement.

Sakura glared hatefully at the two of them, tapping her foot. "Well!? Let's hear it!"

They nodded and Kakashi started. "We were on our way here when,"

Now Naruto spoke. "A black cat appeared in the road,"

Kakashi... "So naturally we had to take another route."

"Then we came across an eagle that was trapped in a bin and we freed it, earning it's gratitude..."

"Then when we started walking again, we noticed the Hokage tower on fire, so naturally..."

"We saved the day and lives of those poor paper- and pencil-pushers... so..."

And in unison. "We're hero's!!" They chirped, smiling happily.

Silence is all that greeted them... for several seconds anyway. Again, two screeches, the some ones as before, could be heard. "LIARS!"

Right after the two had screeched, a small Eagle flew into the clearing and landed on the shoulder of Kakashi. It then nipped his hair affectionately, and flew over to Naruto and did the same, then flew off into the sun's direction. Everyone blinked at the odd occurrence.

Kakashi coughed to clear his throat. "Anyway... Let's start this test. This alarm clock here is set to noon. I have on my belt, two bells, as does Anko over there. Your objectives is to get a bell. Each person that gets a bell passes. Simple as that. Understand?"

Sakura rose her hand in the air questioningly. Kakashi nodded at her. "But... sensei! There's only four bells, and five of us!" Kakashi smiled proudly at her. "Well done, Sakura-chan! Your observation skills are good. As for the reason there are only four bells... Well, obviously one of you will be returning to the academy even if all four bells are captured."

Everyone nodded, some scowled, some glared, and in Naruto's case he grinned cheerily. "That sounds like fun!" Only to be bonked on the head by Hanabi behind him. "Idiot! Don't you get it? One of us won't become a ninja!" Naruto pouted, and shuffled his feet.

Kakashi smirked at the blonde and cleared his throat. "Alright then. Let's get started... NOW!"

And with that, almost everyone in the clearing disappeared into the trees and bushes for cover. Kakashi turned to Anko questioningly.

"So... You think they'll figure it out?"

XreviewX

Hanabi scowled as she watched her sensei wander off, leaving the purple haired woman in the clearing. She silently followed him and waited for him to both show an opening and be alone.

_'There!'_

Kakashi lazily ducked underneath the Kunai thrown at him and replaced himself with a shadow clone. Hanabi glared at the silver haired man. "I'm going to get that bell, and you won't stop me." She smirked and charged Kakashi after having activated the Byakugan.

For the most part, her attacks got blocked and missed by the silver haired man. She was slowly getting more and more enraged until she spotted an opening near his heart and struck. She smirked when Kakashi's eyes widened in pain, only to to narrow her eyes when he disappeared in a puff of smoke. _'If that was a clone where is he? Not around me, nor is he in the sky... shit!'_

"Below you!" It was a bit too late to jump away as her feet got grabbed and she was pulled down into the ground. Now with only her head above the ground, Hanabi glared at her smug looking sensei. Kakashi chuckled. "Wow Hanabi-chan. You sure got aHEAD of yourself. You did your best I suppose. I'll HEAD off now, so bye-bye head-chan!"

With each extra pun used on her the young girl grew redder and redder until eventually.

"AAAAAAAAARRG!"

XreviewX

Elsewhere two girls were sitting together plotting, and spying on their target. "You ready for this?" "Hai"

Suddenly the red haired little girl jumped out of her hiding spot and charged the purple haired woman head on, while the pink haired girl provided backup throwing shuriken from the tree at the woman.

Anko blinked slowly when she noticed a small blur of red charging at her, and smirked. She dodged the first blow and kick that the little girl threw at her and caught a kunai mid-air thrown at her. For the next several minutes she kept up in this fashion, dodging and throwing around the redhead while dodging and catching weapons thrown at her. Eventually she got tired and was about to end it, when the redhead stopped attacking and she finally noticed that a weapon hadn't been thrown at her for several good seconds now.

She grinned when she heard the ring of two bells and turned around to see a pink haired girl with the bells in her hands. "Do we pass Anko-sensei?" The purple haired woman nodded and directed the two girls to the stumps.

XreviewX

"No."

"C'mon!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"It WILL work I tell ya!"

Sigh. "Sasuke... I doubt pranking Kakashi, will allow us to pass this test. We need to approach him like cunning ninja's. Yeah?"

"Alright fine! What's your plan Mr. I'm-too-smart-and-lazy-to-pull-a-prank?!" Insert pouting, a lot of it.

SMACK

"Ah! Itai! That hurt damnit, Naruto!"

"Can we please just get this over with?"

"Hai.. hai. So what's the plan?"

Naruto idly thought how easy it was to convince sasuke to listen to him. "It's simple. We're both decent shinobi, so Kakashi would expect us to do decent shinobi stuff. Thus, we do the opposite, or let him think so at least."

"Yeah? So what do you have in mind?"

Naruto grinned slyly.

"Okay listen carefully."

XreviewX

Kakashi was minding his own business reading Icha icha paradise, not bothering anyone or anything at all. So imagine his surprise when a small squirrel stops right in front of him, holding out two nuts for him. Imagine his annoyance when he sensed kunai being thrown at him from behind him. He turned around and lazily caught them, trying to sense where they had come from. Now imagine his mood when the squirrel behind disappears in a puff of smoke and is replaced by a large log pasted full of explosive notes.

"Fuc-"

BOOOOOOOOOM!

A short distance away Sasuke snickered. "Heh. What a moron!" Cough. "What an idiot!" Cough! "I can't believe that idiot fell for it!" COUGH!

Sasuke blinked owlishly, and slowly turned around in fear, his face turning a pale white at the sight the greeted him. A completely unharmed Kaksahi waving happily at him. "S-sensei! W-what are you doing h-here?" He asked weakly. Kakashi chuckled. "Nice try, but no dice." Now it was Sasuke's turn to chuckle.

"Look again." Kakashi's eyes narrowed and turned to look down at the bells attached to his belt. Seeing two bells still attached to the belt he was about to give a smug reply to the boy in front of him, until both bells turned into two nuts attached to the strings. Wait a minute... Nuts?

"The squirrel!?" Kakashi asked incredulously. "Was me." He got his answer behind him from a blonde haired look-alike of himself.

Kakashi smiled.

"Well then... Let's head back, shall we?"

XreviewX

Several minutes later the bell had rung and everyone was gathered at the stumps. Four of which were eating from bento boxes, supplied gracefully by Anko and Kakashi, while the Fifth member was tied to one of the logs.

"Eto... Kakashi-sensei? Why is Hanabi-chan tied to the log again?" The silver haired man turned to the redhead and smiled. "Why that's simple, really. She didn't get a bell, so she lost."

"So she's going back to the academy?" One Uchiha Sasuke asked haughtily. Kakashi smiled slightly, and answered. "No."

"No?"

"No." Kakashi nodded. Sakura bit her lower lip. "So she..." Again, Kakashi nodded, ignoring the small grin that had begun forming on Hanabi's lips. "Yup! You got it right in one... She..."

"Stops becoming a ninja altogether."

"..."

"WHAT?!"

Kakashi nodded sagely. Again Sakura asked a question. "So we become genin, and she's fails altogether?"

Again, Kakashi nodded. "No."

"No?"

"No." Total silence greeted Kakashi.

"What do you MEAN we don't become genin?"

The silver haired man shrugged. "Simple really, you all... well most of you anyway, failed to see the real purpose of this test."

Sakura frowned. "The purpose?"

Kakashi nodded again. "Yes."

Frustrated, the boy with dusk-ass hair growled. "What purpose?"

Kakashi turned a lazy eye to all those present. "The real reason of this test..."

"WHAT REASON!?"

"Teamwork..." The man drawled. "You failed to realize that you all had to work together as a unit of five people, a team. I can't on good conscience accept your half-assed attempts at teamwork. So thus you fail."

Sasuke growled and jumped his teacher, only to be slammed to the ground, being forced to eat the dirt. Now Kakashi's whole demeanor had changed, leaking out killing intent. "THIS is why you don't become genin! You're all just a bunch of punks pretending to be ninja! You have NO idea what being a ninja is like! THAT is why you don't pass!"

"But sensei, you said the rules-"

"Sakura, quiet." The pink haired girl nodded meekly. Kakashi turned his eyes back at those present and glared. "In the shinobi rule book it says, that those who break the rules are trash... But remember this... Those that abandon their teammates are lower than trash..."

Standing up from Sasuke that he was sitting on, Kakashi turned his back to them. "I'll give you one more chance, but don't feed Hanabi. If you do, so Kami-sama help me, I'll kill you all myself. Anko, lets go." The silver haired man leaked a bit more killing intent, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke, Anko following.

The five wannabe-genin were quiet after that. Hanabi did her best not to look at the food the others were eating. She heard her stomach growl loudly, then closed her eyes and let out a long suffering sigh. _'I should have had breakfast this morning...'_

The smell of rice assaulted her sense. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Naruto stood in front of her, holding out a rice ball in front of her, grinning stupidly. Hanabi sputtered. "Y-you idiot! Do you want us to fail completely?!"

The blonde let out a small chuckle, and smiled at the girl, unknowingly causing her to blush slightly. "I'm sorry Hanabi-chan. I can't in good conscience allow a beautiful girl to starve, now can I Hanabi-chan?" Her previous small blush had multiplied ten fold. "S-shut up! And get that stuff away from m-me! I d-don't want to f-fail!"

The blonde sighed. "Look. I don't sense them anywhere near here, and it would be better for you to have some energy to help us work as a team on our second chance, than be a dead weight and drag us down, okay?"

Hanabi cringed at his logic, and nodded defeated. The blonde smiled cheerily. "Good!" He chirped. "Now say 'Aaa'" The ebony haired little girl glared at the blonde and ground out the words. "Aaa- urk"

Hanabi's eyes widened. _'He just stuffed it in there! I could have choked!!' _

Naruto fed her a few more small portions, while asking the other's to keep an eye out for their evaluators. Naruto had just finished feeding Hanabi, when he frowned. Hanabi noticed. "What?" The blonde lowered his hand to her face and gently wiped of a small amount of food stuck on her cheek. "Looks like you made a little mess, Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi glared at the aforementioned mess on the blonde's finger, only to gasp in shock, horror and a little pleasure, though she wouldn't admit it, when he put said finger in his mouth and sucked it clean. "Wasn't so hard being fed, now was it, Hm?"

Hanabi, still with a very red blush adoring her face, tried to glare at the blonde, only to fail and let out a pout. Naruto winked at her and turned around in 'surprise' when a huge puff of smoke signified to entrance of Kakashi and Anko.

Kakashi let out a large amount of killing intent scaring most of those present. Lightning storms appeared in the distance behind him and flames erupted from the ground near him.

"You!!"

Everyone prepared to defend themselves.

"YOU GUYS!!"

They all gulped.

"Pass!" Kakashi chirped in a happy tune.

Silence.

"Wha.??"

"You, pass." He simplified it for them, still in his cheery voice. "All the other teams before would always be stupid and follow the rules to the letter, but not you guys. You actually fed Hanabi despite my order telling you not to. So thus, you pass and become a team."

Standing up straighter, Kakashi continued. "While team seven will remain exactly that, a team. And Naruto will remain an apprentice and Sakura and med-nin in training, we will be working together in most missions in the future. Well with Sakura atleast. I think Naruto will get assigned to the other teams as well sometimes."

Grinning at everyone's stupefied expressions, Kakashi eye-smiled at pointed in the direction of Konoha. "Lets go celebrate!"

Naruto grinned and started walking only for him to get grabbed by Anko at the scruff of his neck. "Eto... Anko-chan? What are you.-" He was interupted when Anko pecked him on his lips and declared loudly for all to hear. "C'mon Naru-chan! You still owe me that massage! Let's go."

They then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hanabi was the first to speak after the intense silence with a dangerous growl.

"That Bitc!-"

XreviewX

Naruto and Anko reappeared in what looked like Anko's apartment. The blonde rose a curious eyebrow at the purple haired young woman dragging him straight towards her bedroom. His eye widened slightly when Anko's clothing fell to the floor in less than a second and she was on the bed just as quick, stark naked. "Well? You going to start, or do I have to make you, Naru-chan?"

The blonde sighed defeated, and accepted his fate. Naruto took off his facemask, scarf, gloves and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. "Someone certainly seems eager, hmmm Anko-chan?"

The purple haired woman blushed prettily and huffed. "I'm sore, okay!? I just happen to want a nice massage to relax my muscles. That's all." The blonde grinned. "Sure. Keep telling yourself that." Naruto then proceeded to start rubbing his fingers gently at Anko's neck. He gently, but firmly kneaded the muscles in her neck and slowly moved to her upper back.

When he reached the back, he spread his fingers and slowly kneaded the back muscles moving slowly down to her spine. When he reached her spine he continued his ministrations, working around her two cheeks, ignoring them completely, much to Anko's chagrin, and finished up her legs. Eventually he got to the soles of her feet, and gently rubbed her toes. Feeling cheeky, the blonde placed small chaste kisses on the soles of her feet, causing her toes to curl. When she eventually let out a small moan, the blonde grinned and stopped his ministrations completely. Anko growled. "Hey! Why'd you stop!"

The blonde chuckled. "Relax, Anko-chan. Just getting some scented oils. Not much of a massage without those, right?" Anko grinned and nodded her consent. The blonde returned from her bathroom with a small bottle of scented oil. After squirting a generous amount of oil onto her back and into his hands, he started his ministrations again. Working from her shoulders, to her upper back, the blonde kept kneading at a comfortable, but slow pace. Agonizingly slow for Anko.

When Naruto had finished with the upper part of Anko's body, including her back, shoulders and arms, he move down to her feet again. He starting rubbing her right leg, while placing small butterfly kisses on the soles of her feet, taking no small amount of pleasure in her pleased moans. Finishing with the left leg he moved on to her right and repeated the ministrations. Slowly he worked his way up from her right leg to the only part of her body he hadn't given any attention to yet.

Anko let out a gasp when she felt the blonde kissing her left cheek and blowing on the wet spot thereafter. Ignoring Anko's reactions, the blonde kept trailing small kisses on her behind, grinning when Anko started purring. Placing a big sloppy kiss on the left cheek, the blonde spoke. "I'll call this one Yumi" And after placing another big sloppy kiss on the right cheek, he spoke again. "And this one I'll call Yuki"

The puple haired woman tried to find her voice, ignoring the flaming blush on her face. "Yumi and Yuki, eh? I-i'll remember that, N-naru-chan."

The blonde grinned and slowly and sensually rubbed the scented oil on her behind, taking care to give it a firm squeeze at random moments. Feeling daring, the blonde ran a finger between her cheeks, causing Anko to let out a small gasp.

Grinning, the blonde got up. "Alright, turn over, Anko-chan." She obeyed without question and turned around, eagerly. Naruto got to work massaging her entire upper body, slowly moving pasts her breasts, purposely skipping them and moving down to her belly. When the blonde reached her naval he smirked. As sensually as possible, the blonde slid his tongue into Anko's naval, and playfully licked it, causing Anko's toes to curl in delight. When she started purring again the blonde playfully nibbled the side of her naval.

When he finished there, the blonde moved down, trailing small kisses, while his hands massaged oil into the areas he had already finished paying attention to with his lips. When he got to Anko's womanhood, he maneuvered around it, kissing the insides of her thighs. When Anko let out a moan of pleasure the blonde smirked, and continued his ministrations in her thighs, moving down her legs.

Eventually he finished and moved up, again, paying special attention to her inner thighs, and moving up again. When the blonde got the Anko's breasts, he playfully suckled on the right one's nipple and blew on it. "Ah! Mmmm. Naru-chaaan!"

He then trailed kisses all around her luscious breast, taking care to massage the other one with his hand. After he finished with the one breast, he moved over to the other and began suckling on her left nipple.

"Naru-chaaaaaaaan." She purred in ecstasy.

Hearing Anko call his name, the blonde bit into her nipple and pinched the other with his thumb and index finger. The next thing he knew, he felt Anko's hips bucking desperately, while she screamed out in pleasure. Eyes widening slightly, the blonde sat up straight, and looked at Anko's face. He grinned at what he saw.

Anko was taking small shallow quick breaths, her face several different shades of red. That meant one thing. Taking a look at her nether regions the blonde nodded in satisfaction, after smelling her musk scent. "Did you enjoy yourself, Anko-chan?" He questioned lightly.

Anko smiled brightly, and crushed the blonde between her breasts in an embrace. "Kami-sama... That was wonderful Naru-chan! Your just as good as you are in my dreams."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "Wait a minute... You have dreams about me? 'Those' dreams?!" Anko's goofy smile answered his question. Sighing, Naruto relaxed into her mounds. "Damn. I guess you learn something new everyday."

The only answer Naruto got was a small snore. Chuckling, he created a shadow clone without seals and used the body switch technique on it. He then go back into his clothes and left for home.

XreviewX

When Naruto got back to his apartment he idly thought of what happened with Natsuki while he was busy with Anko. He got his answer when he was tackled to the floor via a small bundle of joy. Natsuki. Grinning slightly he returned the hug and kissed her warmly on the cheek.

"Hey Suki-chan. How's life?"

The redhead smiled brightly. "Great!" She chirped. "There's a new anime movie showing on T.V. In ten minutes Aniki!" The blonde nodded and got up, but froze when he saw Natsuki pout at him. Sighing the blonde nodded. "Alright, I'll fix us some snacks for your movie." "Yatta!"

After he had finished making some snacks, Naruto sat down on the couch next the the redhead and placed the bowl on his lap, then stretched lazily. He pulled Natsuki closer when she leaned into his shoulder and put the bowl onto her lap, and starting digging in.

Naruto had an idle thought before he also got enraptured in the movie.

_'I wonder how Itachi's doing?'_

XreviewX

Bam! Shazam! And all that jazz! That's another chapter for all my loyal fans! Thank you very much for your kind words in your reviews, and also for any advice given to me. p

As I asked previous chapter, please feel free to donate me an odd review or two. For some reason I find perverse pleasure in reading what you have to say.

I'll try and fix any mistakes as soon as they're pointed out or when i find them. The next chapter should be out if I manage to scrape together some time for it.

Thanks again for reading.

Sayonara,  
T.M.

P.S. I'm not a pervert! Honestly!


	14. Bonding

**Bonding**

Hate, is an emotion commonly associated with fear. That, which one doesn't understand, is feared. That which is feared, is treated warily. When something is treated warily, more often than less, it becomes hated.

Humans predominantly display this odd, yet true, way of thinking. Which is why we see a blonde haired youth being the object of their 'hatred'. Said blonde haired youth, noticed the glares and looks of murder, and yet... none of it phased him. Well... not completely anyway.

"Fuck you. You. You and you. Here's some for you too buddy. Fuck you, and you, and you, and you, you and you. Oh and lets not forget you! Fuck you very much!" The blonde youth was currently marching down the street give everyone that he addressed, 'the finger'.

The blonde was brought out of his little tirade when he was punched lightly on his noggin. "Ow! Hey, what's the big idea?", he said, turning to his source of annoyance. He blinked owlishly when he noticed it was none other than Kakashi. "Aniki?!"

The silver haired scarecrow nodded his head sagely. "Indeed. Do you really need to, uh... greet these folks in such a manner?"

The blonde scratched his head in confusion. "What do you mean, Aniki? I'm just showing them how MUCH I 'love' them. Is THAT so wrong!?", he finished looking up innocently.

The much taller of the two snorted. "Anyway... The team meeting has been rescheduled. It's one hour earlier. I already found Natsuki and Sakura and told them. Sakura went to tell Sasuke. Could you please go tell Hanabi?"

Naruto blinked dazedly. "Eh? Why don't YOU just go tell her?"

The scarecrow scratched his head sheepishly. "Eto... There was this incident a few years ago and... suffice to say... They don't exactly like me that much anymore."

The blonde sweat dropped. "...You copied the 'Gentle Fist' from them didn't you?", he asked incredulously.

When Kakashi chuckled nervously, the blonde sighed. "I can't believe they didn't ask to have you hung by your balls and be beaten by razor bats or something... Alright, I'll tell her."

The scarecrow's eye arched, showing that he was smiling. "Oh, they asked to have EXACTLY that done to me. I guess there were perks of being the Yondaime's student at the time, Yeah?"

Naruto smirked and rolled his one visible eye. He mentally thought the name of a jutsu before vanishing into the air.

_'Shunsin'_

XreviewX

Arriving near the Hyuuga compound, the blonde put both hands into his pockets and marched in the direction of the compound's entrance.

It wasn't a second after he crossed a line near the entrance of the compound, before two ebony haired guards appeared in front of him. The blonde blinked owlishly at them.

"Eto... Hey? This is the Hyuuga compound isn't it?" None of the two budged. "Hello?" Still no movement. The blonde smirked inwardly. He pasted a horrified expression on his face and pointed to behind the two guards. "Oh my Kami-sama! Is that Hiashi-sama, NUDE!?"

Both of the stoic guard's eyes widened comically, and they turned around in horror only to find the compound perfectly empty. They turned back to where the blonde was, only to see him not there anymore. All that remained was a small slip of paper on the ground.

The more brave of the two, warily picked up the paper and read it aloud.

"You've been fooled! Courtesy of the great Naruto-sama."

The two guards stared at each other indifferently before shrugging. This small prank was, after all much less severe than many previous unknown pranks. The one holding the slip of paper noticed something more at the bottom of it.

"P.s. Your shoelaces are untied."

Both guards turned to look down at their feet, only to see they both were wearing... sandals. Pink sandals. With purple glitter... and little stickers of kitties and puppies too!

One sweat dropped while the other cursed. The one that had cursed, brought his hands together in a hand seal and tried to dispel the obvious illusion. Only the curse even louder when the sandals remained the same.

"Byakugan!"

The guard that had activated his eye technique stared incredulously at his feet, his jaw gaping slightly. The other guard had followed his example and stared at his feet with wide unbelieving eyes.

"That no good little bast-...!"

XreviewX

Poke. Miss. Poke again. Thrust poke. Duck. Block. Repeat.

This was the general rhythm Hanabi was following on the wooden dummy she was practicing on. How else would she improve her 'Gentle Fist' technique if no one wanted to spar with her.

Her sibling, Hinata, said she had to go eat with her team, which translated, means she was either pressing flowers or stalking some brash idiot.

Her cousin, Neji, was busy and didn't wish to be disturbed, which usually meant he was grooming both his hair and nails.

She couldn't find her father, which meant he was around lurking somewhere, no doubt trying to catch the infamous 'Demonic prankster' that had been haunting the Hyuuga's for many years.

Hanabi sweat dropped. "I can't believe everyone I'm related to are all weird freaks.", she muttered, then slumped her shoulders, only to tense again when someone spoke.

"Now, now, Hanabi-chan. That's not very nice." The petite young girl's eyes widened, and she turned around fuming. "It's also not nice, to trespass on some one else's property...", she said, then as an after thought added another word. "...idiot."

The blonde that had been speaking to the young girl, smacked his hand to his heart in mock pain. "Hey! I have a name you know!" Hanabi smirked. "Indeed you do... idiot."

"Hanabi-chaaaan!" He had whined, loudly.

The ebony haired girl's eyes widened panicked. "Don't call me that here you imbecile!" The blonde blinked owlishly. He then smirked inwardly. "And what shall I address you as, my lady?"

Hanabi blushed slightly, then nodded. "You will address me as Hyuuga-sama, while in here." The blonde rolled his eyes. "Like hell I will. You don't even call me by my own name, so why should I kiss your ass?"

The petite girl growled at him. "Because I'm nobility, moron! If someone saw me speaking to you as an equal I'd get in serious trouble!"

The blonde snorted. "Tell you what, Hanabi-CHAN.", he said, stressing the suffix and ignoring the way she looked warily around her. "If you call me Naruto-sama when we're not near any other Hyuuga, then I'll call you Hyuuga-sama, or even Hanabi-dono if you want me to."

Hanabi's eyes narrowed. "Yeah right, like I'm going to fall for that. I'd sooner lower myself to 'mingle' with peasants than call YOU of all people by that suffix."

The boy shrugged. "Your los-"

"Hanabi-sama, who is this? His hair looks pathetically kept. Obviously a sign of a lowly commoner." An ebony haired boy almost as tall as Naruto, had spoken.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror. He spun around to face Neji, fuming. "Bitch! Tell me you did not just diss my hair!?"

Neji smirked smugly. "Yes, your hair looks appalling. Don't you ever use proper shampoo's and conditioner's?"

The blonde growled. "You wanna take this somewhere, little girl?"

Neji's eyes widened in anger._ 'No he didn't!'_

"I'm a BOY! A BOY! Male, you insufferable imbecile!"

The blonde shrugged. "Girl that wants to be a boy then...Same thing!"

The effeminate boy's eyes narrowed. "You, me, the Hyuuga fighting arena, now!" He then spun around and marched away... in a very girly manner.

Back with Hanabi and Naruto, the petite girl was smirking. "He's going to hand your ass to you, you know? He's the best prodigy in the clan has ever had. He's better than even ME."

The blonde shrugged, completely unintimidated. "Details... details... She- I mean, he won't stand a chance against me."

The petite girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. When hell freezes over, blondie." Naruto squawked indignantly. "Hey, I take offense to you not believing in me! How about a little wager, Hanabi-chan?", he proposed while they followed the effeminate boy.

The petite girl raised an eyebrow curiously. "What?"

Naruto grinned. "If I lose, then I'll call you Hyuuga-sama, and even throw in a week of being your servant, doing ANYTHING you command of me."

Hanabi turned away from the blonde and thought over his proposal. _'He'd finally start showing me respect. And he'll do anything for a week. Anything, huh...?'_ The petite girl's mind strayed to a few inappropriate thoughts, causing her to blush crimson. She quickly snapped out of it though.

"And what if you win?", she asked warily, blush still slightly on her face.

The blonde smirked. "You call me Naruto-sama..." Hanabi's eyes widened horrified, but he continued. "...when the two of us are in private." The ebony haired girl let out a sigh.

_'That's not so bad.'_

"And..." Hanabi's eyes widened._ 'There's more!?'_

"You call me Naruto-kun in public."

Hanabi thought of refusing the bet, when her thoughts strayed again. _'week of being your servant...'_ She bit her lower lip._ 'ANYTHING you command of me...'_

The young girl's fingers twitched slightly._ 'It's not like he'll beat Neji. He is a Hyuuga after all. And Hyuuga are superior to all.' _

That thought in mind, she gave the blonde a saccharine sweet smile. "Deal."

Naruto smirked and sped up his pace to the arena.

_'Bingo.'_

XreviewX

When Naruto arrived at the arena he saw Neji standing in the middle of it, while Hanabi took a seat to the side of it. Shrugging mentally, he entered it and stood in front of the effiminate boy.

"Any rules?" He asked lazily.

Neji nodded and held up two fingers. "Two rules. First: No killing, obviously. Second: We follow standard Hyuuga regulations for this duel."

Naruto blinked owlishly, then turned to Hanabi at the sidelines. "What exactly does 'she' mean by the second rule?", he asked pointing at Neji, ignoring the killing intent he felt from him after calling him female.

Hanabi let out a giggle, which turned into laughter when she saw Neji's indigant face. Holding in her chuckles, she addressed the blonde. "It means anything goes, bar Ninjutsu and Genjutsu."

She saw the blonde shrugging in his typical I-don't-care-but-I'm-cool-that-way stance. She sighed and solemnly thought. _'I'm afraid you can't possibly win now, Naruto. There is no taijutsu that can defeat the Gentle fist.' _Her blush from earlier returned. _'If he loses he's my servant!' _She thought, doing a little mental jig.

The blonde standing lazily in front of Neji, turned his one visible eye to him and drawled at him. "Are we going to start anytime this year, Hyuuga-chan?"

Neji seemed to snap at the last comment.

"AAAAARRRRRGH!"

The effeminate boy charged the blonde head on and started viciously attacking him. Using Gentle Fist thrusts all over the blonde's body. After he finished his assault he noticed the blonde still seemingly standing.

Righteous fury overtook him and he continued his assault. Striking the blonde on the tenketsu over his lungs, stomach, arms and legs. When he finished, again he saw the blonde was still standing, though he seemed to be in pain. "H-hyuuga-gasp-chaan?"

He twitched then furiously slammed his fist into the blonde's face knocking him to the ground. He then jumped the blonde's prone body on the ground and proceeded to slam his fist in the blonde's face repeatedly. Clan custom's be damned!

Five minutes later after all the anger had left him, he stood up and examined the bloody sight in front of him. The blonde's face would never be the same again. The blonde's prone body twitched, and then agonizingly slowly, it lifted a right arm and pointed somewhere behind the effeminate boy.

Neji rose an eyebrow curiously and turned around only to see a blur of blonde, black and crimson, before he collapsed to his knees in pain.

The pain! This pain was unlike anything he had ever experienced in his life! Not even that accursed seal on his head could possible compare.

It was with those thoughts that the tears unwillingly came out of his tear ducts and his hands cupped around his crotch. Then the screaming started. "MY BAAAAAAAAAALLS!!"

Naruto winced slightly at the loud volume and turned to the petite girl that had quickly come out onto the field. "I guess he really was a boy..."

Hanabi sighed, and then smacked the blonde on his head. "Baka..."

Both turned and looked at the twitching form of Neji. Naruto winced slightly in sympathy while Hanabi rolled her eyes. "You do realise that if he is unable to procreate because of your... attack... the Hyuuga might hunt you down or something."

This time the blonde rolled his eyes. "Che, not my fault. There's a moral to this, you know." Hanabi turned to him questioningly. "That one shouldn't let anger cloud their judgement?" Naruto shook his head. Again, Hanabi tried. "That you should always keep your guard up?" Naruto shrugged. "I guess that's valid, but what I was gonna say is..."

Hanabi perked up to hear the moral of the story. "Claiming to be male and not protecting your balls is... bad." He drawled.

The petite girl slapped a hand to her face and groaned. "Was there any real reason you came here today, Naruto...kun?" The blonde nodded and smiled appreciatively at the girl. "Yeah, Kakashi told me to come tell you that the team meeting today has been rescheduled, it's an hour earlier."

Hanabi nodded and checked the time. "Well the original meeting was at 9am. Usually he shows up three hours late. It's now 10am. So it's an hour away."

Naruto nodded then grinned stupidly. "Well, this certainly has been fun Hanabi-chan! We'll have to do it again sometime! Ja Ne." With that, he vanished.

The petite young girl sighed. "Idiot..."

"Daughter..."

Hanabi spun around horrified. "T-tou-sama! When did you get here?!"

Hiashi smirked... in a noble way. "I've been here for quite a while Daughter. And I must say I'm impressed..."

The petite girl looked up confused. "I-impressed?"

The much taller male nodded and smiled proudly. "You have chosen your mate well, my Daughter! He must be very strong to have been able to fool Neji like that. I'm sure he will give you strong children!"

Hanabi twitched irritably. "Tou-sama...?", she asked in a deadly calm voice. Hiashi continued, having not heard her. "I'm so proud of you, Daughter. I'm sure the other Daughter would also be proud of you, for choosing such a fine specimen of ninja. He'll do the Hyuuga clan good and maybe he can succeed and catch that Demon Prankster where I've failed!"

"TOU-SAMA!", she yelled, sporting a very crimson blush. Hiashi faltered slightly when he felt the unreal killing intent coming from his youngest daughter. His eyes widened horrified. _'It's just like all those times Wife was pissed off at me!'_

"Y-yes, Daughter?" He asked meekly. Hanabi spoke calmy. "Remeber when Hinata and I talked to you about thinking of us as nothing more than being used for breeding and choosing our, 'mates', as you put it, for us?"

Hiashi paled remembering said event. "H-hai?" Hanabi gave him a saccharine sweet smile. "Remember what we said we'd do to you in your sleep if you made our decisions for us?"

Hiashi nodded meekly, not trusting his mouth.

"Gooood", she purred.

XreviewX

A few hours later.

Team 7 plus Sakura and Naruto were walking in the direction of the Hokage tower, with Kakashi lazily trailing behind them.

"Hey, hey, Kakashi-sensei? You think we'll get a better mission after we turn tora in? Maybe we'll finally get a bad ass C-ranker and stop doing those lame chores? Right? Please?" A raven haired boy asked, shooting an annoyed glare to the blonde stroking the demon cat.

The silver haired man shrugged. "We get what we get, Sasuke-kun." He then proceeded to ignore the grumbling coming from most of his irate team. Naruto was the exception here. "Alright! I can't wait! Maybe today we get to mow some lawns or something!"

"BAKA!"

SMACK

"Itai!"

The blonde was hit on the head thanks to one very irate Hyuuga girl. "How can you possibly like these... these... chores!?", she asked incredulously. The blonde waved his one hand placatingly at the angry petite girl. "Calm down, Hanabi-chan. The're not THAT bad!"

Sasuke snorted, then laughed loudly. "Not that bad, Naruto? How about the time...

_**Flashback**_

It was a reasonably large swimming pool. Nothing special right? Let's investigate shall we? How about the containers of sake drifting in the water? Or the average stray bra and other article of clothing drifting in the pool? The suspicious looking green color of the water perhaps...?

Team 7 and company sweat dropped. "Hey... Kakashi sensei. What kind of party was this again?" Natsuki innocently asked. Kakashi turned to the redhead and smiled then explained. "Well Natsuki-chan..." He stopped however when he felt the murderous killing intent emanating off the only blonde present. The message was clear. 'Don't you dare...'

The scarecrow coughed. "Eto... Ask your Aniki when you get home tonight." The blonde shot him an incredulous look of betrayal. Kakashi smirked in return.

Hanabi twitched her nose in repulsion. "Surely you don't think we're actually going to get in there?" The scarecrow smiled sheepishly. "Well yes actually. There's a rubber lid at the bottom of the pool. We just need to pull it out, wait for the water to clear out, then clean up the pool... Simple, yes?"

Hanabi looked incredulously at the silver haired man, then to the pool, then back at him. She shook her head and waved her arms in a crossing pattern. "Nuh-uh. Noway! Not happenin-"

SPLASH

Team 7 and company turned to the pool and saw a blonde blur diving in. A minute passed. Two minutes passed. Five minutes passed. Ten minutes passed.

Natsuki looked up to Kakashi worringly. "Kakashi-sens-"

SPLASH

They heard a desperate gasp for air followed by some coughing. Looking to the pool, they saw Naruto smiling at them, waving a rubber lid at them. "Lookie at what I found!"

Hanabi groaned. "Idiot. Your full of green muck, go wash yourself! I refuse to work in this team if you look and smell like that!" Naruto looked at himself and sighed. "Good thing Anko-chan works in interrogation when I'm training or on D-rankers with you guys. Otherwise she'd probably use a Katon jutsu on me to clean me up."

Kakashi sweat dropped. "Yeah.. Good thing..."

**End Flashback**

Nakruto glared indignantly at the boy with duck ass hair. " Oh yeah? Need I remind you of the time...

**Flashback**

Team 7 and company were busy painting a house... pink. Apparently the clients were distant relative's of Sakura. Sasuke was busy painting a certain wall of the house on the level ground. Above him, Naruto sat with a ladder and a bucket of pink paint, painting the top half of the house.

Sasuke's paint strokes were quick and accurate, thanks in no small part to the chakra he used to enhance both his grip and the brush.

SNAP

The raven haired boy's eyes widened horrified, for he had broken the brush after applying too much chakra to it. "Bah!" He yelled, then kicked the nearest thing... which happened to be a ladder.

SPLASH

Sasuke slowly took off the bucket from his head, wiped his eyes and opened them. He looked up to see Naruto laughing at him. "Bwhahaha! Nice hairdo Sasuke! You look like, like you could pass for Sakura's brother!"

**End Flashback**

Sasuke fumed silently while the blonde chuckled at his misfortune. He tensed when he fell Sakura's hand patting his shoulder.

Sakura smiled brightly at the ebony haired boy. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun. I think you looked good with pink hair."

Hearing that, Sasuke grinned then chuckled slightly and spoke. "Thanks. Hey, at least I didn't look as bad as you did when...

**Flashback**

Team 7 and company were busy cleaning the attic of a client. Apparently the client used to do some kind of 'act' for Konoha years ago. Be he seemed to have retired.

Sakura sighed and wiped some sweat off her forehead. "Wow. I never knew so much stuff could fit into an attic! I'm sooo sleepy and tired...", she trailed off taking a seat in a nearby dusty chair.

"EEEEEEEEK!"

Everyone's attention snapped to Sakura who was busy being... groped? The chair she sat in was touching her in areas on her body that would be very inappropriate to mention.

Sakura broke free of the chair and turned around to face it horrified. "That c-chair is perverted!!"

Everyone's head snapped to the door of the attic where they heard chuckling. They saw it was the client that was hiring them. "I'm terribly sorry. I forgot to tell you some of my stuff might still be working. The 'act' I used to do involved a lot of this stuff. You see... I used to be a magician and part time prankster."

Sakura groaned when everyone chuckled.

**End Flashback**

Sakura blushed brightly when everyone let out a chuckle after recalling her little episode. Natsuki was more vocal. "You looked like you had seen a ghost, Sakura-chan!" The redhead said giggling.

Sakura mock glared at her best friend. "Yeah, what about that time...

**Flashback**

Kakashi's team along with Sakura and Naruto were busy helping sort through old outdated books in the public library. Their client? Haruno Chiru.

Natsuki was busy trying to pull out one particularly stuck book.

"Hnnnn!"

POP

"Ack!"

STUMBLE

Everyone turned to look at the source of the noise only to laugh at the sight that greeted them. A small mop of red hair poked out from underneath a pile of books. Natsuki turned to the other's laughing at her and pouted. "It's not that funny", she whined.

She blushed prettily when Naruto pulled her out from underneath and hugged her. "Not funny, but it sure looked cute, Imouto.", he said grinning.

**End Flashback**

Hanabi chuckled slightly at the now blushing Natsuki. "How clumsy can a ninja be?"

Naruto smirked. "Now now Hanabi-chan, need I remind you of your very own little episode back when we...

**Flashback**

Two boys, three girls and an odd silver haired man were standing in a park. Kakashi let out a whistle. "Wow! Look at that. Well guys, get busy! The park equipment wont fix itself. Sakura, you and Natsuki fix that merry go round thingy. Sasuke, you're with me, we'll tackle those see-saws. Naruto, you and Hanabi go fix the swings."

"Hai!" Was the chorused agreement.

30 minutes later...

"Itai!"

Naruto was nursing his bleeding finger, looking pitifully at Hanabi as if saying, hug-me-I'm-pitiful. Hanabi's lips twitched slightly, before she turned away back to work on her own swing. The blonde huffed and turned back to his own.

Several minutes later he had completed fixing his own when he turned to look at Hanabi's progress. "Yo Hanabi-chan, I'm done. How far are you?" The young Hyuuga snorted. "Please. As if a Hyuuga wouldn't be able to do such a menial task. I just finished."

Naruto scrutinized her work and looked suspiciously at her. "You sure? This thing looks kind of choppy." Hanabi glared at the blonde. "Of course I'm sure. It looks the same as yours for Yondaime's sake!"

The blonde shook his head and still eyed her own swing suspiciously. "Why don't you test it to see if it works. Or are you chicken?" The petite girl glared at the blonde. "I'm not chicken." The blonde grinned. "Prove it."

Hanabi huffed, and took a seat on her swing. She closed her eyes and huffed. "See? Told you I'm not a chicken." She let out a gasp when felt the swing start moving. Grabbing onto the chains holding the swing she hissed at the blonde. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The blonde, standing behind her, currently holding the chains back blinked owlishly. "I'm going to swing you Hanabi-chan. It's pretty obvious isn't it?" The petite girl turned around and glared at the blonde. "Put me down or I'll kill you, idiot!"

Naruto scratched his chin with one hand, while holding the one chain for the swing with the other. "I dunno... Don't tell me you've never been on a swing before, Hanabi-chan?" The silence that greeted the blonde was enough to answer him.

"Would you like to try...? I'll be slow and gentle, okay?" He heard her whisper in a low tone, but his excellent hearing picked it up anyway. "Promise?", she asked uncertainly. Naruto smiled warmly and leaned closer to her ear while taking hold of the other chain again. "I promise... Hanabi-chan."

Slowly, the blonde pushed the swing forward, taking care not to go too fast to startle the petite girl. When she reached the arch of her swing and returned, Naruto took grip of the swing, and again pushed it forward, a tiny bit faster this time.

Hanabi's eyes slowly cracked open a tiny bit after each swing. Until her face had unconsciously lit up with a smile. _'It's... not that bad. Kind of fun actually.'_

"I'm glad you like it Hanabi-chan." The petite girl's eyes widened horrified. "Did I said that out loud?" Her only answer was a low, but warm chuckle.

"Well, well, well. What's going on here with you two?" Both the blonde and the ebony haired girl's heads snapped up to the one who had spoken. There stood Kakashi smiling at them in a way that said, I-know-something-the-others-don't.

"K-kakashi-sensei?" Hanabi stammered. "Yo. Aniki! You and Sasuke done with the see-saw thing?"

Kakashi nodded, and smirked at the blush that graced Hanabi's face. "He's helping Natsuki and Sakura. You both look done here, c'mon, let go."

**End Flashback**

"Back when you what Naru-nii-chan?" Natsuki asked her brother curiously. Hanabi's head snapped up to the blonde, blush still on her face. "Nothing important! Isn't that right, Naruto...-kun?", she asked in a dangerously saccharine sweet voice.

Naruto's eyes widened panicked. "R-right! Nothing important, Imouto. Don't worry."

Natsuki pouted and huffed.

"We're here!" Everyone looked up to see Kakashi opening the door to the Hokage's office.

Once inside, everyone stood at attention. Kakashi cleared his throat. "Mission: Recapture Tora the cat, Complete. Hokage-sama" The Hokage nodded and called in the fire Daimyo's wife.

"Oh! My precious little Tora! He just keeps running away, I just don't understand it!"

Naruto snorted and walked up to the woman. "Ma'am? Look at Tora. Does he look happy in my arms?" The over sized woman looked at the cat in the blonde's arms, and indeed it was happily purring away thanks to the blonde's light ministrations.

She turned wide eyes to the blonde. "B-but, how?" The blonde smirked. "Treat him like a baby. If you treat him too roughly he wouldn't like it and might run away again."

The overweight woman nodded, her face looking awed and enlightened. She then walked out of the office, not noticing the glares she and her cat received from everyone, save the only blonde present.

"I still don't see why we didn't just kill the damn cat..." Sasuke muttered.

The Hokage cleared his throat. "Well, that's your 50th D-rank mission. I suppose it would be prudent to give you all a C-rank mission by now. Hmm?"

"Yeah!" Natsuki and Sakura cheered loudly.

The old man smiled fondly at them. "It's a high C-rank with the possibility of becoming a B rank mission. So Anko-chan will be joining you."

Naruto grinned. "Sweet! I haven't really seen much of Anko-chan, except training sessions with her after I'm done with my duties and... on other occasions.", he finished looked around shiftily.

Many sweat dropped, while Natsuki looked confused and Hanabi looked suspicious.

The Hokage cleared his throat. "Anyway, your mission is to guard a bridge builder named Tazuna. You can come in Tazuna-san", he finished speaking louder for the client to hear.

The door to the other room opened up and a drunken old man entered. He gave them one look, then looked at the Hokage incredulously. "You want me to DIE? EH?! What good will three puny girls a hyperactive brat and a silver haired scrawny guy and his kid do to help me?"

Kakashi sweat dropped and looked at Naruto who was also looking back at him incredulously. "We don't look that much alike, do we?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "This might be handy for getting the green spandex guy off your back about getting a protege like him, yeah?"

Kakashi's eyes widened happily. "Otouto! You're brilliant!"

Naruto smirked. "Heh. Sure am.", he said pompously.

Kakshi nodded. "Indeed."

The blonde nodded. "Quite."

The scarecrow smiled. "Yep"

"Oh yeah."

"Rather true."

"Hmmmm hm"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!", both turned fearfully to the pink haired girl that had screeched at them.

"H-hai!" They croaked.

XreviewX

Done! At long last! I'm free of my (Obligation? Responsibility? Duty? ) thingy!

Please comment and tell me what you think! Looking forward to reading your reviews.

Any spelling and grammatical errors will be fixed shortly after I find them!

Sayonara,

T.M.


	15. Cross Roads

_**Cross roads**_

Though many years had passed since the great ninja villages had formed, tradition still played an important role. Traditionally, shinobi would carry their gear in backpacks. Anything, ranging from weapons, to explosive notes, to scrolls containing sealed food supplies and clothes. In short, backpacks remained a traditional custom to shinobi, world-wide, to this day.

At the eastern gate, of the great hidden village of Konoha, a pink haired girl could be seen waiting with a not so drunken anymore bridge builder. "Damn it! Where the hell is everyone?!", Sakura seethed. The bridge builder Tazuna, accompanying her, sweat dropped.

_'Aren't shinobi supposed to be patient or something? Kids these days...'_

Sakura was wearing her usual attire, consisting of a red dress and tight black shorts underneath that. On her shoulder blades two straps could be seen. Said straps, were attached to a backpack, rather medium in size. Tazuna took note. "That's a pretty super big backpack for a girl, kid. You don't honestly have that much stuff to bring, right?"

The pink haired little girl snapped her head to the bridge builder in agitation. "This backpack is barely big enough for my bare essentials I need to woe Sasuke-kun with! So no, It's not too big." She finished that statement by glaring at the old geezer, causing him to sweat drop. "Uh, riiiight."

_'Super scary little demon girls these days...'_

Both Sakura and Tazuna were brought out of their thoughts when they heard someone calling out to them. "Hey! Sakura-chan, Tazuna-san! Sorry I'm late. Naru-nii-chan didn't let me go until he was sure I had breakfast.",she finished scratching her head sheepishly. Tazuna looked confused, while Sakura giggled. "That's true, he's more of a mother-hen than Iruka-sensei is. And that's saying a lot!"

Natsuki blushed cutely, and came to a stop near the other two. She grunted, in a very lady like manner, and repositioned the backpack on her shoulders. Sakura took note and grinned. "Wow, your backpack is even bigger than mine! What you got in there?"

The red haired girl smiled and motioned to her backpack. "Not much, really. Weapons, cup-ramen, scrolls, cup-ramen, books, cup-ramen, clothes, sleeping bag, hygiene things and cup-ramen!", she finished, smiling brightly. The old man that had been listening in on them gaped at her, while Sakura rolled her eyes playfully. "You said ramen four times, Natsuki-chan! Taku, no wonder it's so big!"

Natsuki scratched her head sheepishly and was about to retort when everyone's attention was brought to the newest arrival. "I see I'm still somewhat early... Then again, with Kakashi-sensei, an hour late is early in his books." Natsuki grinned at the ebony haired girl that had joined them. "Good morning, Hanabi-chan!" She then gaped when she took note of Hanabi's own backpack. "Ah! Your backpack is even larger than my own! Do you also have a lot of cup-ramen in yours?", she asked naively.

Sakura let out a small giggle while Hanabi's lips curved to form a small smile. "Not everyone is addicted to ramen, Natsuki-chan...", she drawled. "And besides, I plan to do a lot of training if we have the time.", she said raising her nose in a mock snootily manner.

"Then you obviously don't plan on doing nearly enough training if that's the most your going to take with you." A new voice spoke. Everyone turned to the raven haired boy that had just arrived and gaped. His backpack was even LARGER than everyone else's! Hanabi glared at the Uchiha scion and turned away from him. "Whatever."

"Now, now children, no need to be arguing so early in the morning. We're supposed to be nice to each other!" The new arrival came in the form of a silver haired scarecrow. Everyone's jaws practically dropped at Kakashi's backpack, it was even larger than Sasuke's! They eventually got out of their stupor though. Kakashi's students and the client then all greeted him out of respect, while he waved it off good-naturedly. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi turned to the one that had addressed him. "Hai, Sakura-chan?" The cherry blossom haired girl eyed the backpack on Kakashi's shoulders seemingly with disinterest. "What do you have in your backpack that makes it even larger than Sasuke-kun's?"

And indeed his was even LARGER than the largest so far. The silver haired man scratched his head sheepishly, sweat dropping. "Eto... Well... We might be gone for two or more weeks, so I figured that I would need to take along enough...", here he coughed slightly trying his best to look as innocent as possible, "...reading material."

Everyone present, save the scarecrow, sweat dropped._ 'Perv...'_

Sakura shrugged and addressed everyone. "Well, that only leaves Naruto-kun and Anko-san that still needs to show up. I wonder how large their backpacks will be? So far, everyone that has arrived has each come with a bigger backpack in growing order."

That 'was' interesting, Kakashi idly thought. He then turned his head in the direction where he sensed two people to be arriving via shunsin.

PUFF

"Good morning everybody!", two cheery, but near annoying, voices chorused together. The scarecrow nodded to acknowledge their presence. "Good mo..." But was cut off when Sakura displayed what he thought to be a newly emerging bloodline when she shrieked at the two arrivals.

"WHERE ARE YOUR BACKPACKS!?" Everyone's attention turned to the two new additions, and lo and behold, neither were wearing backpacks! The blonde arrival held up his arms defensively and tried to explain, "Hey, relax Sakura-chan. We got it covered!", only to wince when she shrieked again. "The hell you do! What are you going to do, sleep on the ground? Huh!?"

Naruto was slowly growing annoyed, so he decided to draw her attention elsewhere. "Hey look! Sasuke's checkin' you out!", he stage whispered. He grinned slightly at the indignant look on Sasuke's face and the blush now adorning Sakura's face. The other, purple haired, arrival spoke this time. "Well, lets get this show on the road kiddies! I don't got all day, ya know!"

With that said, they started their journey, walking out the east gates.

XreviewX

Several hours later...

The sun shone down upon the group of people headed to wave country. Generally, shinobi of Konoha rejoiced in the fact that they had sunny days most of the time. It also helps that sunny days meant no muddy sandals or depressed thoughts. Unfortunately for the poor sun, the current group of shinobi seemed to despise it. "Damn it! Why did we have to travel in this heat!?" A hyper active, raven haired boy asked his sensei. "Because no bandits in their right mind, would attack people on the road in this kind of heat, Sasuke-kun", he drawled lazily.

Naruto smirked at the way Sasuke and Kakashi would squabble about irrelevant things. It kept his day interesting. It also helped that Sasuke got Sakura's full support in badgering their sensei, while his sibling spent her time asking Anko and Tazuna honest curious questions. He turned his attention to the dark silk haired girl walking along with him far back from the other group. "You okay, Hanabi-chan?"

The aforementioned girl blinked slightly, just now coming out of her thoughts, and nodded politely. "Hai, I'm fine Naruto-kun." She frowned when the blonde looked pointedly at her, and sighed recalling a previous event.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei's here... Naruto-kun?" The blonde turned to the girl that stood in front him, blocking the sun from where he was laying. He frowned slightly and gently reminded the girl of something. "Hanabi-chan, remember our agreement from when we're in private?"

The lavender eyed girl made a sour face at glared at the blonde. "Yes, of course, Naruto-'sama'" ,she said, spitting out the suffix venemously. The blonde sighed and stood up. He then looked Hanabi into her eyes and spoke kindly, but firmly. "Hanabi-chan, if you can't address me respectfully without doing it in a spiteful way, then don't address me that way at all. I didn't force you into doing it, and I'm not doing it now. It was merely a friendly wager between friends, that I was reminding you of. So if it annoys you that much, then by all means just drop it." He finished glaring at her, then turned his back to her and walked off.

"W-wait!" He turned his head to look at Hanabi. "What?" He asked coldly. The lavender eyed girl bit her lip and closed her eyes for several seconds before opening them again, looking into the blonde's eyes shamefully. "I apologize, Naruto-sama. That was very rude and spiteful of me. Could you please forgive me?" She hated the words that she had just forced through her throat, and Naruto could tell. It was not often she had to ask for forgiveness or apologize for something, being part of the Main hyuuga branch.

The blonde eyed her face for several seconds, looking for any deceit, before his face lit up in a warm smile. He closed the distance between them and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, apology accepted" He said kindly, squeezing gently. No further words were needed, and Hanabi understood, also now smiling shyly.

_**Flashback end**_

The lavender eyed girl sighed and turned to the blonde that was frowning at her. "Gomen, Naruto-sama." The smile that lit up on his face was enough to make up for addressing him like that. Unknown to both of them, a silver haired man had heard the interaction with great interest, thanks to his advanced hearing.

_'sama?'_, he thought amusedly. _'To think that she'd change so much from what she used to be, in almost two months. I wonder how you do it, Otouto?'_

The scarecrow then decided to tease Hanabi, and hopefully try and get a reaction out of the blonde. _'He's too damned indifferent to things for his own good! A blush! That's all I ask, Kami-sama!'_

Initiating his plan he slowed his pace until he was close to the blonde boy and ebony haired girl. "Soooo..." He drawled. "Naruto-sama, huh Hanabi-chan? I thought you hated his guts?"

The girl in questioned blushed a very deep crimson and glared at the scarecrow. She gasped when she felt the blonde walking next to her, pull her closer to him with his one arm, into a 'half-hug' as he'd privately labeled it. "Hanabi-chan hate little ol' me?", he asked with mock hurt. "I was under the impression she was too sweet and cute to be able to hate anyone...", he trailed off, either not noticing or not mentioning the blush and cute smile that now adorned Hanabi's face.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at them then snorted and returned to his previous position he was walking at._ 'Damn, nothing! WHY!?'_

Much later, Naruto had followed Kakashi's lead and taken out a book from the Icha Icha series... That being the latest installment: Icha icha – Violence. Currently he was openly discussing the content of the book with an eager Anko leaning into his shoulder and reading with him, much to the annoyance and horror of the other people present.

"So you see...", he said, very amused at the cute way Anko paid attention to him. "It's not really just your plain run off the mill Adult book. Where with normal smutt books that follow a formula of, Introduce characters, find a way to get hot and naked, bang, orgasm and 'the end'. But with Icha icha, it's actually more interesting, with its own formula being, Introduction to the story and characters, decent plot, character development instead of instant sex, along with drama and all that, which isn't exactly smutt as people would call it at first glance."

Of course Naruto had taken precautions to prevent himself from corrupting his innocent sibling, by applying a genjutsu to her and Sakura to make them hear something different. Sakura included, because he didn't want to have his hearing any more damaged thanks to her screaming. Honestly! He loved Sakura dearly like a sister, almost as much as Natsuki, but his poor ears could only take 'so' much.

He had also taken great pleasure in the uncomfortable looks Sasuke sported while he also listened in on his discussion with Anko. He smirked then, when he realized Sasuke was drooling slightly. His smirk only widened when he noticed Hanabi glaring jealously at Anko from the corner of his eye.

Naruto turned to look at Anko, silently telling her a message with his facial expression, the one visible eye alone. She seemed to understand and smiled miscivously, licking her lips and staring at the lavender eyed girl.

Anko broke the ice. "Hey Hanabi-chan, would you also like read some? I can see you look really interested, and I'm sure Naru-chan wouldn't mind his other side accompanied, if you know what I mean...", she said seductively. She grinned brightly when the younger girl blushed several dark shades of red and huffed at them. Meanwhile, Naruto smiled secretly at their interactions.

About half an hour later, Naruto noticed something odd up ahead in the road. A puddle of water. Looking around, he realized that he wasn't the only one to have noticed. He slowed his pace until he was trailing along the back of the group, along with Kakashi and Anko. _'Strange... Natsuki never told me of 'this' in my previous life. Did things change that much already?'_

Nearing the puddle, Naruto spoke calmy, and discussed the weather. "Lovely weather we're having, huh?" The silver haired scarecrow next to him nodded and gave a cheery response. "That's right. It hasn't rained in weeks thanks to this lovely weather." Anko decided that they wouldn't be the only ones to have some fun, and gave her own chirp. "Yeah! And looking at the sky, I can tell it probably wont be raining any time soon either!" Naruto laughed inwardly when he felt chakra spike slightly in the direction of the small puddle. _'Idiots...'_

They had just walked several feet past the puddle when all three of them were wrapped around the deadly chains of two mist nukenin. "Three down.", was the synchronized statement from the two killers. They pulled their chain harder causing the three they had trapped to be cut into multiple different body parts.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh!" Sakura and Natsuki had frozen and screamed in horror, having seen their teammate's 'die'. Hanabi also froze, seeing death now for only the first time in her life. Sasuke was the fastest to react, having accepted that death would be part of his life long ago, no thanks to his clan being murdered by his older brother.

With skill and precision fit for one of the top students of his class, he pinned the chain into a nearby tree with a well thrown kunai. He leapt forward and delivered a stronger uppercut to the closest of the attackers. He briefly smiled smugly only to wince painfully when he was kicked back several feet away. He had not noticed the other attacker unbinding his chain.

Hanabi seemed to snap out of her stupor and activated her byakugan and charged to the nukenin that had attacked Sasuke. It seemed her opponent wasn't as skilled as her sensei, as she could keep up with him, if just barely. Seeing an opening, she struck his heart with a jyuken strike. She froze in horror when the man coughed up blood and in a last ditch effort, attempted to kill her with his claw...

XreviewX

Back with Tazuna, Sakura and Natsuki, the atmosphere still held some shock and horror. Natsuki was the first to 'somewhat' get over it and prepared to defend the group when the remaining nukenin charged them head on, while the other dealt with Hanabi.

Natsuki winced when the heavy claw made contact with the kunai she held. Had she paid attention, she would have noticed the wound the claw had caused. Her entire arm felt numb, she idly noted, then attempted to move out from under his claw to attack him. Her eyes widened when his foot made contact with her chest and he kicked her several feet away. Natsuki's eyes widened even more in horror when the nukenin closed in on her, getting ready to deliver to final blow and end her life.

She winced and closed her eyes in defeat._ 'I'm sorry, Aniki...'_

XreviewX

Hanabi expected to feel pain any moment now... Aaaany moment now. Well, where the hell was it it?! She cracked open an eye and let out a gasp when she saw both Anko and Kakashi in front of her, restraining the man that had been about to kill her. With one well aimed punch, he fell to the ground, unconscious. Hanabi however, was no fool. She knew the man would die soon enough thanks to the powerful Jyuken strike she had aimed directly above his heart. The thought of knowing that she was the cause of someone's death, made her feel hollow inside.

She bit her cheek slightly, when her thoughts were interrupted by Anko. "You alright, kid?" The lavender eyed girl's eyes widened in surprise. Was the purple haired woman actually concerned about her?

Kakashi's, Anko's and her own attention turned to another part of the field when they heard someone scream. Their eyes widened in horror when they saw the last nukenin about to deliver a death blow to Natsuki.

_'Shit, I won't make it in time!'_ Kakashi thought panicked. Anko shared similar thoughts. _'Fuck! Naru-chan's gunna kill us if she's hurt!'_

XreviewX

For Natsuki, time, seemed to slow down. She waited with baited breath for her death to come._ 'Is it over?'_, she thought morbidly. She cracked open an eye in fear. Then the entire clearing was suddenly filled with enough killing intent to kill a jounin. Thankfully, none of it was focussed on her.

Her jaw dropped in awe when she saw a blonde haired figure standing in front of her, holding the nukenin that previously was about to kill her, by the neck with his right hand. The nukenin in his grip seemed to glare at him and lifted his deadly claw and attempted to rip the blonde's throat out.

Naruto effortlessly caught the claw in his left hand, while still holding the man with his right hand. He glared dangerously at the man in front of him. "You seem to value this puny claw." He tightened his grip on the metal claw.

SNAP

"AAAAAAHHH!" A very audible scream of pain could be heard in the clearing, after a bone being snapped was heard. Naruto took note of the nukenin's pain filled gasps, while still glaring at him. From the side of his eye he noticed Natsuki bleeding. His one visible eye that had been glaring at the nukenin turned ice cold. "No one hurts my Imouto." He stated in a calm, dettached voice, effectively causing shivers to go down the spines of everyone in the clearing.

With a casual flick of his wrist, the man's neck was snapped and he fell limp in Naruto's hand. "No one...", he said, his eyes flashing a bright red for a split second before returning to cold lifeless orbs. He tossed to body aside without care and turned to Natsuki. When he noticed her fear filled eyes, he allowed the usual warmth that filled his eyes, to return. "You're bleeding Natsuki-chan, let me fix that.", he said in a warm caring voice.

Natsuki seemed to come out of her stupor and smiled shyly at Naruto, allowing him to work on her bleeding hand. "Arigato, Aniki."

The tense atmosphere that had previously clouded the area disappeared when the blonde's killing intent vanished as quick as it came. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. "Well... we're still all alive. I better check that scratch on Natsuki. Those claws looked to be poisoned."

Anko and Hanabi however, were still glued to where they were standing. Each for different reasons. Hanabi's being that she had just witnessed the normally cheery and smiling blonde, had killed someone with little effort. That wasn't what bothered her, though. It was his uncaring attitude towards the one he had killed that unnerved her._ 'H-how can he be so nonchalant when he just took someone's life?!'_

The purple haired woman got out of her stupor almost as fast as Kakashi did. She did, afterall, hear what had happened to the Uzumaki siblings several years ago. But seeing it with her own eyes did surprise her slightly. _'So this is your 'other' side, eh Naru-chan?'_

The silver haired scarecrow approached the two cerulean eyed siblings. He eyed the wound his fellow Icha icha brother was studying. _'Yup... Poison. It's a good thing the Kyuubi is sealed within her too. With her tenant, the poison may take a few days to get out of her system, but she won't die at least.'_

"Imouto." The blonde haired boy spoke. "I'm going to open the wound to allow the poison to leak out, so bear with me." He then placed a finger near the wound and then slowly, as if by magic, the wound opened, allowing more blood to leak out. Obviously the blonde knew how to create chakra scalpels. The boy frowned. "There's more poison in than I thought.", he murmured.

The silver haired scarecrow looking at the blonde work, nodded in agreement. "Indeed. The poison must contain a herb that magnifies how the poison spreads when in contact with chakra?"

The blonde nodded in agreement, and turned to Kakashi. "Quite"

The scarecrow also nodded. "Rather true."

The blonde. "Perhaps"

"Yes, indeed."

"Hmm hm"

"Oh, yeah."

"Very true..."

"SHUT UP!"

The two look-alike's turned to stare at the pink haired girl in no small amount of fear. "G-gomen!"

The blonde quickly turned back to the wound he was busy addressing and nodded in satisfaction. He then created a small amount of water in his palm and washed the blood from the wound. Then with tender care, he wrapped a bandage around it, to help prevent anymore bleeding. His eye curved, signifying he was smiling to the young redhead. "There we go! Much better. You might feel a bit dizzy, though."

The redheaded girl blinked at her brother and took a step forward only drop into his arms when she felt the world spinning. "Huh? Is it the poison, Aniki?", she asked trying to get used to the new dizzy feeling. The blonde shook his head in an amused manner. "It could be, but I'll go with blood loss for now. It will take a while before you're back to normal. So until then, you're not walking."

The lightheaded redhead blinked dazedly at the blonde. "But... if I'm not going to walk, then...", she gasped when the blonde pulled her arms over his shoulders and lifted her, supporting her on his back by holding onto her legs. "I'll be giving you a piggyback ride until then, Suki-chan.", he said in his usual cheery voice.

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "It's only until you can walk on your own Natsuki-chan. But right now... I need to have a little chat with our... 'client'..." He then turned to said client, and narrowed his one visible eye. "I think there are some things you haven't told us about this mission... Tazuna-san."

The old bridge builder gulped in fear._ 'Shit... I knew I should have blown the rest of my money on sake this morning.'_

XreviewX

Several hours later the group decided to set up camp. After threatening their client with bodily harm, they had found out that a rich billionaire owning a shipping magnate was after the bridge builder. They had almost turned back to Konoha, when Natsuki insisted on continuing for the sake of proving that she wouldn't be useless and freeze up again. Naruto had assured her that she wasn't useless, though he was ignored thanks to her stubborn personality.

The redhead had been somewhat miffed when Hanabi had called her weak for getting hit and poisoned, only to grin like a cheshire cat when her sibling had teased the lavender eyed girl for being jealous and also wanting a piggyback ride. The blush on Hanabi's face was more than enough for Natsuki to not hold a grudge.

They had decided to take turns on guard duty while the others slept. Kakashi was to take the first two hours, Hanabi and Naruto the next two, Natsuki and Anko the following two and Sakura and Sasuke the last two.

Kakashi's shift had just ended. So it was with great amusement that he woke the blonde up with a light water jutsu. Kakashi crawled into his sleeping bag, either not noticing or caring that the blonde was now glaring at him. Unlike Kakashi, the blonde didnt wear his facemask to bed.

Naruto sighed, and went to wake Hanabi. He was somewhat surprised when he noticed she was still awake when he got to her sleeping bag.

The two now sat near the campfire, both lost in thought. Naruto let out a yawn and turned to look at Hanabi in concern._ 'She's been a lot different since we were attacked.' _

His concern grew even more, when he noticed her shuddering. It wasn't cold. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder, so as not to startle her, and shook her. "Hey, you okay?", he asked quietly. Two lavender eyes snapped open and turned to two concerned cerulean eyes. "Huh?", was the most intelligible thing she could come with.

The blonde grinned saucily. "You okay? You've been out of it since we were attacked." The young girl felt her throat tighten. "I-i'm fine, Naruto-k..-sama." She gasped when the blonde placed his hand on her forehead, still looking at her in concern. "You don't look fine, Hanabi-chan. Seriously, what's wrong? Maybe I can help"

Hanabi turned her gaze back to the campfire. "I doubt it...", she muttered. Her eyes widened when she felt the blonde's hand rest on her cheek, and slowly turned her to face him. "Try me.", he said sternly.

The lavender eyed girl closed her eyes sighing, and unconsciously leaned into his touch._ 'May as well just tell him. That way he'll leave me alone.' _

"When you..." She stopped speaking, feeling her throat constrict again. When the blonde rested his hand on hers, she pressed on. "When you k-k-kill...Do you a-also feel e-empty?", she asked in a hollow whisper.

The blonde closed his eyes and sighed. _'So that's it, huh?'_

Hanabi let out a gasp when the blonde's eyes opened again. This time his eyes held none of the warmth she enjoyed seeing them. Instead, it seemed as though he had aged several decades. The eyes of someone that had seen unimaginable pain and horrors, but had pressed on and survived.

When he spoke, she was also surprised. His voice, usually calm and confident with a cheery edge, now held little trace of what it previously had. Instead, he spoke in a soft, but kind tone of voice. "Yes. Every... single... time.", he said, now staring into the campfire as if recalling the past.

Hanabi frowned at his different behaviour, but pressed on. "Does it get easier...? The killing, I mean..." A chuckle greeted her question, a hollow but sorrow-filled chuckle. "No, Hanabi-chan. Taking another's life... is never an easy task. It never gets easier... and sometimes gets harder..."

The lavender eyed girl looked decidedly put off, but pressed on. "Then, h-how? Y-you made it look so e-easy, earlier?!" The blonde turned his eyes to her, and smiled kindly. "Taking another's life never gets easy, Hanabi-chan... The best that can happen, is for you to grow used to killing... I try to keep it in the past when I have more important things to do. Remember that it's pointless to take missions as a shinobi, if you cannot leave those that you've killed exactly where they are... in the past."

Hanabi nodded, understanding the blonde somewhat, only to have her thoughts of earlier return tenfold._ 'I killed that man! I could have attacked a different tenketsu, but I... '_

Slowly tears started falling from the ebony haired girl's eyes. The blonde sitting next to her noticed, and squeezed her hand that he held softly. "Hanabi-chan? What's wrong?" The girl turned her puffy eyes to the blonde's. "I-i k-killed that man! I could have spared him but I didn't! I'm a... a m-monster!"

Naruto's eyes widened panicked. He gently pulled the petite girl to his chest and slowly rubbed circles on the small of her back, while she sobbed into his neck. "Shhhhhh. It's okay, Hanabi-chan... You're not a monster!" This seemed to be the wrong thing to say, as her sobbing increased several fold.

The blonde closed his eyes and sighed. "Listen... If you were a monster, then you wouldn't care over the fact that you killed another human being. Instead you'd probably dance over the dead body or something. You're not a monster, Hanabi-chan... You just value human life. That's all."

The lavender eyed girl lifted her teary face from the blonde's neck and looked into his eyes. "R-really?" The blonde smiled warmly at her. He gently kissed her forehead and then pulled her into a warm embrace. "Yes, really."

They sat like that for several minutes, with Hanabi wrapped in the blonde's arms. The blonde was brought out of his thoughts when the bundle on his lap sighed happily. He grinned. "You feeling better now?" Whispered to her ear. The girl nodded, unknowingly tickling the blonde's neck with her nose. "Feels nice.", Naruto heard her murmur.

"What feels nice, Hanabi-chan?", he asked kindly. The petite girl shifted in his embrace for several seconds until she came to rest in a comfortable position and leaned back into the blonde. "This... what your doing..." The blonde blinked confusedly, and looked pointedly at the lavender eyed girl resting in his lap. "You mean the hug?"

The nodding of her head, answered the blonde. Naruto frowned slightly. "You've... never been hugged before?", he asked incredulously. He felt her petite form tense slightly before relaxing. "My... mother, used to hug me and Hinata-nee-chan when she was still alive."

The blonde's eyes widened in understanding. "I see... But, don't you hug Hinata-chan then? And what about your father?" The girl chuckled bitterly. "In an elite clan such as the Hyuuga, things like hugs and affection are disapproved of. My mother used to be the exception before she fell ill, and my father... is incapable of emotion."

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously. _'So neither she nor Hinata have ever really...'_

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. What was in the past, was in the past after all. Right? The blonde returned his attention to the petite girl in his lap, and pulled her closer to him, tightening the embrace somewhat. "Hey... Hanabi-chan?"

The lavender eyed girl, cracked open her eyes while still enjoying the relatively new sensation, and listened to the blonde. "Hai, Naruto-sama?" The blonde bit his lower lip, and then as if coming to a decision, spoke. "If you're ever feeling lonely, and want to talk, or even just want a hug... find me... even if I'm at home. The same goes for Hinata-chan... Your both welcome to visit, or even stay over if you're feeling stressed out from your clan. Okay?"

Hanabi's eyes widened in shock. "B-but!" The blonde put a finger to her lips and playfully shook his head. "No 'buts', Hanabi-chan. No one deserves to be alone. Not you, not Hinata-chan, no one. The two of you are more than welcome to visit, and I expect you to take me up on my offer when things aren't going too well, alright?"

The petite girl stared at the blonde in silent awe, until she felt her control slipping and her eyes becoming moist. Slowly but surely, she started sobbing into the blonde's chest again, but this time, instead of tears of grief, she cried tears of joy. Naruto smiled warmly and held her to him, gently stroking her back.

Unknown to both, a single eye cracked open from a silver haired scarecrow. 'Interesting... He's almost like the Sandaime. Probably not as wise, and minus the age... but he'll make a fine shinobi...'

Unconsciously he spoke aloud, causing the blonde that was on watch to sweat drop.

"Indeed..."

XreviewX

Yo, people, fans, homie's and bitches! Latest chapter just out!(obviously) If I have time I'll try and have the next one finished for tomorrow, hopefully. In the meantime, if you wish to read more of my works, take a look at my other side fic that I'm working on in my profile.

It's called 'The way of the super pervert'.(That's right, I'm advertising in Author's notes now. )

If you feel kind enough, leave some reviews and tell me what you think, both for this and my other fic if you haven't already read it.

Peace be with you, and all that.

Sayonara,

T.M.

P.S. I'll fix any mistakes I made as soon as I track them down.

P.P.S. Armageddon broke 50k hits a while ago, as of right now it's on 64907. So, what I'm trying to say is... thank you all for reading.


End file.
